Natsu of the Dragons
by Morningstar-Girl
Summary: Natsu was orphaned as a baby on the shores of a mysterious island filled with dragons. These dragons take him in and raised him as one of their own for years. After 19 years of living with the dragons, new creatures that looks like Natsu comes ashore to study the dragon inhabitants of the island. Based on Disney's Tarzan. First installment of Tati's Disney Fairy Tail Tales! Enjoy!
1. A New Creature on Dragon Isle

_**Natsu of the Dragons**_

**Chapter One:**_ A New Creature on Dragon Isle_

It is said, in ancient legends long ago, that there is an island on Fiore's ocean borders inhabited by only dragons and their prey. This island was called Dragon Isle. These dragons lived in group scattered on the land. No man has ever dared to travel to this island in search for a great and powerful dragon to rule the land and skies with.

Until one family took to a boat with a fine crew out to sea. This family consisted of an adventurous husband, a lovely wife, and a fine baby boy. The voyage was crystal clear, as if reflecting the image of the beautiful sea. Their search for the island of dragons seemed all in vain. They were running low on supplies and the nearest _possible_ island was the Dragon Isle.

But, on one unfaithful day, there was a terrible storm brewing.

The rapid winds caused waves to be great and too powerful to somehow stop. The husband tried to take charge of the boat. Trying in vain to level the ship. Many of the crew members had gone overboard once a fire broke out because of a fallen lamp and the deck covered in oil.

The man could hear his wife's scream for help and immediately went to where her screams sounded from. By the time he reached her, it was too late. The man's wife had been burnt to death. Then, the man thought of his son.

His son! How could he have forgotten about his son?! He looked on his wife's body, hoping that a miracle kept his son alive from the flames. His son, a healthy boy with a mop of bright pink hair on his head, was swaddled in a blanket. The man grabbed his son and looked around.

The remaining crew members were dead from burns or suffocation. Fire was raging on in every direction possible. There was now way that he was getting out of this without burns. The man ran through the flames into the water. Obtaining third-degree burns.

The man placed his son on a floating piece of wood that had fallen from the ship. The man started pushing it towards a shore through the crashing waves.

_{Line Skip}_

On the shore of the mysterious island that seemed to appear out of nowhere, were two mysterious creatures. They were dragons, the mystical creatures that have been the target of many searches throughout the years. Both were large in stature but were somehow differed. One seemed to have ice clear wings and had ice blue scales on its body with dark blue eyes. The second had pure white scales and a matching pair of white wings with splotches of blue on them. The second dragon's eyes were the colour of a clear blue sky.

The ice blue dragon saw something out to shore and pointed it out to the other.

_Suppose you think of that, Grandeeney?_

The white dragon, named Grandeeney looked out to the sea where the ice blue dragon was pointing to with its tail.

_I cannot say Ur. Shall we fly out to it?_

The first dragon, Ur, nodded its head and they headed out to sea. They saw a baby wrapped in a blanket and a dead man hanging off the drift wood. They took pity on the baby.

_What shall we do Ur?_ Grandeeney asked.

_Should we bring the boy to Igneel? Maybe he'll know what to do_, Ur said.

_Do you think he will allow us to take in a _human_? It is forbidden._

_Our leader has a kind heart Grandeeney. I believe he will allow it this once._

Grandeeney nodded and swooped down to pick up the boy with her claws gently. _Shall we head back?_

Ur nodded and they flew to the middle of the island where their village of dragons were. Most of the others were asleep in their homes. Not knowing what has come to their island. But there were some who stayed awake and found comfort in the starlit sky. Such as a metallic grey dragon whose plated armour was gleaming in the dull star lighting and a great red dragon laying next to the other.

Ur and Grandeeney bowed their heads in respect to the red dragon as the landed.

_Ladies…_ the metallic dragon called out.

Ur rolled her deep blue eyes. _Quit it Metalicana._

The red dragon released a rumble in its throat as a chuckle. _Now, now you two. Let's not awake the children. Grandeeney…_ the red dragon said, noticing the human child clutched in the claws of the white dragon. _What is that you're holding?_

_A human child. Let us explain Igneel_, she said. The red dragon nodded. _We found this child afloat with a man, possibly his father, near the shore on our patrol. There seemed to be no survivors on the flaming boat nearby._

_We brought him here, hoping you would know what to do with him…_ Ur said.

The red dragon thought for a minute and smiled. Flames erupted around the red dragon and eventually died down to reveal a human form. Igneel's human form consisted of black pants, a red jacket with orange and yellow flames sown in it, his onyx eyes stayed the same and the red scale morphed into tanned skin and bright red hair. Igneel reached out to Grandeeney and she gave the baby boy to him.

Igneel held the boy in a torch's glow. He noticed the strange pink hair this boy had and thought of _Pinkie _as a name for him.

"How about Pinkie?" Igneel asked. He looked back to the other dragons for support on the name.

_For what?_ Ur asked.

"For the name of the boy Ur. What else?"

_That's a gay name for a boy_, Metalicana, the plated dragon, replied.

_Now Metalicana. What have we said about calling things _gay_? It's rude if they are not gay like Gray._

_My boy's not gay…He simply likes to strip and it doesn't matter where or who he does it in front of Grandeeney!_ Ur defended.

"I wonder where he gets that from, eh?" Igneel laughed out.

Ur let out a growl. Igneel waved it off.

_We're keeping him, I'm guessing?_ Metalicana asked.

Igneel nodded. "He will stay with me and be taught Dragon Slayer magic. Won't this be exciting? A human amongst dragons? He'll have to be strong though to make it here."

_A Fire Dragon Slayer?_ Grandeeney asked. Igneel nodded. _He'll already be powerful then._

"But dragons differ from humans. Dear ones to us can be hurt and even killed, but we move on. Seeds of sadness, anger, and even revenge will be planted into the human mind. That's why he needs to be strong. For himself."

Ur nodded._ I think he'll be fine. After all, Igneel will be raising him._

The others agreed.

_Will he take over the role of leadership after you've passed?_ Grandeeney asked.

Igneel shrugged; "Maybe. I honestly haven't thought about it that far," he said with a large grin on his face.

The other three dragons thought of face-palming themselves.

Igneel looked to the sky. "It's summer right now, yes?"

_Yeah June, so?_ Metalicana asked.

"That's it! Natsu! He shall be named Natsu of the Dragons!"

Unbeknownst to the baby boy now named Natsu of the Dragons, he would be taken under a dragon's wing, literally, and become the closest to being a dragon, a Dragon Slayer. A form of magic that can kill dragons if the mage is strong enough. But Natsu would never use it on his family. He would use it to protect his loved ones.


	2. The Quest to Fit In

_**Natsu of the Dragons**_

**Chapter Two:**_ The Quest to Fit In_

_Eight Years Later_

Natsu stood on the edge of the cliff. His bright red jacket with orange trims blew in the wind. His black shorts were covered his that Stripper's blood. And maybe some of his own. Erza can do wonders with that sword of hers.

_Why does she even _have_ a sword?_ Natsu thought. _She's a dragon. There's no need for one._

Natsu sighed as he ran a hand through his pink hair…Pink hair. Why in the hell does he have _pink_ hair?! Gray and Gajeel make fun of him because of it before a fight breaks out and Erza or his dad manages to pull them apart.

He'll admit it. Natsu was different from the other dragons in the clan. Nobody else had pink hair. His dad tells him it's because there's no other fire dragon but them two. But, if he thinks that he and his dad were two of a kind, Natsu's cool with it.

But, what Natsu's _not _cool with is that his father stood him up…again. They were supposed to be working on some cool new techniques of Natsu's fire Dragon Slaying magic. He can't get too mad though.

_Dad's the clan leader…I can try to understand._ Natsu sighed and he turned to go to the nearby clearing where they practice together.

"Best to start on my own," Natsu said.

He stood in the middle of the clearing where there was a bunch of training equipment around. The nine-year old started punching the punching bag that was suspended on a tree branch. Punching stuff helped Natsu cool down, even though he knew he wasn't in the position to be mad at his father. But to the other kids in the clan.

He was different. They all knew it. Natsu did too. But being a stubborn little kid, he wanted to deny it in any way possible. He wants to be a full-fledged dragon that can transform a being a measly human into a nearly indestructible reptile.

But, just because he was different didn't mean that he didn't go to lessons with the other dragon children.

At the lessons, the children learn about their heritage as dragons (in Natsu's case both humans and dragons). There are a variety of species of dragon that live on the island and even possibly around the world. The two main types of dragons are elemental and substantial. Elemental dragons control the elements of wind, fire, water, earth, and metal. Substantial dragons control other elements that are not the main five, such as light, darkness, and celestial (stars).

Natsu didn't fit into any of the two categories. He wasn't even a dragon. Just a human.

With one final punch, Natsu knocked the bag off the branch. He sighed before slumping next to it. He heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up and saw a little girl with dark blue hair and brown eyes with an older woman who had light blue hair, pale skin, and sky blue eyes.

"Hey Wendy, hello Grandeeney," Natsu muttered under his breath.

"Hi Natsu," the girl chimed. "We were about to do some training. Would you like to join us?"

"Nah, I'll pass Kiddo. I better get back before lessons start up again," Natsu lied standing up. He couldn't stand flying on Grandeeney's back again, trying on to puke.

"I thought Igneel was supposed to be with you," the older woman, Grandeeney said. "Where is he?"

"You tell me where the Old Man is," Natsu said. "I haven't seen him since he broke up my fight with Gray this morning."

Wendy giggled. "Why do you fight with Gray Natsu?"

The boy shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe 'cause he makes fun of my hair with Gajeel or something."

"We better get going Wendy," her mother said. Wendy nodded. "Stay out of trouble Natsu."

"I'll try."

Wendy giggled again. "Like that'll happen, right?"

Natsu winked at her before he ruffled Wendy's blue head and waved goodbye to them. He walked through the forest path leading to the village. There was a shadow over him and he looked up. He saw a ice blue dragon overhead with a half-naked boy on its back.

_Ur and Gray…_

The boy jumped off the dragon's back and slid off from leaf to leaf. He flipped and landed next to Natsu. Before the boy, Gray, made any notice to Natsu, he waved to the dragon.

"Happy hunting Mom!" Gray yelled.

The dragon screeched in response. Natsu, learning dragon language and learning it pretty quick, understood what Ur said.

_I will! Learn something _other_ than fighting Gray. And play nice with Natsu._

Natsu scoffed; "Like that'd happen Ur."

"Shut up," Gray said.

Gray was a year older than Natsu, but was in the same lesson group because of Natsu's capability to comprehend fighting or magic tactics quick, _not _because of his brains. But neither was Gray. The Stripper, as Natsu calls him, has dark blue eye, spiky black hair and was an ice dragon like his mother. Though, he and Natsu seemed to hate each other and would gladly beat the other to their heart's content, they were close. Brothers even (because Natsu doesn't have any siblings and Gray's older brother was a jackass and his sister was a prissy bitch). Gray had a…thing too. A stripping habit. That's why he's currently wearing just his boxers.

"What are we going to day today?" Natsu asked.

"I've got no idea Man."

"I'm glad to see you guys actually _talking _to each other rather than kicking each other's asses," a young girl's voice said from ahead of them. The two boys looked up and shuddered at the person before them.

A redheaded girl stood in front of them, looking demanding, scary, and authoritative. Her bright red hair was placed in a braid down her back and her brown eyes were looking hard at them, as if waiting for them to break. The girl, Erza, was an armoured dragon, kinda like Metalicana and Gajeel. But they were elemental metal dragons. Erza was a substantial metal dragon, one who could re-quip into different armours and use weapons. That's a reason why she was wearing armour at eleven-years old.

"E-Erza…" Natsu stuttered.

"H-hey," Gray said.

Erza changed her glance from Natsu to Gray. "Where are your clothes Gray?"

Gray raised an eyebrow and looked down. "The hell are my clothes?!" he yelled, searching the forest ground for them.

"You tell us Stripper," Natsu scoffed.

The young ice dragon glared at the Dragon Slayer in anger. "Say that again Ash-Face."

"Strip-per."

"That's it! You're going don Flame-Head!"

Gray tackled Natsu to the ground. They started throwing punches at each other before the stood opposite of each other. Gray had a blue aura around him and Natsu has a fire surrounding him. Erza placed a hand on her forehead in annoyance.

"You _do_ know we're not allowed your use your powers and magic unsupervised, right?"

"Shut it Erza," Natsu said. As soon as he said it, Natsu regretted it. The fire surrounding his feet immediately disappeared and the young Dragon Slayer cowered away in fear.

Gray backed away from the armoured dragon. Erza's eyes were hidden behind her bangs, but Natsu knew that there was a raging glint in them. A reddish-silver aura appeared around her.

"You, _said_ something, Natsu?" Erza asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Me?! No! Never would I ever say something to you, Erza!"

"…Liar." The aura expanded around her and she started to charge.

"That poor soul," Gray said.

Natsu's eyes widened as Erza ran closer to him. He braced himself for the worst. But it never came. He looked up and saw Erza blushing and bowing to someone. He looked to Gray; the ice dragon had his arms behind his head nodding towards the person.

"Erza, what have a told you about fighting nicely?" a male asked. Natsu looked; a man with bright red hair and onyx eyes like his own. Igneel.

"It doesn't mean that I should beat them up," she said. Igneel pat her head and smiled to her. Which caused her to turn her head in embarrassment.

Igneel laughed. "That's right. Natsu." Igneel turned to his dad.

"Yeah Dad?"

"I'm sorry I missed our training today. The elders were discussing about that panther group on the other side of the river."

Natsu waved it off. "It's cool."

"I want to make it up to you Scamp."

"By taking me to the Outside Land?" Natsu asked hopefully.

"That's not cool! I didn't even go yet!" Gray whined.

"Shut it you. Neither have I," Erza scolded.

Igneel laughed again and placed a hand on his son's head. He looked sadly down at him. "Not today son. You'll have to wait for another fifteen years."

"But the dragons get to go when they're fifteen. Why not me? Why do I have to wait till I'm twenty-five?"

"You'll understand Scamp. But, I've arranged a play date for you."

"I'm not three anymore Dad."

"Don't worry about being alone. Erza and Gray's parents allowed it too."

"What?!" Gray yelled. "Not cool!"

Erza simply sighed and nodded.

"With who?" Natsu asked, hoping it wasn't with those two loons-

"Hey Human Boy!" a voice cried out from above. A flash of blue passed in between Natsu and his father. A boy about Natsu's age with blonde hair and blue eyes stood in front of Natsu wearing blue and white clothes. "Nice to see ya."

Natsu hung his head low. _Oh God. Not these two…_

"Sir, Erza, Gray…Natsu," another boy called. He was the same age as Natsu and the other boy. He wore dark clothing with a dark cloak over it. This boy had black hair and red eyes.

"Not Sting and Rogue Dad. Anyone, _anything_ other than those two!"

Sting, the light dragon, and Rogue, the dark dragon. Twin brothers.

Natsu didn't that people easily. It would take a hell of a lot to get him to hate someone. It just wasn't in his nature. These two made living on the island a living hell. He didn't mind Rogue so much, he was quiet, but the kid made Natsu feel like a total outcast. It was Sting that he had a problem with. Constantly getting into fight with him. Calling him names, which lead into fights. Getting him into trouble with the elders of the village…Which lead into _more_ fights.

"Son, I need you to be around more people, _other_ than stripping and anger prone dragons."

Natsu grumbled in response. Igneel took it as an agreement.

"Good. Now, I'll see you all for dinner. I need to help Ur with hunting. Be good." Igneel ran passed them and fire surrounded him.

His limbs grew and his clothes morphed into his body, forming red scales on his arms and legs. His body grew larger and had red scales with a yellowish/orange underbelly. His head elongated into a snout and his teeth grew sharper. Wings sprouted from his back. With a roar, the fire vanished and in the middle of the burnt ground was a great red fire dragon, Igneel.

_Stay out of trouble Children!_ he yelled before heading out into the forest.

"Will do Sir!" Sting yelled. "Let's go Human, geeks!" Sting turned around and headed off the path into the forest.

"Oi!" Gray yelled. He turned to Erza. "We're not geeks, right?"

Erza rolled her eyes as they started following the Twins. "Where are going Sting?"

"You'll see. It's this way, right Rogue?" Sting asked his quiet brother.

The dark dragon nodded and they continued.

"You want to fit in right, Natsu?" Sting asked out of the blue once they arrived twenty feet away from a cave entrance.

"What's it to you Sting?" the Dragon Slayer asked cautiously.

"To fit in with the clan, you have to do something _outrageous_!"

"I don't like that sound of that Sting," Erza said, looking around the darkened part of the forest. "If he gets hurt by doing this Igneel's going to burn you to a crisp."

Gray looked at Rogue who was looking at a worm on the ground before he stomped on it. "You too Rogue. You're in this with him."

"It was his idea really," the dark dragon said. "I just simply agreed to it."

"You're still not gonna get out of it."

"This is not for _you_ two," Sting said. He turned to Natsu; "It's for the human. If he's up for it."

Natsu glared at Sting with a grin on his face. "There's not a lot I don't back down from and you know it."

"I knew you would do it," Rogue said.

"Natsu, if you get hurt I won't forgive myself," Erza said.

"You're dad will be angry if you do," Gray said. "Are you willing to take that chance?"

Natsu turned to the ice and armoured dragon and nodded. He looked back to the twins with a look of determination on. "What do I have to do?"


	3. Fitting Into the Clan

_**Natsu of the Dragons**_

**Chapter Three:**_ Fitting Into the Clan_

The job was simple. These exceed panthers, the very ones that were on the other side of the river Igneel was talking about, laid eggs instead of having a live birth. So, Natsu would grabbed an egg from its nest and take it with them. It sounds simple, sure, but these panthers were territorial. They wouldn't let him live if they caught Natsu in their territory. Who knows what would happen to him if they caught him stealing an egg.

_I'm an idiot! I'm gonna die!_ Natsu thought as he stood at the mouth of the cave where the panthers live. He turned back to his _friends_. Sting and Rogue (who weren't really his friends) were maniacally grinning from ear to ear. Erza was biting on a handkerchief and tears streamed down her face in a comedic way. Gray was saluting to him and muttering "Poor soul" over and over again.

The Dragon Slayer rolled his eyes before entering the dark cave. He flicked his finger and a flame of fire appeared on it. He saw littered bones everywhere. He turned around until his foot touched something moving. He looked behind him and saw a sleeping exceed panther. He looked around and saw about twenty of them lying on top of each other and in every possible colour.

He carefully lifted his foot over the sleeping exceed and watched where he stepped. He didn't want to lose this challenge and die at the same time. Natsu looked around until he saw a large nest in the back of the cave. He carefully made his way to the nest and saw about five eggs in it.

_I only need one and I'm homebound free!_ Natsu thought with a grin on his face. He scooped up an egg that was white with blue strips. But in doing so, the flame on his finger extinguished. _Damn!_

Natsu was a sitting duck. He had no way of seeing in the dark cave and was doomed if he held the egg and the panthers woke up. He just had to use his heightened sense of smell to get out of here. He raised the egg about his head and lowered his head.

He managed to get through most of the way. But with Natsu's brain, he thought that there were no more panthers passed this point so he stopped sniffing them out. He walked in the middle until he tripped on a rock and lost balance. He took a hard step on what he thought was the ground. Until he heard a screech, followed by a growl behind him.

Natsu looked back and saw a large black panther staring at him. Natsu half heartily laughed before the panther roared in his face.

"_**AHHHHHHH!**_" Natsu yelled as he ran out of the cave with the group of panthers following after him.

They others heard Natsu's yell and the Twins went to the entrance of the cave to find out what happened.

"He's gonna get himself killed if he yells like that again," Rogue said.

Sting nodded before he saw Natsu running with an egg in his hand. "He got it…" He then noticed the hoard of panthers running after him. He turned to his brother and Rogue nodded.

"WE'RE DEAD!" they both yelled.

They started running towards the village, leading the panthers after them instead of Natsu. Erza and Gray watched from the sidelines as Natsu disappeared in the panthers and the Twins ran for their lives.

"Where's Natsu?!" Erza yelled.

"I don't know! I can't see him!" Gray yelled back.

After the panthers were gone, the two dragons noticed that Natsu was huddled over something on the ground. They ran to him to see if he was still alive.

"Natsu! NATSU! Wake up!" Erza yelled.

"You don't need to yell in my ear Erza," Natsu grumbled as he slowly sat up. Erza tackled him into a bone crushing hug.

"You _idiot_! You freaking scared us!"

"But look what he got…" Gray said, pointing to the white and blue egg. "He actually got it."

"Of course I did Stripper," Natsu said in a cocky voice. "I _never_ back out of a challenge."

"Well, are you satisfied now?" Erza asked. "Do you feel like a dragon _now_?" Her face was contorted with a mix of rage and fear…Mostly rage though.

Natsu looked down. He didn't _feel_ any different. He thought he would feel like an all powerful dragon if he went through with this…Like his father. But that didn't happen now. And putting his friend through being scared to death, made him feel even _worse._

He shook his head. "I don't. I'm sorry I put you two through all th-"

A girl's scream filled the air. Wendy's scream.

"WENDY!" Natsu yelled.

"Let's go!" Gray yelled.

The three kids started sprinting towards the village to asses the damage done.

_{Line Skip}_

Wendy and Grandeeney landed in the village square. The other dragons were doing business like usual, others had returned from the visit to the Outside Land, and the younger kids were playing with each other.

Jellal, an orphaned celestial dragon were watching the other kids play in the trees, making sure they didn't hurt themselves too badly. Jellal was a kind young dragon with brown eyes with a strange red tattoo on his right eye and blue hair. He was the same age as Erza and was close to many of them. Jellal washed up ashore a few years ago and Igneel took him in with Natsu.

"Jellal!" Wendy called out. He looked around and saw Wendy waving at him. He smiled and waved back. "Mama, may I go play with Jellal?"

Jellal was kind to everyone, especially the younger kids like Wendy. She thought of him as an older brother as she has no siblings.

"Of course Sweetie," Grandeeney said. "You do not need to ask all the time."

"Thank you Mama," the little girl said.

Wendy walked towards where Jellal was.

"WHATEVER HAPPENS, IT WASN'T US!" she heard Sting say.

"IT WAS THAT HUMAN!" Rogue soon followed with.

She looked to the entrance of the village and saw the Twins running away from something. They ran passed her and saw a large group of exceed panthers after them. One jumped right in front of the young dragon, causing her to fall back. Jellal called out her name.

Wendy screamed.

A blast of yellow light collided with the panther, knocking it off of her. Someone pulled her up and shoved her behind them. Wendy looked up and saw Jellal's blue hair. He stood protectively in front of Wendy. His hands glowed yellow, ready to blast another panther.

"Where did these panthers come from?!" he asked.

"I-I don't know," the girl said.

Alarms rang through the village. The older dragons pushed Jellal and Wendy to safety. Ur and Igneel swooped down from the skies, dropping the prey on the ground and stood behind the untransformed dragons.

Igneel had smoke coming out of his nostrils. _What are they doing here?!_

"I don't know!" yelled Grandeeney.

_The Twins ran into the village with the panthers following them!_ Metalicana yelled from above.

_Why would they go into their terri-_ Ur started.

"Wait! Wait!" Natsu yelled as he, Gray, and Erza ran into the village holding the exceed panther egg.

_Natsu! Why do you have an exceed egg?!_ Igneel questioned.

"Heh…Well, you see, on our play date-" Natsu started.

"It was our fault Sir!" Rogue said. "Me and Sting dared him to go and grab one."

"And why is that?" Grandeeney asked.

A panther tried to attack Natsu but Igneel got in between and swiped the panther to the side. He turned his large head to his son and the Twins. _Well?!_

"Well…you see…Um…" Sting continued.

Natsu sighed; "Because I wanted to be like a dragon."

Everyone started mumbling among themselves. Not many people had agreed to let Natsu stay with them as one of their own. Because he wasn't a dragon, but a human. Not of their kind.

Igneel released steam from his nose and shook his head. _Oh Natsu._

"The egg…" Erza pointed out.

Everyone looked to the egg. It was moving. The exceed panthers seemed to calm down by a bit and looked a little more excited.

"Is it…hatching?" Natsu asked.

_Put it down_, Ur pointed out.

Natsu placed it on the ground and knelt by it. Gray and Erza stood by his side. The egg started cracking and a piece of the shell broke off. Natsu looked inside and saw a small blue kitten with sprouted wings floating out of the opened egg.

The children looked at it in wonder. "It flies…" Gray said.

_Yes, exceed panthers sprout wings and can fly_, Ur said.

The small kitten that came out of the egg looked around. It looked up to Igneel. With Igneel being a dragon, he was tall. So the kitten looked up until it flipped in the air. Everyone laughed at the action. The kitten caught Natsu's eye and floated towards him. The kitten nestled into his arms comfortably.

"What is it doing?" Natsu asked.

"I think it likes you," Sting said.

Rogue walked over to them and lifted the kitten's tail. "It's a boy."

"What happens now?" Wendy asked.

"Mama…" the kitten said.

Everyone's eyes widened, except for Igneel's.

"He can talk?!" everyone asked.

"Of course panthers can talk, Stupid!" a panther yelled from the back.

"Quiet you," another yelled.

The dragon clan just looked at the group of panthers dumfounded.

A blue panther came out of the crowd towards Igneel. "Listen, we'll agree to leave you dragons alone if you promise that those five will leave our family alone."

"Don't forget the baby Lucky!" a female pointed out.

The panther, Lucky, rolled his neck to the side and turned back. "I'm…GETTING TO THAT!"

"It doesn't seem like it!"

"Ugh. Women…" Lucky scoffed. He looked back to Igneel. "And if you give us back the child."

"We agree." Igneel turned back to the children. "Natsu, bring the kitten."

The kitten was now holding the kitten in her arms and the kitten was playing with strands of her blue hair. Jellal stood by Erza, who was cooing at the cuteness of the cat. Gray smiled. Natsu looked back to his father and nodded. He took the kitten from Wendy and walked over to them.

"I'm Natsu. Happy to meet you," he said to the kitten.

"It's _pleasure _to meet you Natsu," Erza scolded. "Use proper wording!"

"Happy!" the kitten squeaked happily. Natsu cocked an eyebrow. "Happy! Happy!"

"I guess that's his name now," Lucky muttered. "Happy, the exceed panther. What a stupid name."

"Lucky, what did you say about my son?!" the female panther yelled.

"Oh nothing!"

The kitten, Happy, flew out of Natsu's arms and landed on Lucky's back. The little guy waved its paw; "Bye-bye! Bye-bye Natsu! See woo later!"

"Thank you Dragons," Lucky said. "Panthers…" Lucky raised an open paw and closed it. "More out."

The panthers left the village and hell broke loose on Natsu's father.

"I told you it would be bad if we let him stay!"

"We should've left him in the Outside Land!"

One of the older dragons even tried to attack Natsu. Jellal managed to block the older dragon. Erza, Gray, Jellal, Wendy, and even the Twins stood by Natsu. His father behind them.

"It's not his fault, it was ours," Sting said.

"He wouldn't even have _done_ it if everyone in the village didn't make him feel like an outcast," Jellal said.

Igneel closed his onyx eyes and transformed into his human form. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "He practically saved us the trouble of having to fight the panthers. You shouldn't be making such a fuss about it."

"But he was the one who started it!"

"Natsu doesn't belong with us dragons Igneel! Why can't you see that?!"

"Because he is _my_ son! Not yours!"

"He should leave this island for the better!"

Natsu had enough and snapped. He ran passed the other villagers and started running through the forest with fire on his feet.

"Natsu!" Igneel yelled, but Natsu was gone.

_{Line Skip}_

Natsu sat on a lonely cliff, overlooking the village's activities. He hadn't cried like he thought he needed. Instead, Natsu let a few tears out here and there. He spent most of the time playing or ripping up grass and punching a few trees down.

He heard a branch snap behind him. Natsu perked up before sniffing the air. Crisp pine, Jellal. He slumped back down.

"Hey, you okay?" Jellal asked sitting next to him. His feet hanging over the edge.

"Nope."

"It's okay to be different Natsu and to be unaccepted."

"Easy for you to say Jellal," Natsu said. "You're an orphaned dragon. With rare celestial powers. I'm a human with-"

"Powers of a dragon," Jellal interrupted. "Plus, you're an orphan too."

Natsu decided to play around with Jellal for a bit. "What?! I am?!" he asked surprisingly.

"You-you didn't know?!" Natsu shook his head. "Aw crap! When Igneel told me, I thought you knew already!" He grabbed his hair and started shaking forth and back.

Natsu started laughing at Jellal's freak out. The celestial dragon stopped and glared at him.

"That's not funny."

"I thought it was."

"I did too," a new voice said. It was Igneel's. The boys watched him as sat behind them, looking to the village. "I love this spot the best on the island."

Natsu nodded; "Same."

"Natsu, you don't have to be accepted by the others," Igneel said. "There are others that accept you as their friend and that should be enough."

"Like who?"

"Me," Jellal said with a smile.

"And Erza and Gray. Even the Twins. Plus Happy." Natsu shook his head from side to side. "Plus, there are older dragons that like you're spontaneity. Like Ur and Grandeeney. Metalicana likes the way you fight."

Natsu looked to the starry sky. "I just dream to be a dragon. Not just a Dragon Slayer."

"Natsu, being a Dragon Slayer means that you lived with dragons. Breathed them, developed relations with them. It doesn't mean that you're a dragon on the outside. But that you're a dragon on the inside. With powerful abilities and the heart of one. That's all you need Scamp," Igneel said, ruffling his head.

Natsu laughed and nodded. Then, the feel-good moment was ruined by the sound of the trio's stomachs growling for food. They looked to the bellies then back to each other and laughed.

Igneel stood up; "Let's get some grub Boys!"

"Aye!"

Igneel jumped off the cliff and transformed into a dragon. The boys jumped off and rode on his back. Natsu, though prone to motion-sickness, was fine with riding Igneel. He was family.

Natsu looked out of the sea. With the moon reflecting on a large part of it. Thinking about the possibilities of the Outside Land.

_One day, I'll leave this island and see where I come from…_


	4. Someone Like Natsu Arrives

_**Natsu of the Dragons**_

**Chapter Four:** _Someone Like Natsu Arrives_

_Eleven Years Later_

Things have definitely changed over the years. And all have been in Natsu's favour. He got stronger everyday with the training Igneel gives him after his lessons. Sting and Rogue became good friends after a while. Happy, the exceed panther, became Natsu's best friend and pet. The panther even got his other four brothers and sister to become pets for Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue (the only four who wanted a pet).

He even got on terms with the rest of the villagers and doesn't cause as much trouble as before…Well, sometimes. He still gets into fights with Gray, the Twins, and Gajeel with fierce Erza and his dad to pull them apart.

Natsu was happy that he lived with dragons. Even if he wasn't one. But, with his magic, he came close to being one. As the years passed, Natsu became a very powerful Dragon Slayer. He has the possibility to kill the dragons, but Igneel has taught him not to but to subdue the ones outside of the village.

Natsu still dreams of leaving the island with his friends and discovering the Outside Land. He understands what his father meant by keeping here for a while after the others could go, so he can perfect his fire Dragon Slayer magic and be protected without needing the protection of others. And he still had a long way to go.

Life on the Dragon Isle seemed fine. He had just won the most recent battle he had with Gray, Gajeel, and Sting. He and Happy found a great big fish for lunch by the lake. Erza didn't give him a beating, which is _always_ welcomed. And he and Wendy played in the ocean with the others. Which is always fun.

His life was perfect. But, he felt something was missing. Something that, he should know.

_{Line Skip}_

A ship sailed near the coast of Dragon Isle with a few of its passengers knowing what inhabited the island. But, two blonde couldn't enjoy the view as much as everyone else was. The two blonde, a girl and a boy, were hanging over the railing with half of their bodies over the edge. Puking into the sea.

The boy wobbly stood up and turned around to sit on the deck against the railing. The young man had bluish/grey eyes and bright spiky blonde hair. He was tall and muscular. He had a faded scar on his right eye. He wore black puffy pants, a pair of brown boots, and a white shirt. His face was green from motion-sickness.

"Why did you have to choose _transportation_ Lucy?" he asked.

The girl, Lucy, turned her head to him. She was pretty, beautiful actually. Her brown eyes gleamed like the stars and her golden hair that was like the sun was in a messy ponytail. Her slim body was in a tight navy blue jacket that amplified her chest size and her curves. The jacket's high open collar showed cleavage and was trimmed with gold. She wore a pair of short shorts that her navy blue and had stars placed in alignment of each other. Lucy had black thigh-high socks and knee-high black boots. On her hips were a keychain full of keys and a whip tied to her belt.

"Its~_ugh_~the only way to get to the island Laxus," Lucy said. "You could've just asked your father to teleport us to the island instead of letting us take the boat Stu~_ugh_~pid."

"You did _not _just come up with that just now…" the boy named Laxus said.

"I didn't," she said.

"She's right; I did." They looked down to a short old man. He was probably up to Lucy's waist height, if not mid-thigh. He had white hair around his head but not directly on top of his head. His moustache covered most of his mouth and his dark eyes were gleaming in a prankster light. The man wore a simple pair of simple dark pants and a white shirt under a dark purple vest. A pale yellow robe covered his body.

"_You_ made us go through _hell_ for eighteen days Dad!" Laxus yelled before he and Lucy puked over the wall in sync.

"Jude had already paid for the trip with Lucy and my endless begging. I didn't want him to go into a fit of rage Son."

"But Makarov! You could've just let everyone else go on the boat ride while me and Laxus get a head start in exploring!" Lucy whined.

"But the trips better when everyone's involved Child." Makarov motioned to the friends of the two.

_But they get to enjoy it while we have motion-sickness…_Lucy and Laxus thought together.

"Besides, think of it as punishment," Makarov said walking away from the two. They blinked.

"For what Uncle?" Lucy asked.

Makarov looked back over his shoulder; "For burning down that building on your last mission."

"But Dad! That was months ago!" Laxus complained.

"The Council is still repairing damages from it."

"It wasn't entirely _our_ faults Uncle," Lucy defended. He continued walking away from them. Lucy huffed and crossed her arms over her bosom. "It's not like we put the team together in the first place."

Makarov stopped and looked to Lucy. "What was that My Dear?" A lecherous gleam was in his dark eyes.

_Aw shit!_ the girl thought.

Laxus grinded his teeth and his eyes widened. "Crap! You did it now!"

Makarov walked towards her. And Lucy panicked. She would've grabbed her whip or keys if someone came up to her with that look. Lucy stayed frozen though. And Laxus would've fried someone to a crisp if anyone came up to his baby cousin like that. But this man was his father and he couldn't do anything to save her.

But before her uncle could do anything to her, Lucy turned around and puked her guts out again. Ah, such is the life of a Dragon Slayer such as herself and her cousin. Her uncle let out a sigh.

"And I thought Dragon Slayers were tough enough to withstand anything," he muttered.

"We ARE!" the two Dragon Slayers yelled before hanging over the side of the boat.

"Well, it certainly is _their_ fault Dear Brother," a man said.

A sophisticated looking man was standing in front of Makarov. He was much taller than the older man. He had blonde hair that was neatly combed back and hard brown eyes that were stern and held power. He wore very fancy clothes for a sea voyage.

"Aw, don't be so hard on them. They wanted to become Dragon Slayers. And now look at them now Jude," Makarov said to the man. He pointed towards the two blondes as they were still hanging over the railing. "They've…turned into a strong lightning Dragon Slayer and a beautiful celestial Dragon Slayer. And your daughter's a Celestial mage like…her mother."

"Dragon Slayers," Jude scoffed. "Dragons don't exist Daughter. This entire exhibition is a waste of my money and of your friends' time." Lucy father turned around to leave. "Even if you find some, you would have to kill them as they are savages who like the taste of human meat."

Lucy looked into the water as the ship passed through it. Her motion-sickness temporarily forgotten. Her father's been always hard on her beliefs of the mystical beings existing since her mother's death. The main reason why she wanted to find dragons was to find the one that killed her mother. Lucy wanted to be able to find that _one_ dragon to kill it with her own hands. Laxus was pulled into this by his father to protect her.

Makarov noticed the girl's mood and hopped on the railing next to her, minding to avoid her puke. "Don't mind your father Dear. He worries that you'll go crazy."

"What does it matter Uncle? Everyone back home thinks I'm crazy."

Laxus looked at her from the corner of his eyes and stared ahead. "Look at your right hand."

"Laxus-" She didn't want to hear the same speech he's given her in times like this one. But, when he's finished with it, she's always glad he did.

"Just look at it." She did, staring at a pink emblem of a fairy-like creature with a tail running underneath it. Her guild mark of Fairy Tail. "That mark represents a whole group of people that are behind you no matter what you believe in Lucy. That guild mark shows that you're not afraid to show the world that you're just not a pretty face that believes in make believe, but in something great. And a hell of a lot of people is behind you. Not everyone thinks your crazy."

Lucy took a deep breath of the sea water and looked to the sunny clear sky. "Thank you Laxus."

He tapped her arm behind leaving her with his father. "Anytime Kid. And don't forget, your spirits are by side your side too." She nodded and they walked off.

She watched them leave until she stared out of to the sea. To the island that was thought to never existed. She'll prove that dragons were real. With her life and her mother's soul on the line.

_I'll avenge you, Mama_, Lucy thought before the urge to puke came up again. And she was over the railing again.

_{Line Skip}_

"YAHOO!" a pink-haired young man yelled as he jumped from tree to tree above the rest of his friends walking on the ground. "Why don't you guys come up and hang with me?!"

"Because, Idiot," a black-haired young man said (surprisingly with his shirt nowhere in sight), "_I_ don't want to die at the prime of my life."

"Gray, your clothes again," a redhead said in a calm voice. "Don't make me get Juvia."

"Aw no! Not the crazy one!" Gray yelled.

"Juvia heard her name be called! Is there something Juvia could help with?" a blue-haired woman about eighteen looked over a large water vase.

"Don't worry about them Juvia." Another boy, one with ice blue eyes and dark eyes, appeared out of nowhere. "I'm here now."

Gray kicked the other boy's face into the ground. "Back off Lyon." Gray huffed and turned around to see the pink-haired idiot hanging upside down from a low tree branch. A grin etched into his face.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Gray yelled and fell back. Everyone started laughing. Gray glared at the other boy. "That wasn't funny Natsu!"

Natsu spun around on the branch before letting go and landing on his feet. Over the years, Natsu grew to become the tallest in the group and probably the most muscular one of them. His pink hair had become wilder and spikier than before. He wore a black waist jacket with a high collar and gold trimmings with a sleeve on his left arm, exposing his right. He wore white pants and a pair of black boots. His grin never left his face.

"I think everyone disagrees, Stripper," Natsu said.

The girl with the water vase put it down to help Gray up. "Thanks Juvia."

Said girl, Juvia, went off in a fantasy world with heart in her eyes.

"Not again," everyone said.

Natsu shook his head. "I saw something up there."

"Was it your brain that floated out of your head again?" Lyon joked. Gray laughed and high fived him.

"Nice one Bro!"

"I try."

The redhead shook her head. "What did you see Natsu?" she asked.

"Well, _Erza_, I saw a ship on the coast."

Erza's brown eyes widened. "A ship? Off the coast of the island." Natsu nodded.

"That's weird," Juvia added, snapping out of her fairytale. Her hand was on her chin as she thought. She looked to the others with a hard look in her dark blue eyes. "There hasn't been a ship for a long time."

"Yes. Specifically since Natsu arrived on the island," Lyon said, looking to the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu had a look on that had a '_mischievous deeds must be done_' feel to it. "You wanna check it out?"

Erza shrugged. "Let's dropped off the things and head out."

"Maybe Gajeel and the Twins can come. What about you two?" Gray asked Juvia and Lyon.

"Juvia will go wherever you do Gray-sama." That answers for Juvia.

"I'll pass. Mother's teaching me a new technique. Tell me over dinner though." Lyon left the others to do some training.

"Alright then. We'll ask Jellal for you too Erza," Natsu said with a grin.

Erza's face turned to a dark hue of red. She pulled out a sword and pointed it at Natsu's throat. "Shut it, Fire Boy…"

Natsu just smiled until Erza put her sword away. "Let's head out."

Once they reached their village, they saw a big group in the village square with Igneel surrounded.

"No one is to go near the creatures that have arrived on the island. Metalicana, Grandeeney, Ur, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, and I will take to the skies, surveying them."

"If you manage to meet one of them," Ur said, interrupting, "don't hesitate to kill them."

"Dismissed," Igneel said. He looked and saw Natsu. "That means you too Son."

Natsu had a look of surprise on. "Me, Igneel? I would never-"

"Yes, you would."

"Yeah I would."

"I mean it though Natsu. You don't know what they're capable of doing," Igneel said.

"They might be nice Sir," Erza said. "Maybe to go so far to learn from us and for us from them."

"And if they're not?" Gray added.

"Just stay away from them until I say otherwise. Understand?" Igneel said.

"Yes Sir," the others, but Natsu, said.

"Natsu? I need you to protect the clan. That means leaving the new creatures to us."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I got it. Can we take Wendy to the beach? She's been dying to go for a while."

"Bring Jellal with you. He'll keep you in line." Igneel left them.

"Alright." Natsu said. He went over to where Jellal and Wendy were. "C'mon Losers. We're going to see some creatures."

"Natsu, Igneel said not to," Jellal said.

"I know. But don't _you_ want to learn about new places?"

"I want to go!" sixteen-year old Wendy yelled.

Jellal looked defeated and nodded slowly. "Let's head out then."

_{Line Skip}_

"Why did we have to bring so many people?" Gray asked.

Natsu looked over his shoulder and watched the ice dragon carry Wendy on his back to pick some healing leaves as they walked to the beach where the ship was with Juvia not far behind. Gajeel was talking to Rogue about something with Rogue's exceed panther, Frosch, was on his shoulder. Gajeel's exceed, Panther Lily, was walking and talking to Wendy's and Natsu's exceeds, Carla and Happy. Sting was walking with his exceed, Lector. Erza and Jellal were talking about cake or something.

"Why complain?" Natsu asked.

"Because we'll be noticed

Natsu grinned. "No we won't."

They reached the beach where the ship was far out in the sea.

"What do you think they're doing?"

Everyone shrugged. Wendy pointed out something in the water.

"Look! Something in the water's coming here!" she yelled.

Natsu looked at a large rock. "There!" They jumped behind the rock and peeped their heads over it to see.

A large guy came to shore. The guy was huge compared to everyone else, muscles covered his body. His blonde hair was matted against his face from the salty water and he had bluish/grey eyes. He clothes were soaked. He turned back to the water and raised his buff arms in triumphant.

"I win Lil' Cous!" he yelled.

A girl stood up in the water and the boys' attention immediately went to hers. Their eyes widened as they looked at the new creature. Her wet clothes stuck to her curvy body, enhancing the size of her chest. Her golden blonde hair stuck to her face in a near perfect way. Her brown eyes, looked annoyed at first, but looked around the shore in awe before the beauty. Her long legs seemed to go on for miles.

"Well, you're bigger than me Laxus," the girl said in an angelic voice that Natsu or the boys couldn't get out of their heads.

Wendy, being the youngest in the group, blushed from the boys' reactions. Erza nodded approvingly towards the girl and shook her head at the boys' reactions. Juvia just glared at the new girl as Gray had his attention all over her.

_Love Rival_, the water dragon thought.

Natsu gapped at the new creature. She wasn't like anything he's ever seen on the island. Sure, the girls in his village were beautiful, Erza and Juvia were examples and Wendy's becoming a fine little lady. But they were nothing compared to this newcomer.

_She's…beautiful…_he thought.

Gajeel, who was the only one who managed to snap out of it laughed at the Dragon Slayer gapping at the beauty. _Heh…Looks like he found a mate, eh?_

"Whatcha guys looking at?!" the exceeds, forgotten by the partners, nearly yelled.

They all jumped out of their skins before everyone grabbed an exceed and covered their mouths. No matter whom it belonged to.

"Shut…Up!" Natsu whispered/yelled.

"Did you hear that?" the girl asked, looking directly to the rock where the dragons and Dragon Slayer were hiding behind.

The boy, Laxus, looked around and shrugged. "Must've been an animal or something. Or we've been on the boat too long and the motion-sickness got to us."

_Motion-sickness on a ship?_ Natsu thought. He peered over the rock, just barely being able to see the girl.

The girl laughed; Natsu noted that it was the most beautiful sound he's ever heard with a ghost of a blush dusting his cheeks. "Maybe. But we can't do anything about it since we're Dragon Slayers."

Natsu was sure he heard her right. Dragon Slayers? They were like him. So much like him. He looked to the others; they didn't seem it hear it.

_They're like me…_


	5. When Slayers Collide

_**Natsu of the Dragons**_

**Chapter Five:**_ When Slayers Collide_

"We'll take the boats to the shore!" Jude yelled on deck.

Lucy managed to cock her head towards her father. "Are you serious?! Move boats?"

A blue-haired girl walked up to her, carrying books on dragons. Her blue hair was in a pixie cut but was held back with a yellow headband. She wore an orange dress that had red lines on it and went to her lower thigh. She wore brown ankle boots. The girl was of lower-than-average height. She had a pair of red-rimmed glasses on her hazel eyes and a smile on her face.

"C'mon, Lu-chan. It wasn't that bad," the girl said.

"Easy for you to say Twerp," Laxus muttered beside Lucy. "You're not like us-OW!"

Lucy had kicked her cousin down. He glared up to her from the ground. "What did I tell you about calling Levy-chan a '_Twerp_'?"

Laxus rubbed his head and got up as he mumbled. Levy shook her head.

"No time to waste you two Dragons," Levy said. "Mira and the others want you two to help load up the boats."

_Which means riding them_, Lucy thought. The celestial Dragon Slayer looked out to the beach. _I've got it!_

"No! Nah-uh! I've been stuck on this boat for eighteen _straight_ days with no stable ground Levy-chan!" Lucy yelled, getting up on the railing. Trying not to puke or fall off. "If you guys need me, I'll be swimming to the beach! Peace; I'm out!"

The blonde girl jumped into the water. Once she surfaced for air she swam for the beach. Her cousin and Levy could only watch in amazement before the petite girl shrugged.

"No point in stopping that girl," Levy muttered, half to herself and the other to Laxus.

Laxus smiled; "You got that right."

"Well, you coming?"

"For what?"

"To help load the boats Silly," another female said.

The two turned around and saw a beautiful white-haired beauty. Her white hair was down and blew with the ocean breeze. Her bangs were pinned up with a hair tie. Her blue eyes looking in a motherly aspect towards the two others. She wore a black dress that had white lacy ruffles on the edges and reached her knees. She was a pair of black dress shoes. She held two large crates in her hands.

"Mira…" Laxus managed to say before puking over the edge.

Mira smiled and looked around in wonder before setting the crates down. "My, where's Lucy?"

Levy pointed to where Lucy was swimming happily in circles in the ocean. "There."

"Ah, she must be glad we've reached land then," Mira said. Mira stared lovingly towards the girl. "She takes after Lady Layla."

Laxus raised his head and nodded. "No doubt about it. She's wild like Auntie Lay."

Mira sighed and she turned back around to pick up the crates. "Well, no time to dabble. C'mon Laxus."

"For what?" he asked. He felt a strong aura surrounding the beauty.

She looked back to him with a glare in her blue eyes. "To help unload the ship _Silly_. Or, would rather sleep with the fishes? _Or_, _perhaps_, go on another long boat ride home."

Laxus gulped and looked down to the water. "Actually, I think I should go follow Lucy…You know, in case she gets in trouble or something." Laxus was about jump.

"Why you-" Mira yelled. She leaned over the railing where the Dragon Slayer jumped. "SHE DOESN'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION IDIOT! SHE'S A FREAKING _DRAGON SLAYER_!" The frightening girl sighed. "What am I going to do with those two, Levy?"

Said girl shrugged before they went out to load the boats.

Lucy saw her cousin swimming over to her and Mira hanging over the railing of the ship. Lucy laughed. "Mira got you, huh?"

"I'm _not _going on another boat," he grumbled. He looked to the majestic island and a smirk appeared on his face. "Hey."

Lucy looked to him, as if telling him to go on.

"You wanna race?"

A similar smirk appeared on her face. "On three. One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

They were off, racing towards the beach. At first they were neck and neck. But Lucy caught a flash of pink on the shore which caused to her lose momentum. Laxus ran on the sand and raised his arms in triumph.

"I win Lil' Cous!" he yelled.

Lucy managed to walk on the beach, her blonde hair out of the ponytail and in a mess. "Well, you're bigger than me Laxus." She lied. If she told him that something was out here, he would flip.

They looked at the trees there were in front of them. Before a sound escaped from behind one of the rocks. She looked at one specifically. She cocked her head in confusion. This was the rock that the pink blur went to.

"Did you hear that?" Lucy asked.

Laxus looked around before he shrugged. "Must've been an animal or something. Or we've been on the boat too long and the motion-sickness got to us."

Lucy laughed. "Maybe. But we can't do anything about it since we're Dragon Slayers."

"Where are those two _useless_ imbeciles?!" Jude's voice rang. "Laxus! _LUCY!_ Get here this instance!"

"Father…" Lucy said. Lucy's happy feeling went down. "Coming Father! We better get back."

"I don't like how he talks to you Lucy," Laxus said.

Lucy shrugged and walked to where the others were. "What can I do Laxus? He's my father."

"Even so, he shouldn't talk to you like you mean nothing in the world."

Lucy shrugged again once they saw the others unloading. Jude saw them and marched over to them.

"How could you two go for a leisurely _swim_ while the others here have been working hard to unload the ship?! We're only staying here for two-and-a-half weeks, yes. But you two should still pull your _own_ weight around." He glared at Lucy. "_You _should be doing the most work Young Lady. After all, it was _you_ who wanted to go on this _stupid_, _useless_ trip in the first place."

Lucy stood there, taking in her father's insults. She's learned over the years since her mother's death that is was better to take the bashes he gave her.

_It's a way of coping…_ Lucy had always told herself that. People had different ways of coping, and this was her father's way of doing so.

"Yes Father."

"Good," he said. He walked passed her to the unloaded boat. "Start making camp. I'll be back with more of the supplies." He left on the boat towards the ship.

Lucy took a deep breath in. She felt a hand on her arm. Her brown eyes connected with sapphire blue ones. A girl, her age, with short white hair and wore bright summer clothing looked at her with sympathetic eyes. You could see a white mark similar to Lucy's on her left thigh.

"Lisanna…" Lucy said.

"You don't have to take what he says, you know." Lisanna was one of Lucy's oldest friends from the guild, along with Levy. They've been on plenty of adventures together with Lisanna's older sister, Mira, and brother, Elfman.

"Tried telling her that already Liz," Laxus said passing the girls towards the pile of supplies.

Lisanna let out a laugh. "I figured you would already."

Lucy looked to the forest behind them. "You…hear something?"

"Must've been your imagination Lucy. Back to your father. He's just not being a _man_!" a big man said.

His dark tanned body was covered in muscles. A black mark of Lucy's was on the left side of his neck. His blue eyes were fierce and his white (out-of-place) hair was pulled back with a black headband. His white shirt as lying on the sand somewhere and his black pants were rolled up to avoided getting soaked or filling up with sand.

"It's not like that Elfman," Lucy said. "He's just being-" A blur of pink went into the forest. "Something just went into the forest!" Lucy started running after it.

"Lucy! Wait!" Mira started running after her but Laxus grabbed her wrist. "Laxus! She could get into trouble!"

"She'll be fine Mira," he said, going to the pile of supplies. "She can take care of herself from an animal."

"What happens if it's not an animal? But a dragon, Son?" Makarov said. Laxus looked up to see his father sitting on crates.

The blonde looked back to where Lucy disappeared to. "If it's a dragon…That's where her training comes in."

_{Line Skip}_

Natsu and the others watched as the two blondes, Lucy and Laxus, walk away at the sound of a man's yells. It made the Dragon Slayer heat up in anger. Who could someone yell those insults to someone as beautiful as this _Lucy_ girl?!

"Alright! We've seen them. Surveyed them. Know what they look like, humans." It was Jellal who started talking. "We have to go _now_ Natsu!"

Everyone started heading back to the village through the forest. Natsu didn't notice until Happy called out to him.

"Didn't you guys _hear_ what that girl said?!" he said, excitingly.

"What _did_ she say Natsu?" Erza asked.

"They're _Dragon Slayers_! Like me! I have to find out more about them."

"NO, you _don't_," Jellal said. "I told Dad I wouldn't let you drag us into trouble like you always do."

"So what? This is different."

"It _is_. We could get killed Natsu," Gray said. "Like you said, they're _Dragon Slayers_. People who are bred to kill our kind."

Natsu huffed and turned back around. "You guys go ahead. I've gotta learn more about Lucy." He ran to where Lucy and the other Dragon Slayer were on instinct.

"Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"The girl," Gajeel said.

"Shit! He makes everything so freaking difficult for me!" Jellal yelled. He was about to go after him but Erza stopped him. "Erza?"

"Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, go after him. We'll head back. Make sure you bring some food. You three hunting's the excuse."

"Roger," Sting said.

"Yes," Rogue mumbled.

"Heard that Crazy Lady," Gajeel said, ducking a thrown sword.

"I'm not _CRAZY_!" Erza yelled as they ran away.

_{Line Skip}_

His palms were on fire as he watched the older man that looked like Lucy yell at her for something. The guy she was with, Laxus, glared at the man.

_On the same page, eh Laxus?_ Natsu thought.

The man left on the boat. Just looking at the form of transportation made Natsu sick. There were two white-haired girls that flocked around Lucy, comforting her. A really big guy without a shirt (_Must have Gray's stripping habit_, Natsu thought) with white hair was carrying some supplies while a short old man sat on one of the crates.

A breeze blew pass Natsu and he caught a scent of lavender and salty ocean water.

_Must be hers._

"Pst! Pst! _Natsu!_" someone whispered angrily behind him. He turned around and saw a blonde and two dark haired dragons behind him.

"We gotta go now!" Sting whispered.

"You…hear something?" Lucy asked, looking in the direction where the three dragons and fire Dragon Slayer were hiding.

"Must've been your imagination Lucy. Back to your father. He's just not being a _man_!" the big guy said.

"See! We almost got caught!" Rogue whispered/yelled.

"He's right Salamander," Gajeel said, calling Natsu his nickname. "Let's go."

Natsu sighed in defeat. If Lucy and the others she was with found them, they were at a disadvantage. They don't know how strong they were and even dragons had limits. "Let's go."

Natsu stood up too quickly. And Lucy noticed it.

"Something went into the forest!" Lucy yelled.

_Shit!_ the three dragons and Dragon Slayer thought. They ran into the forest, knowing that there was a possibility that the girl as following.

"Lucy! Wait!" one of the girls yelled.

Hunch confirmed.

"We're dead!" the Twins yelled as they glared behind them to Natsu. "And its _your_ fault again Natsu!"

"Oh shut up!" Natsu yelled back.

"Wait! Jesus Christ! Wait!" the girl yelled.

_{Line Skip}_

They were fast. But so was Lucy. She was still behind them, managing to only follow the movements of the branches and leaves and with her sense of smell. Whatever they are, Lucy could handle them right. She reached a clearing in the forest. She looked around and saw the trees covering the skies. A few leaves fell from their branches.

_Unnatural…There's no wind_, Lucy thought. She looked up but a man was about to knock her to the ground.

"Ambush!" she yelled as she got into a fighting stance.

Lucy grabbed the man's leg and pulled him down to her level before she kicked him into a tree. The trunk broke from the force. The man stared at her in awe when he recovered.

The tanned man she just pummelled into the tree had shaggy black hair that was pulled back with a patterned green and black headband. He wore a worn-out black waist jacket that was trimmed with grey and the edges were ripped. He pants were a light shade of brown and baggy. He wore steel-toed boots. Lucy made sure to note his eyes; red.

"The girl took down Gajeel with ease," someone's voice said. Lucy guessed that the man she took down was Gajeel.

"It took Natsu years to do that." There were three…But Lucy smelled four different scents in her range.

"Guess it's my turn to play with her, Brother," the first voice said. Lucy made an angry face; he made it sound…disturbing.

"Do you realize how disturbing that sounded?" the second voice asked.

Lucy heard a zipping noise come from above. She jumped out of the way and watched as someone jumped in front of her.

The person was a light blonde guy with blue eyes that had slits as pupils. He wore a blue open vest with no shirt underneath. The vest was trimmed with fur. He wore extremely baggy white pants that were held up by suspenders. His brown boots were lined with yellow stripes. He had a suggesting look in his eyes.

"Let's dance Girlie," he said, charging towards her.

"Alright," Lucy said. She grabbed her whip. "You lead!

She whipped the whip towards his foot and pulled on it to wrap around his foot.

"What the?" the man said.

"Sting! Watch out!" Gajeel yelled.

The blonde looked back to him. "What are you-" Too late.

Lucy punched him in the gut, causing the one named Sting to fall back. She pulled on the whip to make him go into the air before jumping up to his height.

"What are you?" he asked.

Lucy smirked before elbowing his head into the ground. She pulled on the whip, unwrapping itself around Sting's foot. "Dragon Slayer Lucy Heartfilia, at your service."

She heard someone land behind her. She looked and saw another man wearing dark clothing and a black hood covering his face. He seemed to have pale skin though. "Dragon Slayer, you say?"

"Watch it Rogue," Gajeel coughed out. "She's strong. And that's not even the extent of her power from what I can tell."

"I'll be fine Gajeel. Take care of yourself right now." Rogue looked to Lucy. "I won't go easy on you. You've hurt my family. And for that you must pay."

Lucy set herself in a fighting stance again; her feet apart with her right foot in front of her left, her right arm extended and her left tucked in. "Bring it."

Rogue started charging towards her. Lucy stepped to the side. A golden magic circle with a dragon's head in the middle formed around her Lucy. Rogue looked surprised and Lucy smirked.

"Celestial Dragon's Illuminated Elbow!" she yelled. Her elbow started glowing and light appeared out of it before bashing into Rogue's chest.

"Celestial Dragon Slayer?!" Rogue yelled.

"Rare…" Sting said.

Rogue rolled on the ground and looked up to her. "Your light's strong. Let's see if it can handle my shadows."

Lucy stood into a stance, ready.

Rogue took a deep breath in. Lucy's eyes realized what he was pulling. _Dragon's Roar!_ She was about to counter with her own. But Rogue actually roared. Lucy stumbled back. _He's…he's a-_

Rogue smirked and everything went dark around Lucy. Shadows were covering her.

"Where…where am I?" she asked herself.

Rogue suddenly appeared in front of the Dragon Slayer. "In my shadows."

Before Lucy could react, Rogue punched her into a tree. The tree's trunk snapped and fell back. Lucy felt a bruise on her back and blood trickling down her mouth. She wiped it and looked up to see Rogue in her face.

"You're good," Lucy said.

Rogue had a ghost of a smile. "So are you." Rogue took off his hood to reveal his black hair and…red eyes.

Lucy's brown ones widened. _He's…He's the one!_ she thought angrily. She turned to Gajeel. _It couldn't have been him! His skin wasn't as pale as this one._

"You…" Lucy growled.

"Excuse me?" Rogue asked.

There was a dark aura emitting from Lucy. Another magic circle appeared around her, but there was more power emitting from it. As the other two stood up, they were nearly brought back down from the immense power coming from her. Rogue jumped to where the other two where.

The wind picked up and whirled around Lucy. Her brown eyes were filled with pure rage. Lucy's body changed. Her pupils going into slits and her skin morphing into that of a dragon. Golden scales were forming on her arms and legs, some were on her cheeks as well.

"What's going on?!" Sting yelled.

"I don't know!" Rogue yelled back.

Gajeel looked like he knew what was going on as Lucy stepped towards them. "Shit! She's going into Dragon Force!"

"Then…You know what happens to you for going up against me then," Lucy said.

She was fine in taking these three. She could distinctively differ the three from the scents. Gajeel: Freshly made iron. Sting: Newly cut grass. Rogue: Dark and moist dirt. But it was the fourth scent that made her cautious: Ashes and cinders. The smell of freshly burnt wood.

"I've only seen it once Girl," Gajeel said. "And Natsu's Dragon Force looks fiercer than yours!"

"We'll see about that." Lucy ran up to them, about to unleash her attack before a pink head came in front of her. The pink head thrust their fist towards her. Her countered with her own fist. Still in Dragon Force.

"Get out of here!" the new voice yelled. "I got this."

Lucy jumped back to get a better view of the last guy. Her breathing hitched. He was attractive. More than it. He looked like those gods that were in the temples she's visited on mission. He had an Adonis body; tanned skin, muscles that were well developed and looked amazing on him. His rugged look with dishevelled spiky pink hair and dark, mysterious onyx eyes went well with his sharp features. His black jacket had one sleeve on his left arm and had yellow trims. His white pants reached mid-shin and had black tied up edges. On his feet were black boots.

Lucy grinned, revealing her sharp canines as the other three retreated into the forest. "Who are you?"

"Natsu of the Dragons, fire Dragon Slayer."


	6. Forbidden Meetings

_**Natsu of the Dragons**_

**Chapter Six:**_ Forbidden Meetings_

Lucy was strong. Very strong. She managed to take down Gajeel in five seconds, flat. Not to mention both of the Twins which never happens. That's what happens when you put a rare Dragon Slayer up against dragons.

And Natsu always loves a good challenge. Today's: Take down a damn beautiful and damn powerful Slayer.

This guy was strong. Lucy could feel the power emitting from him. He could probably feel hers. He was a Dragon Slayer too. A _fire_ Dragon Slayer. She's seen plenty of different Slayers before. Hell, Laxus' a lightning Slayer and a celestial Slayer herself, she's seen plenty. But never a fire Slayer.

But, Lucy loves going up against bigger opponents. It meant more money on missions. Today's: Take down a freaking hot fire Dragon Slayer. She was in it.

As she watched where that Rogue ran off to, she had one thought in mind. _He's a dragon…A dark shadow dragon…Maybe the one that killed Mama._

Natsu caught her staring where the others ran. "You're not getting passed me, you know that right?"

Lucy, startled, looked directly in his dark eyes. She smirked. "I could always try, right?" Lucy let out a deep breath, extinguishing her Dragon Force. "Let's play on an even field, shall we? I'm Lucy by the way."

"I know."

They stood in a fighting position, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Let's go!" Natsu yelled as he went towards Lucy.

"Fine by me!" Lucy yelled back.

A red magic circle appeared around Natsu with a dragon in the middle. Lucy's golden magic circle appeared again.

"Fire Dragon's!"

"Celestial Dragon's!"

"IRON FIST!" the two Slayers yelled. Lucy's fist glowed gold while Natsu had fire around his. The fists collided, forcing the two back. Unaffected.

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards Lucy with his arm on fire. He swiped at her but she flipped backwards. A magic circle appeared around her feet.

"Celestial Dragon's Claw!" Her feet had the golden light around them and she kicked Natsu's chin hard.

He fell back as she stood up. Natsu's red magic circle appeared around him as he ran towards Lucy. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

He rammed into her full force with his body on fire. Natsu made Lucy crash into a tree where he stood over her. Lucy glared up at him with her brown orbs.

"You looked like you were going after Rogue, why?"

"None of your business! Celestial Dragon's Claw!" Lucy yelled as she kicked him out of her way. He fell down to her left. "What's it to you anyways?"

"It matters…because he's my friend! And my friends are my family!"

Lucy looked at him in curiosity. This Natsu had the same values as herself. She glared at him again. "If you must know, I have reason to believe that _Rogue_ took something important away from me!"

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Persistent aren't ya?"

"Just when it comes to my family."

"Stay out of it!" Lucy took a deep breath in. "Celestial Dragon's Roar!"

Natsu took a deep breath in. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The two attacks collided with each other. It seemed that the two Dragon Slayers were evenly matched. It continued to go on like that. The battle wasn't budging in any direction as the celestial Dragon Slayer and fire Dragon Slayer were even. Natsu and Lucy had met their match.

After what seemed like hours, they both collapsed, running low on energy and on magic. Lucy was on her knees when Natsu sat on the ground.

She looked up to him. "Do~_huff_~you really want to know what he took from me?"

"What?" Natsu asked, out of breath.

"Eight years ago, someone killed my mother. Your friend, Rogue, looks like the man who did it."

"It couldn't be Rogue," Natsu said. He regretted it when he saw that her eyes were on the verge of tears.

"_What?_" she asked.

"It couldn't have been Rogue. He would've been twelve. Dragons aren't allowed to leave the island until they're at _least _fifteen. But, he's never even left the island yet." He covered his mouth. "Shit! I wasn't suppose to tell you that."

"I figured they were dragons eventually Fire Boy," she said in a detached voice.

_She's smart too_, Natsu thought.

Lucy looked defeated. She stared into her hands. Tears escaped her eyes. She punched her ground and hunched over sobbing.

"And I thought if I found this place I would find him! And when I thought I did, he's never even left this place!" she screamed into the dirt.

Natsu looked to the ground. He wasn't sure how he was feeling about a fellow Dragon Slayer _crying_. Even if she did try to kill him. But he knew he didn't like the feeling of anyone crying. He managed to get up and walk to her.

"Hey-"

"Might as well try to _find_ dragons to _study_ to fool Father," Lucy said to herself.

"Luigi, listen!"

Lucy glared at him before bonking him on the head. "It's Lucy Dumbass! And what?"

"My dad might know."

Lucy wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "Your dad?"

"Yeah. He's the leader of the clan. I'll take you to him right now." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Is your dad a human? Like us or-"

"Nah. He's a fire dragon! He taught me fire Dragon Slaying! Oh wait," Natsu said, stopping in the middle of the clearing.

"What?"

"I wasn't even supposed to follow you. Let alone appear in front of you."

"You followed me?"

"Well, kinda." Lucy glared at him. "Hear me out; being stuck here with a bunch of stinking dragons is hard. There are some really annoying ones, like the three you totally _dominated _over and scary ones. There's no other human on this island but me. So, when I saw you, I jumped at the chance to watch you."

Lucy sighed. "Al-"

A roar echoed through the trees. Natsu understood it. _NATSU! YOU IDIOT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_

"What was that?" Lucy asked, looking above.

"My dad."

"_LUCY HEARTFILIA!_" a man yelled.

"Was that your-"

"Dad? Yeah. I have to go." Lucy was about to leave, but Natsu grabbed her hand. "Natsu." His stare made her feel uncomfortable. "What?"

"Meet-" he started.

"Get away from her!" a man yelled behind Lucy.

A gunshot was fired and Natsu pulled Lucy down with him.

"Go!" she whispered.

"Meet me here tomorrow! In the morn!" he whispered back before running off to find his father.

Lucy sat up as she watched Natsu run into the forest with Laxus and Elfman after him. She felt an arm jerk her to her feet and her father was in her face.

"_You_ are never to see him again, understood?" Lucy just glared at him. Jude's grip on her arm tightened, hurting her more. "_Understood?_" Lucy hastily nodded and Jude dropped her to the ground.

"Lucy!" Mira yelled as she ran over to her with a first aid kit. "Darling, you're covered in bruises cuts, _and_ burns."

"Yeah…Sorry for worrying you Mira-nee."

Mira let out a sigh. "You're such a wild child Lucy." Lucy smiled before blacking out into Mira's awaiting arms.

_{Line Skip}_

Natsu thought the trouble off seeing the girl was all worth it. The bruises he obtained from her fight were plenty of proof for him. She was something special and something different.

He heard footsteps after him for a while, before they faded out. They probably stopped trying.

He stopped running and looking back to Lucy's direction, he laughed. "That was some fight Luce," he said. _You're heck of a girl._

_NATSU!_ The boy felt the wind pick up as four dragons landed around him. One was red, Igneel, two were ice blue, Ur and Gray, and the last one was gold, Jellal.

_What were you thinking?! Picking a fight with another _Dragon Slayer_?!_ Ur yelled. _A _celestial_ Dragon Slayer to boot!_

"I'm sorry, I wanted to-"

_You put three other dragons' lives in danger!_ Jellal yelled. _This Slayer had the potential to kill them!_

"I managed to stop her!"

_The Slayer's a girl?_ Igneel asked.

_Yes Sir. A very pretty one may I add_, Gray added.

"Shut it Gray," Natsu grumbled.

_Natsu…Don't tell me you have _feelings_ for this girl? _Igneel asked.

"I don't know. But I know I want to help her, Dad! She's looking for someone! A dragon I think!" Natsu said.

_Why would she look here? There's plenty of dragons in the Outside Land_, Ur said.

"I didn't get that out of her."

_Why is she looking for a dragon?_ Gray asked.

"A dark shadow dragon killed her mother. She thought Rogue was it but it happened a long time ago. Before the Twins could even transform."

Igneel looked to Ur. She had a scared expression. _Igneel, you don't think that?_

_It's a possibility Ur. Natsu…_

"Yes Igneel."

_I told you to stay away from the humans. You disobeyed me Son._ Natsu looked to the ground. _But, you did save the others. And you're making a friend. How pretty was she Boys?_

_You've never seen anyone like her Father_, Jellal said.

_Aw yeah! Not to mention her wicked body!_ Gray snickered, noticing the blush on the fire Dragon Slayer's face.

Igneel laughed. He lowered his head to allow Natsu to climb aboard. _Let's go home. Ur, check around the island once more. Make sure there are no…surprises._ The ice dragon nodded before heading to the skies with the younger dragons. _Natsu, I won't punish you for this._

Natsu swung down to his dad's onyx eyes. "You're not?"

Igneel laughed and shook his head. Natsu sat properly._ What's this girl's name Son?_

"Lucy."

Igneel stopped. _Lucy Heartfilia?_

"Y-yeah."

Igneel nodded and continued on their way. _Listen Natsu…I want you to bring her to me tomorrow._

"That might be hard. Her dad kinda caught me with her."

Igneel snickered. _Got caught doing something, eh Son?_

"It's not like that Dirty Old Man."

_I want to get some things sorted out._

"Yes Dad," Natsu said, looking back to where Lucy was.

Natsu though she was strange. She was holding back something. Natsu didn't want that. He wanted to know what was going on with her. And Natsu planned to be successful in it.

_{Line Skip}_

Lucy woke up in a tent, covered in some bandages. Thanks to her healing factor, being a Dragon Slayer, she was near full recovery from that battle she had with Natsu the day before. The sun was starting to rise in the ocean horizon.

He was weird. That was for sure, actually _understanding_ dragon speech. That Natsu was something else.

Lucy got out of her bed, noticing that she was wearing a new set of clothes and threw on her boots. She saw that her whip and keys were on the chair in the tent. She wrapped her belt around her waist, with her keys and whip tied to it. She headed out.

Lucy must've been out all day yesterday because the camp was already set up. There were a bunch of tents pitched and even a dying campfire. Everyone else was sleeping.

_Better get out quick_, she thought. She started picking up her pace through the camp and was about to go into the forest when someone stopped her.

"Where do you think _you're _going Young Lady?"

Lucy stopped and turned expectantly to a short old man, sitting on a rock with a pipe in his hand. "I was going to explore some more Uncle."

"I think you were going to see that fire Dragon Slayer," Makarov said.

Lucy chuckled and looked down with a hand on her face. "Nothing gets past Fairy Tail's Master, huh?"

Makarov shook his head. "You know what you're father said."

"I don't think he really cares."

"Lucy…You're pushing your father's limits too far. Ease off."

"Like he hasn't pushed passed _mine_ years ago."

Makarov looked down to the ground. There was plenty of tension between his younger brother and his daughter. It was what made Lucy's overpowering self so destructive on missions. Being destructive on missions with Laxus and the other guild mates was her way of releasing steam.

The old master had tried many ways of ridding the tension between the two but none were successful. Maybe, by learning of the dragons' ways with this boy, she would be able to deal with her father.

Makarov nodded towards the forest. "Go off exploring Child," he said with a wink and gleam in his eyes.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Thank you Uncle."

And with that Lucy ran into the forest. Makarov jumped off the rock, making his way to camp. Mira would want to know where Lucy had gone off to without eating breakfast and it was best to tell them before Jude went off on another rampage like the day before.


	7. Meeting the Dragons

_**Natsu of the Dragons**_

**Chapter Seven:**_ Meeting the Dragons_

Natsu wasn't one to be patient. If it was Stripper, Iron-Head, or one of the Twins or even his own _father_, he would've marched out to beat the living daylights out of them. But, he had Happy with him to keep him entertained. And he was waiting for that special girl, Lucy. For her, he would wait. How much longer? He didn't know.

"Natsu~" Happy whined as the little three-foot cat climbed on his partner's back. "How much longer?"

Natsu laughed. "Not much longer Buddy." Natsu caught whiff of lavender and ocean salt in the air. He turned in the direction of the scent. "Look who's here…"

Lucy ran out of the forest trees and bushes as she pried a few leaves out of her hair. She was wearing the same clothes as yesterday…Except they weren't ruined by Natsu's fire. Some of her blonde hair was bunched up on the right side of her head and tied with a blue ribbon.

Lucy looked up and saw Natsu standing across from her with a little _blue_ cat-like creature hanging on his back. He grinned to her and she cautiously made her way towards them. Not completely trusting them yet.

"Hey You!" Natsu said.

"Hey…Natsu, right? I wasn't sure if I got it right," Lucy said.

"That's right Luigi," the fire Dragon Slayer said.

"It's _Lucy_, Idiot. _L-U-C-Y_!" the celestial Dragon Slayer corrected. She shook her head, giving up trying to deal with this idiot. _Is everyone on this island like this?_ "Well, what was the point of making me come here?"

"To learn about stuff," Happy said.

Lucy looked to the cat, then to Natsu. Then back to the cat. Natsu nodded, confirming Lucy's suspicions. The girl screeched and ran behind a tree.

"The cat's talking!" she yelled.

"Well duh! I'm an exceed Silly," the cat said. Natsu took Happy off his back and holding him for Lucy to see.

"It's…It's not an act, or something?! Like a ventriloquist?" Lucy asked.

"What's a _wind-trill-o-quest_?" Natsu asked, tilting his pink head in confusion.

Lucy sunk her head. _I'm not getting anywhere with these two_. She waved her hand in dismissal. "Never mind. What exactly _are_ you?" She poked Happy's furry stomach.

"I'm an exceed panther."

"Not very big to be a panther, aren't ya?"

Happy eyes filled up with tears and the cat lunged into Natsu's chest. Sobbing hysterically. Natsu patted Happy's back while glaring at the blonde. Lucy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?"

"Natsu! Lushie's being mean!" Happy yelled.

"Lucy, be nice to Happy and say sorry," Natsu said. "He's a very sensitive guy."

_He's a cat…_ Lucy sighed. If she was going to get anywhere with them, she might as well play by their rules. "I'm…sorry Happy. It won't happen again."

"Okay!" Happy said, flying out of Natsu's arms.

_He's bounces back fast and…he flies. Nothing's impossible of Dragon Isle._

"We'll show you around the island first. Then we can get to learning."

"Learning what exactly?" Lucy asked as she followed Natsu onto a forest path.

"What's it like in the Outside Land? What the people are like. What foods are there to eat. And about yourself too. Let's not forget that. Plus, you came to learn about dragons, right?"

"More about dragons. I learned some things about dragons from Celeste."

"Celeste?" Happy asked, flying around Lucy's blonde head.

"Yeah; she's the one who taught me my celestial Dragon Slaying magic. And my celestial spirit magic too."

"So, this Celeste's a-"

"Celestial dragon, yeah. But, she's been missing for about eight years."

Natsu looked over his shoulder to see Lucy staring at the ground with a sad, longing look on her pretty face. He turned back; "I'm sorry to hear that."

Happy, noticing the mood in the air, decided to change it. "What's celestial spirit magic?" The cat landed on Lucy's shoulder.

She looked to him and smiled. Lucy unhooked her keys from her belt and let Happy hold them. Happy looked through the fancy designs and drawings on the heads of the keys. "These keys opens the gate to the Spirit Realm. That's where spirits live. Spirit mages, like me, collect these keys to gain spirits. A mage agrees to a contract with the spirit and the contract is life bounding. Once the mage dies, the spirit is released from its contract and finds a new owner.

"Celestial Keys are separated into two groups." Lucy took the keys out of Happy's paws. She separated the golden keys from the silver ones. "The silver ones are very common in magic shops around Fiore. But, there's not a lot of celestial mages left in the world. They're a rare commodity, like Dragon Slayers. The gold keys are _extremely _rare because they're only twelve in total with a legend of a thirteenth lurking around."

"That's cool!" Happy said. He took the keys into his paws again. "Are you strong with these keys?"

"Fairly. I only use the keys when I'm on easy missions or I'm running low on magic."

"Missions? Oh, watch your step over the log," Natsu said.

Happy passed Lucy back her keys and she tied them on her belt. She hopped over the log and caught up with Natsu.

"Missions are jobs to mages in the _Outside Land_, as you call it. Mages join these institutes where they earn money on these jobs. My uncle's the master of the guild I'm in." She held up her Fairy Tail mark out for the two to see.

Natsu looked at it in wonder. "What's a guild?"

"A guild is the institute."

"What's a mage?"

"You're one and you don't even know what they are?"

Natsu shrugged.

"Mages are people who can use magic, like you and me." Lucy looked back to Happy, flying. "And Happy too."

"So, like dragons?"

"No, not like dragons. Dragons are powerful creatures that could teach us magic if they want. Like Dragon Slaying magic."

"Okay…"

"You haven't been anywhere beyond this island, haven't you?" Lucy asked.

Natsu stopped in his tracks. He pointed out. Lucy followed and her mouth gapped open. They were on the cliff overlooking the village. She saw children playing around with each other and adults talking to each other in the plaza. What she took in, though, were the twenty-foot dragons hanging out on the roofs of the houses.

"Dr-dragons…" Lucy said in awe. "I'm not crazy."

"Why would anyone think you're crazy?" Happy asked flying off her shoulder and in circles in front.

Lucy smiled; "Back homes there's not many dragon sightings. Only hunches and suspicions. I always go and investigate, hoping that it's Celeste or the one that killed my mother. I haven't seen one so close before since I was 'bout ten. I was beginning to forget that they exist because…" She cut herself off.

Natsu had a feeling why. He looked back to his village. "Because of your dad?" he asked.

Lucy smiled, more to herself than to the other two. "You've been around for a while huh?"

Natsu shrugged. "You shouldn't let him walk over you like that Lucy. It's not right."

"Get to the back of the line Natsu. Laxus has been telling me that for years. Same with my friends at the guild."

"This Laxus…Is he your-"

"Cousin. The master of my guild is his father."

"Is that so…" Natsu said absently.

Lucy looked to him staring out. She followed his gaze and he was eying birds that were flying out to the ocean horizon. "Why don't your leave this place Natsu?"

"I can't. I can't fly. Happy can't have his wings out forever, it's his magic. And like all magic, it runs out eventually. Plus, I'm not allowed to leave yet."

"Says who?"

"Says me." A deep grumble came from behind them.

Lucy turned around with her hand instantly on her whip. She was a man with red hair, defined muscles on his tall stature, and onyx eyes. A grin appeared on his face, identical to Natsu's.

"Igneel!" Happy called out. Flying over to the man. Lucy turned back and watched the other Dragon Slayer nod. She let her hand fall from her waist.

"You must be Lucy, am I right?" the man, Igneel, said.

Lucy nodded. "Yes. May I ask who you might be?"

"I'm Natsu's father. A fire dragon. I was a friend of Celeste's."

Lucy perked up to him. "Do you know where she is?!"

Igneel lowered his head. "I'm afraid not Young Miss. We haven't heard from her in the eight years she's been gone. Her son is waiting for her though. He knows she's alive."

"She mentioned that she had a son. Jerry, was it?"

"Jellal," Natsu said.

Lucy snapped her fingers; "Jellal! I remember. She lost him 'bout two years before she met me and Mama."

"Yes. Celeste would tell me plenty about yourself and Layla. I'm sorry to hear what happened to her. If anything comes up, I will gladly tell you everything that we find." Lucy nodded. "Now, Natsu was taking you on a tour of the island, yes? Let's start in the village. And if any of them try to eat you, you have my permission to use your magic on them."

_{Line Skip}_

The dragons have never seen a human besides Natsu before. Let alone _another _destructive Dragon Slayer. But, even with the title of Lucy the celestial Dragon Slayer, they were glad she seemed mellower than their resident Slayer. And it was a plus that she was extremely pretty.

The varied dragons lying on the roofs eyed her as if she was their next prey. Children looked up at her in awe. The females were whispering about her choice in very _revealing_ clothes. The men were staring with a lecherous intent in their eyes.

Natsu glared at them whenever he caught them red-handed, which made them immediately back off. No one wanted to deal with a protective dragon (or someone close to a dragon). Lucy noticed and whispered something so low, not even Igneel could pick up. But the fire Dragon Slayer did.

"_You protecting someone, eh Natsu?_" Lucy whispered with a grin.

He had a blush dusting his face when he growled a "Shut Up!" to the female Slayer.

Lucy noticed the three she dominated over the day before. "Gajeel…Sting…And Rogue, right?" she asked Natsu.

He looked up and grinned. "Yeah; those are the guys." Natsu motioned his head to let them come over. They hesitantly walked over to them.

Lucy bowed her head to the three of them. "I'm so sorry for picking a fight with you. I wasn't sure what to expect on this island, so I was heavily on guard."

"It seemed like barely," Gajeel muttered.

Sting nudged him with his elbow and the iron dragon let out an '_uff_'. Sting took Lucy's hand and brought it to his lips. "That's alright. I can understand why a pretty young lady, such as yourself, would want to stay safe."

Natsu was about to pull Sting away from the blonde until Lucy twisted her hand so that she was holding it. She squeezed gently, but for the light dragon, it seemed like she was crushing him.

"I know that look in your eyes. I don't like it. Don't make me own you like yesterday," she growled lowly.

Sting nodded quickly then she let his hand go. Gajeel and Natsu laughed. "Got owned again," Natsu laughed.

Lucy turned to Rogue and bowed her head once more. "I'm sorry to attack you like that Rogue-san. I mistook you for someone I'm looking for."

Rogue cocked his head to the side. "It's fine really. I'm simply impressed that you managed to put three of the islands strongest on a rope yesterday and gave Natsu a run for his money."

Lucy smiled.

"So, Flame-Brain brought home a girl," someone said. "Did you pay her or something?"

Lucy's eye widened and her face turned red. "The fu-"

"I don't even know what that _means_ Stripper!" Natsu yelled.

From the circling crowd, four people emerged.

The first was a cute little teen girl with blue hair and brown eyes with a white cat on her tail. The girl seemed normal enough to Lucy. But was most likely a dragon. After all, it's a village full of dragons.

The second was an older blue-haired pale woman with dark blue eyes. She seemed to be clinging behind one of the others and was glaring darkly to Lucy.

Lucy sweat-dropped; _What's her problem with me?_

The third was a beautiful young female with long scarlet hair. Her brown eyes were welcoming. She seemed normal too.

And the forth person had black hair and dark blue eyes. He was muscular. But…Lucy only noticed that he was half-naked in his black boxers.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm and pointed to the half-naked man; "Why is he naked?"

"_Half_ naked Woman!" the man yelled.

"Back off Gray!" Natsu said throwing a flaming punch the one named Gray.

"Oh! It's on Flame-Brain!" Gray yelled before the two went into full tackle mode.

"Gray-sama!" the older blue-haired girl yelled. She glared back to Lucy muttering; "_Love Rival!_"

"Wha?" Lucy asked as she blinked repetitively.

The scarlet-haired woman laughed gently. "Don't worry about Juvia. She calls the girls that whenever Gray looks at someone. I'm Erza, armoured dragon." She, Erza, extended a hand out.

"Uh…Lucy, celestial Dragon Slayer." They shook hands.

"Celestial Slayer, huh?" Erza asked. Lucy nodded.

"I'm Wendy! I'm a sky dragon!" the young blue-haired girl chimed.

Lucy giggled. "Nice to meet you Wendy. Is this _your_ exceed?" Lucy pointed to the white cat.

"My name is Carla."

"Nice to meet you too Carla."

Gajeel laughed behind her before resting an elbow on her shoulders. "The idiot in the boxer's Gray. An ice dragon. Has a strange hobby of stripping at the most random times. But in a battle, he strips when he's most serious."

"I-I see."

Natsu pushed Gray over to Lucy's feet. The stripping dragon stood right up and held out his hand to her. "Nice to meet you, Gray, ice dragon."

Lucy was about to shake his hand when Natsu blasted him with his Fire Dragon's Roar. Lucy immediately brought her hand back, not wanting to get burned.

"Ha ha! Pay attention you Stupid Stripper!" Natsu yelled in triumph. He looked to Lucy who was shaking her head, but smiling nonetheless. _Teaches you to stay away from my girl._

With a grin, Natsu made his way over to Lucy to introduce her to more of his dragon family.

_{Line Skip}_

And so, two weeks, most of Lucy's trip, she stayed with the dragons in the village. Returning to her camp for lunch and dinner before heading back out with Natsu, Happy, and the others. Lucy confided in her Uncle Makarov and fellow Dragon Slayer, Laxus, of the activities she's done with the dragons. Not even telling her best friends, Mira, Lisanna, and _Levy_, of all people.

During the two weeks Lucy hanged out with Natsu and his friends/family, he's never felt more complete. He had a fellow Dragon Slayer by his side in an island full of dragons. He didn't think that she was gorgeous too. He only told Happy and sometimes Jellal about what he was thinking about the day. Never Igneel, remember the last time Igneel found out 'bout something. (_Dirty old dragon_, Natsu thought.)

Together, they learned plenty about each other's worlds. How dragons can to be. How the world was started. How magic was discovered. Even to the extent when Lucy had to teach Natsu how people come into the world. (_Never doing _that _again! EVER!_ Lucy had thought.)

Natsu believed that Lucy was his mate. A _life-long_ partner to love and protect forever.

Lucy thought that she was very close to her new best friend. Probably in love with him even.

But, as Lucy's trip came to close an end, Natsu felt the hard reality. He was probably never going to see her again. And that didn't sit well with him. Lucy knew it was going to be hard. Saying goodbye to these people (dragons) she just met. They've become family. It's not like she didn't like the family back home, awaiting for them at the guild. But, they've never quite understood her fascination with dragons. Not even Laxus or Makarov.

The only people who actually understood her…were dragons themselves. And five exceeds…And one fellow Dragon Slayer who fought with fire.


	8. Feelings on Both Sides

_**Natsu of the Dragons**_

**Chapter Eight:**_ Feelings on Both Sides_

_Two Weeks Later_

"Natsu! I'm freaking serious! I have to go!"

"Why don't you have lunch with us Luce?" Natsu whined, calling Lucy his pet name for her. (She calls it nickname, but Happy and Natsu, along with the other dragons, call it a pet name.)

"I just can't! My father will figure out what's going on."

"It doesn't seem like he does."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked, putting on her clothes over her wet bikini.

The two Dragon Slayers were at a secret waterfall that Natsu showed her about a week ago with Happy. It was almost lunchtime for Lucy's camp and she had to get back without causing too much attention. Natsu and Happy hated it whenever she had to leave for those two hours in the middle of the day. Thirty minutes for lunch then the rest of the time to '_study_' on where to find the dragons.

"He hasn't said anything to you these past two weeks, right?" Natsu said, leaning against a rock. Letting himself soak in the sunlight. Lucy nodded slowly. "Sorry Luce, but I don't think he actually cares what you're doing."

"You're right." Lucy sat on the edge of the crystal clear pool. Ripples forming as she sunk her feet in and from the adjacent waterfall.

Natsu looked back; Lucy was on the verge of tears. He was only getting a hang of dealing with girls _carrying_ emotional baggage, as Jellal and Gray said. And he was messing up big time. He let his pink head fall back before getting up to walk over to her. He sat next to her and nuzzled his nose in her neck where her lavender scent was strongest. It tickled her, but Lucy refused to laugh in this state.

"Look…I'm sorry. I still don't know how to act around girls."

"You're perfectly fine with Erza, Juvia, Cana, Wendy-"

"I don't know how to act around _you_, Lucy."

"Oh." A pause. "Don't worry about it Natsu. He's just like that." She felt the fire Dragon Slayer nodded against her neck.

It was quiet. Happy had long gone to sleep. It was nearly noon. Lucy had to get back soon. She gently nudged Natsu.

"I have to get back Natsu," she said.

Natsu sighed and got up. He helped Lucy get to her feet. "I'll walk ya back." Natsu will never admit it to anyone. Not even to Happy. But he didn't like not being with Lucy. It was like he _needed_ to be with her.

They went to where Happy was snuggled in Natsu's clothes. Lucy threw on the rest of her clothes and put on her belt. As she held Sleeping Happy, Natsu put on his own clothes.

As they headed back to Lucy's camp, Natsu eyed the jingling keys on Lucy's waist. He and the others had met Lucy's spirits during a group demonstration of transformations and magic. They were…colourful, least to say. That Fishy-Lady was the scarier of the ten Lucy has. There was a crab that said _shrimp_ at the end of his sentences. (Happy was hoping he would actually _eat_ it.) A bull that was too perverted for his and Lucy's taste. A scorpion that the Fishy-Lady was _very_ attached to. A Horse-Man with a bow who kept saying _hello_. A pair of what Natsu thought were sock puppets. A Goat-Man in a fancy suit. A scared ram. A maid who always _wants_ to be punished. And a guy/lion thingy that kept flirting with Lucy.

_At least she didn't seem _interested _in Luke_, Natsu thought.

They reached the clearing where Natsu and the others would drop Lucy off before she headed back to camp.

"Thanks Natsu," she said.

"Don't mention it Luce. See ya in a bit."

Lucy nodded and jogged back to her camp. Natsu watched her blonde hair bounce on her back as she left. Happy yawned and looked around.

"Where Lushie?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Had to go back Little Buddy," Natsu said. "Let's go eat then take a nap or something."

Happy nodded before going back to sleep. Natsu looked back to where Lucy went. He sighed before heading back to the village.

_{Line Skip}_

"Why don't I believe you?" Jude asked Lucy.

"It's the truth Father," Lucy said. "I went swimming in a lake while taking a break from looking around the island."

Mira and her sister looked on the situation with concern. They didn't know Jude very well. But they did know what would happen to Lucy if he got really upset with her. They've seen it back at the guild before. Everyone, especially Laxus, almost went on a rampage to the Heartfilia estate. But Lucy managed to stop them.

Jude looked hard at his daughter before giving up and letting her go get changed into dry clothes. He looked into the forest, thinking what happened to that _pink_-haired boy.

Lucy was putting on a tank top when Levy stepped into her tent. "Lu-chan…"

"Yes Levy-chan?"

"Are you okay?" the petite girl asked.

Lucy hastily nodded; "Everything's fine Levy-chan! Nothing could be better!" Lucy had a big genuine smile on her pretty face.

"Have…have you been seeing him?" Levy asked timidly.

"Who are you talking about?"

"That boy we saw you with on our first day here."

"Don't tell _anyone_ Levy-chan. I'm begging you."

Levy smiled to her best friend. "You know I won't Lu-chan."

Lucy grinned and trapped Levy in a tight bear hug. "Thank you Levy-chan! It means everything to me!"

"Levy! Lucy! Lunchtime!" Lisanna yelled from outside.

"To eat with everyone is to be a _man!_" Elfman yelled.

"Save it for Evergreen Elfman," Laxus said.

Everyone laughed while Elfman sulked. Lisanna was cheering up her big brother with Mira's food. Laxus sat next to Makarov. Levy sat next to Lucy who was next to Mira.

Lucy noticed that there were a bunch of rugged looking men eating with them. One of them was talking to Jude.

"Father, who are these people?" Lucy asked.

"Some of the crew members who are also excellent trackers," Jude said.

"Trackers? For what Brother?" Makarov asked, eying the suspicious looking men.

"For tracking down the dragons, of course."

"Why would you need them Uncle? Lucy and I are working on looking for them," Laxus said. Laxus knew that his baby cousin was seeing the dragons and the boy. But, he wouldn't rat them out. It wasn't needed.

"It's been two weeks Laxus since we've arrived here. And yet the two of you haven't found any _trace_ of dragons. It's time to let professionals handle their job. We will start tomorrow morning at dawn. We'll probably be back around sunset. Nightfall the latest."

As the female Dragon Slayer stared at her food, Mira's cooking seemed unappealing now. Knowing that there was a possibility that the dragons would be found out, _captured_, even _killed_, made her stomach turn. She managed to finish, though, without bringing attention to herself. She excused herself to go study more on dragons.

_What am I going to do?! What am I going to DO?!_ Lucy thought.

Levy came into the tent whilst Lucy was pacing back and forth in her tent. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know. I could ask them to move from their village. But they have little ones with them. And the elderly." Lucy laid face-down on her bed.

"You could tell them," Levy said, sitting next to her best friend.

"If I tell them, the dragons and Natsu would want to fight. The stupid dragons are territorial. But _I_ don't know what they're going up against with the trackers. So I would be much help."

"And if you don't?" Makarov asked, walking into the tent.

Lucy sighed and sat up, staring at her hands. "If I don't tell them, the dragons could be killed."

Makarov looked at Lucy's distressed state. He felt that Lucy had feelings for this _Natsu_ boy she constantly talks to him and her cousin about. Makarov, being the master of Fairy Tail, strived to protect his members' happiness.

"Bring them here."

Lucy stared at her uncle. "_What?_"

"Bring the dragons here. They'll be out of their village and out of the forest in Jude's way. We'll keep them on the beach until sunset and we'll send out distractions for the party."

The Dragon Slayer ran out of her bed and gave the short man a great big hug. "Thank you! Thank you! _Thank you!_"

Makarov chuckled and patted her back. "Anything for you Child."

_Two Hours Later_

Lucy ran out of camp. Running towards the meeting place where Natsu and Happy and possibly the others would be waiting for her. She saw Happy chasing a butterfly with Carla and Panther Lily, Gajeel's exceed. Erza and Gray were there, Erza reprimanding Gray's stripping habit again. Juvia wasn't far behind a tree, with hearts in her eyes. Dreaming about Gray again. Jellal, a celestial dragon, was talking to Gajeel who was looking after the young sky dragon, Wendy running around with the exceeds. Natsu was leaning against a tree with a nearly finished apple in his hand, staring off to the sky.

Lucy stopped to look at his stupidly adorable figure before walking over to them.

Natsu caught a whiff of Lucy scent and looked over to her. He finished his apple before throwing it to who-knows-where. He got up and ran over to Lucy. "Luce!" he yelled.

"Lushie!" Happy yelled flying over to them.

"Hey," Lucy said. She looked around, waiting for everyone to get to her. "I have something to tell you. And it's really important. Lives depend on it. _Your _lives."

Natsu's smile turned into a frown as he looked around his friends. Erza had a serious face on and Gray had stripped. Juvia had come out from behind the tree to listen. Wendy looked scared and Jellal had a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Gajeel looked down to Lily, with the same look on their faces.

Natsu turned to Lucy and grinned. "What's up Lucy?"

_{Line Skip}_

"Why are we here Igneel?" a black-haired woman asked.

Igneel lit his hand on fire as the two dragons entered an abandoned cave on the other side of the island. "I want you to help me verify something Ur."

Ur huffed. "Fine. But make it quick. I don't like warm places."

Igneel chuckled; "Yes Princess."

They made their way through the damp cave, avoiding puddles and holes in the floor.

"You remember when Lucy talked about the dragon that killed her mother?" Igneel asked the ice dragon.

Ur nodded behind him. "Yeah. Someone that looked like Rogue. But I want to know how she figured that this guy was a dragon and not a human."

"Lucy was learning Dragon Slaying from Celeste long before that day. She could probably pick up the differences between a human and a dragon's human form by the scent. I think we both know who the dragon is."

"Igneel, he's been missing for decades-"

"As a dragon, Ur. Not as a human. He might've been hiding as a human, thus hiding from our senses."

Ur sighed in an agitated way. "Why are you bringing this up now Igneel?" Igneel soon stopped at the end of the cave. Ur looked around. "It's a dead-end."

The fire dragon shook his head. "Look again Ur."

Igneel dropped the flames in his hand to the ground and the cavern was filled with torch light. Ur looked to the wall again and this time saw a mural on the dead-end. The mural was of a large black dragon that was larger than off of the dragons Ur has seen in her life. The dragon specifically had red eyes. The background was dark blue as the night sky and fighting against the black dragon were two people. A girl blasting a beam of light surrounded by stars and a boy with his arms set ablaze. Surrounding the two people and the black dragon were other dragons fighting against humans and more dragons. On the adjoining walls was writing that was a form of ancient dragon dialect.

"What is this?"

"A prophecy, foretelling Acnogolia's demise."

Ur placed a hand on the boy and another on the girl. "These two…Igneel…" The ice dragon turned to her leader in worry. "Are you sure about this? Letting them do this on their own?"

"If we want to let the world survive from the Dark Dragon's destruction, Natsu and Lucy have to find them together."

_{Line Skip}_

Explaining the plan to Igneel and the other dragons was a synch. They understood that fighting the humans wasn't going to get anyone anywhere. So Igneel decided to make the villagers move to Lucy's camp until sunset. The thing is, Lucy couldn't tell the others about the plan. Or even that dragons exist.

"Stay out of trouble Lucy," Jude told his daughter when he was loading a gun. He glared at the blonde. "Don't _leave_ this camp today, alright? I don't want to bring back a dead body back; too much to haul."

Lucy nodded; "Yes Father."

"Good. Let's go Boys!" Jude called out to the trackers. As he passed his brother, Jude whispered "Keep her here."

Makarov nodded before wishing him a good trip. "Stupid Brat," Makarov said as soon as Jude left.

The master turned to Lucy and motioned his head to the forest. The girl ran into the forest, away from where her father went in.

"What is she doing Master?!" Mira asked. "She could get hurt!"

"It's not her who'll get hurt if she doesn't go," Laxus said, passing Mira. "Fifty-fifty chance it'll be those trackers or the creatures she's going after."

"Dragons?" Lisanna asked.

Laxus didn't answer. Instead he looked off to where his baby cousin went off.

Lucy ran through the bushes until she reached the clearing where the entire village as crammed into. Natsu and Igneel emerged from the crowd. She went up to them and nodded.

"Let's go," Igneel said, leading his villagers to the camp. "Erza, Gray, and Sting are on their way to distract the team."

As they made the trip to the camp, Natsu pulled Lucy back.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"After we get to the camp, my dad has to take us somewhere."

"What for?"

"I don't know exactly," Natsu said. "But he mentioned that it has something to do with the dragon that killed your mother."

Lucy's eyes widened before nodding and continuing their way to the camp. There was a high pitched scream that filled the air. Lucy memorized that scream.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy yelled. She and Natsu ran to the front of the crowd that had already made it into camp.

Levy saw on the ground, staring into the red eyes of a metallic dragon; Gajeel. Mira was ready to go into her Satan Soul spell. Elfman was already in his Beast Take-Over form. Lisanna had her arm turn into cat paws (or lion paws). Makarov stood back, letting the events pass. Laxus was on high alert, in case something happened to them.

The dragons, noticing that the humans were preparing for battle, got ready to fight themselves. Igneel stared between the two groups.

_This isn't right! It's too soon!_ Igneel thought angrily. He was about to step in, but Lucy and Natsu beat him to it.

The blonde Slayer held up her arms in defence to her friends. The male Dragon Slayer did the same with the dragons. Igneel watched in awe as the two youngsters took charge of the situation.

"They're not going to hurt us!" Lucy said.

"They're just surprised and scared at you big lugs!" Natsu said.

No one moved. But Gajeel transformed out of his dragon form and into his human form. He looked down to Levy before extending a hand to help her up. Levy looked at it, afraid of the possibilities. The blue-haired girl looked to Lucy and the blonde nodded encouragingly. Levy grabbed Gajeel's hand and he pulled her up.

Mira and her siblings slowly lowered their guard; Elfman and Lisanna turning back to normal and Laxus lowering his guard at Lucy's words. The dragons backed off and all turned into their human forms. Lucy's friends stared at the dragons in awe before grouping around the blonde with a fierce aura surrounding them.


	9. Foretelling the End

_**Natsu of the Dragons**_

**Chapter Nine:**_ Foretelling the End_

"You _were _going after that guy!" Mira yelled.

"Mira-nee~" Lucy whined. "Don't get mad at me!" She immediately pointed to Natsu. "It was fault!"

Natsu gawked at his best friend's cheap shot. "_My _fault?!"

Lucy glared at him with a hint of playfulness in her brown eyes. "Well, yeah! You told me to meet up with you!" She stuck out her tongue and Natsu growled in her face.

"You were seeing, _this young man_," Mira said, pulling Natsu to her side, "and _you_, of all people, _didn't _tell _me?!_ Of _all _people on this island?!"

Natsu looked confused; was the girl who was nearly holding him in a headlock _upset_ that Lucy didn't tell her about their secret meetings? Lucy stared blankly to the woman who was a sister (maybe even mother) to her. Her eyebrows twitched. There was silence on both side before Gajeel decided that the moment needed to be ruined even more.

"Maybe it's 'cause you'll act out on it, like how you're bitching 'bout it now," he said with a shrug.

Lucy inhaled quickly before grabbing the iron dragon by his neck. "Do you realize what you've done?!" she yelled.

"Uh…no?"

Mira got up and walked to the edge of the beach on the shore.

Elfman looked to her sister, muttering a "Nee-chan?"

Lisanna shook her head in disappointment; "Here we go."

Laxus glared at Gajeel. Makarov hid his face in the mug of beer he held.

"What?"

"You made…"

"_WAHHH!_" Mira cried into her hands. She kneeled in the shallow water and wailed her heart out.

The dragons tilted their heads in sync, confused by the white-haired beauty's crying.

"Mirajane cry, Dumbass," Lucy said. The blonde dropped Gajeel on his ass.

"Why are they here, Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

"Father's looking for them in the forest with those trackers. It was a better idea than causing a bloodbath. They won't find the dragons in their village, so it would give Father an impression that no one has lived here for hundreds of years."

"Alright."

It was quiet.

"What are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" Laxus asked.

"The rest of the dragons will stay here while me and Luce go check something out-"

"Going somewhere _alone_, Lucy?" Mira said slyly.

"Didn't know you had it in ya Natsu," a brown-haired woman, holding a bottle of alcohol, said to Natsu. Adding a cat's meow at the end before laughing.

"With Igneel, Cana," Natsu added.

"Oh," Mira and Cana said. "Bummer."

"Jellal and Rogue, make sure none of the others go out of hand."

Jellal and Rogue nodded. Igneel transformed into his red dragon form and lowered his neck to let Natsu and Lucy ride him. As soon as Lucy got on him, she instantly felt like puking. She doesn't handle people carrying her either. Natsu looked at her from the corner of his onyx eyes and laughed.

_We're off!_ Igneel yelled before flying into the air.

"Where are we going?" Natsu asked.

_To the base of the mountain. There's a cave and I want to show you two what's in it_, Igneel said.

"What's in it?"

_You'll see._

"Can~_barf_~we hurry it up please Igneel? I'm getting sick back her~_ugh_!" Lucy mumbled.

The fire dragon laughed before he soared down to the base of the mountain. Natsu slid off Igneel's wing, waiting for Lucy on the ground. She was slowly sliding off when Igneel decided that dropping her to Natsu's arms was a better, and faster, way of getting her off.

Igneel hopped and Lucy was falling to the ground. Natsu caught her. They stared into each other's eyes before awkwardly pulling away. Natsu placed her on the ground and Lucy glared to the older dragon as he transformed into his human form. Igneel chuckled.

"C'mon Kiddos." Igneel walked into the cave, lighting a finger on fire.

The two Dragon Slayers soon ran after him. The cave was damp and warm. Natsu and Igneel were fine; they dealt with fire. Lucy hated it; warm and humid places like this cave made her sick. Igneel noticed Lucy's discomfort and decided to get her talking while making their way to the end of the cave.

"Lucy, I found something that might help you in your search," Igneel said, looking ahead.

"Did you?!" Lucy asked, perking up.

Igneel nodded. "That dragon you saw killing your mother is a dark dragon named Acnologia. He used to be a mage named Zeref. Something happened along the way and his heart turned dark. He made himself into a dragon. He's been missing for years.

"The older dragons and I thought that he was roaming Earth Land as a dragon, hidden from public. But, we think that he's been hiding as a human. Escaping our dragon senses."

"But, how do you know that he's been hiding as a human?" Natsu asked.

Igneel stopped. They reached the end of the cave in the cavern.

"I said I _think_ he's posing as a human Natsu. I'm not entirely sure. Me and the others have been searching the lands for years for a sign. But, Lucy knew he was a dragon, yes?"

Lucy nodded. "A dragon scent in human form's different from a human's. There's a hint of a non-human scent mingled with a dragon in human form. Like, Ur smells like snow, but there's none around here."

"What did the dragon that killed your mother smell like?" Igneel asked.

Lucy placed a hand on her forehead and looked to the ground in concentration. Remembering that night. "He…" A strong odour of metallic blood and death appeared. She nearly choked. "He smelled like death. And had a heavy odour of blood on him."

Igneel looked to the cavern wall. "It's him. For sure."

Natsu looked around. "Dad, there's nothing here."

"Wait. Look closer." Igneel lit the ground and the cavern filled with fire as its primary source of light.

Lucy looked in awe at the mural that was across from her. She turned to the writing on the adjoining walls and started looking over them. Her eyebrows were scrunched together as she tried to decipher the words on the walls.

"Don't bother Lucy," Igneel said. "Not even the elders could make out the words. I don't think you could." Lucy ignored the older dragon.

Natsu went up to the wall and placed a hand on the boy in the mural. He noticed that the boy looked somewhat like him. He looked over the mural and saw the girl. Blonde hair…_blonde_ hair.

_L-Lucy?_ Natsu thought.

"Are…are these two _us_?" Natsu asked. Igneel nodded.

Igneel rested his palm on the black dragon. "This is Acnologia. I don't _exactly _know what it means. But I think you have to fight Acnologia together."

"How?"

"I got it." Igneel turned to Lucy backing away from the wall. "I figured out what the words means."

Igneel gapped at the blonde before turning to a proud, nodding Natsu. Igneel smirked and nudged Natsu while giving him a look of intent on his face. Natsu shoved his dad off him before standing next to Lucy.

"Impressive Lucy."

"So…What does it mean?"

Lucy ran her hand over the writing and started reciting the words:

_When the Master of Darkness appears on the Land,_

_all hell will appear on the shores._

_Lives will be lost._

_The crisis can be stopped once the Fated Pair fight together._

_The Maiden of the Stars and Lord of the Flames will fight together after they_

_Find the Master of Darkness._

_Only when the two unite their strengths together,_

_may the Master of Darkness will banished from the earth._

"It's a prophecy." The blonde hung her head low and turned to Igneel. "This involves us leaving the island, doesn't it?"

Natsu was taken back. _Leaving _the island? To search for some human-turned-dragon that might not even be _alive_?

Igneel nodded. "You two need to stay together. And if it means Natsu leaving the village and me, so be it. Acnologia _has _to be stopped before it starts wrecking havoc across Earth Land. You two, as the Fated Pair, have to find him before dark times fall upon us."

Lucy looked to Natsu. He was shaking. Even if she's only known him for two weeks, they've become very close. Lucy knows everything to know about him and vice-versa. She knew that Natsu would rather die than leave his friends and Igneel here. Probably never being able to see him again.

If she was going to be in a battle with any other opponent she would've said that she could handle it on her own. But she needed Natsu with her to actually beat Acnologia. Lucy felt deep inside that Natsu and her were the only ones to do it.

Natsu looked to the mural. He didn't want to leave his family here. They went too much to him. He couldn't possibly leave them on a mission like this. He felt that there was no guarantee that they were getting out of this _alive_. But, if he didn't go, Lucy would be in danger. Natsu couldn't possibly let Lucy get hurt because of his stubborn decision to stay of Dragon Isle instead of taking the quest with her.

"I'll do it."

Lucy looked bewildered to the male Dragon Slayer. "Natsu?"

"I won't let Lucy do this on her own. I'm willing to leave the island for the safety," Natsu said, looking straight into his father's dark eyes.

Igneel smiled; _That's my boy._ Igneel knew that Lucy would be down for this. After all, it meant meeting her mother's killer. But, Natsu wouldn't be keen on taking this as easily. He would be leaving everyone, every _thing_, he's even known for a quest that may take him _years_ to complete. And there was that possibility of never returning to the island. But, Igneel knew, Natsu would do anything to keep Lucy safe.

The dragon nodded. "Natsu, you'll leave with Lucy. Take the next few days to pack and say goodbye." Igneel turned to Lucy. "Will your father be okay in taking him on the ship?"

"He won't, but my uncle and cousin can manage sneaking him on it."

"Understood. Let's head out." Once they reached the entrance of the cave, the sun was setting. "We better head back before your father arrives, Lucy."

The two Dragon Slayers nodded. Igneel transformed into a dragon and as the two were mounting him, a scream of a young girl echoed through the trees.

Natsu widened his eyes. "Wendy!"

Igneel took to flight immediately.

"Father must've arrived earlier than expected!" Lucy yelled.

_Hold on! We'll find Wendy first! Then we'll deal with your father!_

_{Line Skip}_

Hours after Lucy, Natsu, and Igneel had left camp, everyone was bored. The younger children were playing with Lisanna and her multiple animal Take-Overs. Makarov was speaking to some of the older dragons. Laxus was showing off his lightning Dragon Slayer magic while Elfman was showing off his beast Take-Overs to Natsu's friends. Erza, Gray, and Sting had arrived two hours before, believing that they had lost Jude's tracking party for an hour and were completely safe.

Mira was sitting at a table with the drunkard dragon, Cana. Cana was pretty. She had long wavy brown hair and big brown eyes. Cana sat cross-legged on a chair as she was conducting a reading on Lucy's fortune. As per Mira's request.

"Hey Mira, I don't know why you want me to do this when she's not here," Cana said before downing another bottle of wine Mira had on-stock.

The Take-Over mage smiled. "I thought it would be nice to find out before they do."

"Hmm…_hiccup!_" Cana let out.

"I think you're drinking too much again Cana!" Gray yelled.

"Shut the frig up, Stupid Stripper!" Cana yelled back. Before she went back to her cards on the table, she said a "And go find your clothes, Perv. Wendy's in the space."

And with a curse leaving his mouth, Gray went on a quest to find his clothes. Mira let out a smile and returned her attention to Cana and her tarot cards.

"Strange…" Cana let out. The dragon turned over a card and immediately stood up. Glaring at the cards, quick enough to drop her bottle.

When the bottle shattered, everything stopped. Cana _never_ dropped a bottle of alcohol without getting pissed at the nearest person to her.

"Cana," Erza said coming over to them. "What's wrong?" Erza looked to the cards, not knowing what they meant.

"This is bad…This is _very _bad! This is Lucy's fortune," Cana said pointing to the different designed cards.

"What do they mean Cana-san?" Wendy said.

The older dragon pointed to one card with overlapping hearts on it, then to the one next to it; a broken heart. "She'll find someone she loves dearly. But someone she loves will break her heart." Cana pointed a shaking finger to the one she just turned over. "Something will cause her to die."

Her finger landed on a card that had a grim reaper on it, holding its scythe in one hand and extending its other.

Mira stared at the cards. Tears brewing in her eyes. "That can't be!"

"My predictions are never wrong Mira."

"That can't be true! It's a trick or something-"

"I'M NEVER…wrong. I'm sorry. I don't think there's anything that can be stopped about this."

Erza grabbed the card and glared hard at it. "We won't let this happen."

"How?" Mira whispered.

"We're dragons," Sting said. "We won't let go of a family member without a fight."

"Not to mention that Salamander would become an angry guy letting his mate die on his watch." Everyone turned to Gajeel. "What? You didn't notice it bother?" Gajeel sighed, placing a hand on his forehead. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Gray yelled, running into camp with his pants half down.

"Gray-sama? What's wrong?" Juvia asked.

"They're here!"

"What?!" Jellal asked.

"Who?!" Erza asked.

"That tracking party!"

"That can't be!" Laxus yelled. "I can't smell-"

"Boo."

Men started pouring out from the forest. The dragons started transforming. Some of them were getting the younger ones out of there while the others went into fighting positions.

_Wendy…_ Jellal had growled. The younger dragon looked up to the golden one. _Get to the forest!_

"But…" she whispered.

_You have to find Lucy! She could talk sense into her father! Go!_

Wendy nodded before going into the forest.

Some of the trackers were about to go after Wendy, but Jellal managed to block most of their path. But two big ones managed to go after he sky dragon. Wendy noticed it and screamed. Hoping that Lucy or Natsu heard her.


	10. Natsu's Choice

_**Natsu of the Dragons**_

**Chapter Ten:**_ Natsu's Choice_

Flying through the sky, Igneel spotted a flash of blue hair, followed by a black and brown haired.

_There!_

The two Dragon Slayers on his back noticed the younger sky dragon on running. Natsu threw his legs over the side of his dad.

"I'll take care of this!" Natsu yelled. He jumped off.

"Natsu!"

"Take care of your dad Luce!" he yelled back.

Lucy hesitantly nodded to him before Igneel took them away.

Natsu landed in front of the two men following Wendy. Wendy stopped running when she heard Natsu's voice.

"Natsu!"

"Wendy, get behind a tree," Natsu said in a low voice. His eyes having a feral look in them.

"Another dragon, eh?" one of them said.

"Well take you down," the other grunted.

They came at him. Natsu lit his hands on fire.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He sent punches to the two, knocking them together on a tree. "Dragon _Slayer_! Get it right!"

_{Line Skip}_

Igneel and Lucy watched from above as dragons were fighting against humans. Erza was wounded. Same with Gray while protecting Juvia. Gajeel was in front of Levy, blocking her and the exceeds from any attacks.

"This has to stop now Igneel," Lucy said. "I won't my father hurt any of the others like this and put humans in danger."

The fire dragon nodded before letting out a terrifying roar.

Everyone looked up.

_Igneel!_ Jellal said.

Lucy jumped off the fire dragon's back. In front of a man about to fight Sting. Lucy grabbed the man's gun and broke it in her hands. She shoved the gun into the man's arms, hard enough to make him collide with a tree.

She turned to the light dragon. "Get everyone out of here!"

Sting nodded before gathering the rest of the dragons. Some of the men were about to attack Lucy but Igneel stood behind her. He roared behind her, Lucy didn't flinch. He just watched as the men scrambled to get away from the fire dragon. Lucy heard Igneel chuckle behind her.

"_WHERE DO YOU ALL THINK YOU'RE GOING?!_" Lucy heard her father yell.

"You should go too," she said to the dragon.

_But your father-_

"I'll be able to care of him. I have for years now. You should get Natsu and Wendy and get back to the village," Lucy said, pushing his large head to the forest. "I'll try to make it to the clearing at night."

_Lucy_…

"_Go!_"

Igneel went into the forest, leaving Lucy. As he changed into his human form, he ran to where Natsu and Wendy were. On the way, two men ran at light speed pass him. Igneel chuckled as he noticed that his son had singed the poor men's asses on fire. The fire dragon found Natsu talking to a worn-out sky dragon.

"Natsu! Wendy! Let's head back!" Igneel said, taking Wendy's hand and leading her to the village.

"What about Luce?" Natsu asked.

"She'll handle her father on her own."

"No she can't!" Natsu ran back to the blonde at full speed.

"Natsu! Get back here!"

Natsu didn't listen. He ran. Lucy wasn't going to put up with her father without him by her side. Once he got to the beach, he saw something he wasn't ready for.

Lucy was on her knees in the sand, with her father grabbing her arm tightly. Natsu could feel that anger that radiated from her father and smelled the tears from her eyes.

"Lucy!"

Her eyes widened when she saw him. "No…no, no, no! _No!_ Get out of here Natsu!"

"If I remember specifically, I told you to stay _away from him!_" Jude yelled. He held up a gun and aimed for Natsu.

The fire Dragon Slayer stopped in his tracks. "Let her go."

"You're not in a position to be making orders, Boy."

Jude took a shot at Natsu, but the Dragon Slayer moved to the side quickly. Barely missing the bullet. Before Jude reloaded the gun in the barrel, Lucy grabbed her father's arm, diverting it away from Natsu. Jude shot the gun again but it went into the trees.

"Natsu! Get out of here!" she yelled.

"But Luc-"

"_GO!_" the blonde Slayer said, not sure ho long she could hold off her father for.

With a growl directed to Jude, Natsu ran off into the forest. Jude glared angrily to here the fire Dragon Slayer ran off to before looking to his daughter. He threw her off his arm. She slammed into a rock. Mira ran over to her to make sure she was alright.

"Lucy…You saw that boy. I _deliberately _told you not to. Yet, being the insolent girl you are, you went and disobeyed me." Jude threw the gun on the ground. "We're leaving tomorrow. Pack up most of the camp tonight."

"But Father-" Lucy yelled.

"No buts. And don't think you're getting out of this so easily. Leaving tomorrow is only _part _of your punishment.

_{Line Skip}_

Lucy laid on her bed with her portable lacrima gaming system. She sighed before pausing her game and sitting up. She stared at herself in the mirror leaning against a tent pole. She raised a hand to her still bleeding, bruised lip.

She sighed. _I can still taste the blood._ After Jude had announced that they were leaving the next morning, he took Lucy aside to give her one of those stupid punishment beatings he's given her. Since her mother died.

The Slayer sighed in aggravation before seeing the large bruise right above her left breast. She couldn't touch it. It hurt even if it was gently touched.

"Lucy…" Mira walked into said girl's tent.

"Mira-nee," Lucy said.

Mira held up a small bundle of ice wrapped in a towel. "Here. It'll make your lip and bruise feel better."

Lucy nodded as she took the ice. She looked in the mirror as she gently placed the ice on her lip. Lucy constantly flinched whenever the cold substance touched the wounded lip. Mira rolled her eyes and huffed. The Take-Over mage grabbed the ice and sat Lucy down on her bed before kneeling before the Slayer. Mira placed the ice on Lucy's ice despite the blonde's fighting.

"You have to keep it on Silly," she said.

Comfortable silence filled the tent as Mira shifted the ice from Lucy's lip to her chest.

"I shouldn't have let him do this to you Lucy," Mira said as she let the near melted ice fall in her lap. The white-haired beauty looked up to Lucy with tears brimming in her blue eyes.

Lucy smile gently before pulling Mira in for a hug. "It's my fault Mira-nee."

"How could it be yours Lucy?" Mira asked. "You wanted to protect the dragons as if they are your family from the guild. It's just who you are. A protective Dragon Slayer who won't let anything happen to them."

"It's my fault for suggesting this trip in the first place. I wouldn't have met him if I-"

"But, aren't you glad you did?" Mira asked. Lucy pulled away and stared at Mira. The Take-Over mage smiled softly to the Dragon Slayer. "If you didn't bring up this trip, you would've never met Natsu. I think you've been the happiest I've ever seen you be in so long Lucy."

Lucy turned away. Ever since joining Fairy Tail at the age of ten, there's never been a real moment of pure happiness for Lucy. Sure she'd smile while surrounded by the destructive natures of her guild mates. But those smiles were forced. During the past two weeks while hanging with Natsu and his dragon family and friends, she felt, well, happy. _Truly _happy. For the first time since her mother's death and Celeste's disappearance.

"You really think so?"

"Dear, everyone does. Laxus actually smiled for once since you've begun to smile." Mira picked up the melted ice and got up. "I wish for your happiness Lucy. Whatever the choice is." Mira laid her hand on the blonde head before heading out of the tent. "Go to bed soon. Tomorrow, I'll cover for you with Liz and Levy for you to go to the village one last time before we leave."

Lucy nodded. "Thank you Mira-nee. And goodnight."

Mira looked back and showed her that poster-girl smile of hers. "Any time Lucy. Goodnight Dear."

Lucy smiled as the Take-Over mage as she left before getting up and turning out the candle on the desk. She slid into bed, continuing to play her nearly forgotten game. She played for a few minutes before turning it off completely and just laid on her bed. She let out a deep breathe before yawning.

"I better get to bed. A big day tomorrow," Lucy said to herself.

"Lushie…Be quiet…" someone yawned next to her in bed.

Lucy's brown eyes widened as she turned to where the voice came from. Beside her on the bed. She cocked an eyebrow before nearing it and staring at a lump under the covers.

_How did I _not _notice that lump in my bed?_ she thought. She smelled the air; ashes and cinders. _Natsu?_

The female Slayer pulled down the covers and saw Natsu napping on her bed. Lucy opened her mouth and was about scream before the male Slayer covered her mouth on quick reflexes.

He looked in another direction. "Don't. Scream. Alright?"

Lucy nodded quickly.

"You sure?"

Lucy nodded again.

"Completely sure?"

"_Don't mwake me wrick roe!_" Lucy said in a muffled voice.

"What?" Natsu asked. The girl bonked his head. "Ow Luce!"

"I _said_ don't make me lick you."

"Well, that's not nice," Natsu said before turning away again.

Lucy tilted her head in confusion. "Why aren't you looking at me? Is there something on my face?"

"More like there's isn't on you."

"What are you-" Lucy looked down to see that her near skimpy nightgown was low, showing an ample amount of cleavage and it had ridden up. _Shit!_ Lucy pulled the covered that were on Natsu on her. But in doing so, she accidently touched the bruise on her chest and let out a quiet squeak, hoping the other Slayer wouldn't hear.

But he did. "What's wrong?" Natsu asked in concern.

"Nothing. How did you get in here? My father will kill us _both _if he found us together after what happened today." Lucy wrapped herself tighter in the covers.

"Mira helped me get through camp. Seriously, tell me what's wrong?" Natsu pulled on the covers to let him see what Lucy was hiding.

"Everything's fine Natsu. Nothing's wrong-" Lucy said.

But Natsu had pulled the covers off Lucy. She had a hand covering the bruise. Natsu managed to pry Lucy's hand off of the bruise and saw the deep purple blemish on her chest. Lucy felt him heat up beside her.

"Natsu-"

"Did _he_ do this?" Lucy stayed quiet. "Lucy, did he-"

"Yes. But, don't do anything stupid Natsu."

"Lucy, he-"

"He's my only family. Please…"

Natsu stayed quiet. Lucy sighed before wrapped her arms around his torso and pulling herself closer to him. She felt him relax and rested his arms around her, pulling her closer to his warmth before snuggling his nose into her neck. Lucy closed her eyes while being in the familiar warmth of the fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu laid the angry thoughts against Lucy's father to rest as she stayed in his arms.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Quiet flooded over them. They didn't want to ruin the moment. But as the moon was high in the sky, Lucy decided he should tell him now before she ambushed him tomorrow with the others.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah Luce?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

He didn't answer. But brought her closer to his chest as he felt her shake. She started quietly sobbing into his chest and he held her close.

"I don't want to!"

"Lucy…Listen, you have to go back. I don't want you getting hurt by your father because of me and the dragons, okay? Do it for your protection."

"I don't care Natsu. I want to stay with you."

"You don't have to worry about me. 'Cause I'm going with you."

Lucy pulled away and gawked at the other Slayer. "You're coming with us? But Natsu, I-"

"Hey." Natsu reached a hand to her face wiping the falling tears on her cheeks and from her eyes. "I'm alright with it. I don't want you looking for Acnologia on your own. I wouldn't forgive myself if I let you get hurt because I decided to stay here." He brought his forehead to connect with hers. "It's my choice Luce."

Lucy let another flow of tears run down her cheeks before wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck and crying into his neck. Where his scent was the strongest. Natsu held her close like that for another hour or two before she was drifting off to sleep.

"I have to go Luce. Before somebody catches us like this."

The girl nodded and let him go. He slipped out of bed and knelt before Lucy. He moved a piece of hair on her face and let his hand linger there.

"Meet up in the clearing right after your father gets on a boat to the ship, okay? Mira told me already."

Lucy sleepily nodded before her eyes fluttered to a close. "Goodnight Natsu." Soon enough, the tent was filled with Lucy's soft snores.

Natsu stroked Lucy's cheek before laying a kiss on her blonde head. "Goodnight Love."

With that, the fire Dragon Slayer ran out of the tent and out of camp, into the forest.

_{Line Skip}_

Igneel found his son looking over the village at his favourite spot. The dragon sighed before sitting next to his son. Natsu looked to him before looking out to the sea. Igneel smiled sadly, knowing what his son was going to say.

"Dad, I-"

"You don't need to say it Natsu." The boy looked to Igneel in surprise. "Just answer me one question." Natsu nodded. "Do you love her?"

Natsu's onyx eyes widened before looking to the village below them. He saw Gray walking with Juvia out to take their patrol rounds. The stripper seemed to be talking to the water dragon with ease and actual content. He saw Jellal holding Erza's hand as he dropped her off at her home. They're all in a complete happy state of mind. And, he thought, that was him when he was with Lucy. And, Natsu wanted to be in that happy state for the rest of his life. And, if possible, he wanted it to be with Lucy.

Natsu nodded. "I do." Natsu looked to her father with a sad gleam in his eyes. "Will you be fine, Dad?"

Igneel shrugged. "I can't have a brat leaving me hold me back from my duties Kid. But, I will miss you." Igneel grabbed something from his jacket. "Here." Igneel placed a package wrapped in brown paper on Natsu's lap. "I was gonna wait until you were leaving the island in another few years. But, you're leaving tomorrow with her. So…"

Natsu ripped apart the paper and saw a white scarf that had a pattern of scales on it. The fire Dragon Slayer looked in amazement to the gift. Igneel looked at his son with pride.

"It's great Dad!" Natsu said as he wrapped it around his neck. The boy looked to his father with a large grin occupying most of his face.

"I'm glad you like it Kid. Made it myself." Natsu looked at his father, expecting him to say something else. "What?"

"You don't sow or anything crafty like this."

"You got me. Grandeeney helped too with Ur." Igneel placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder before getting up. "I'm glad you like it Son. I'll tell everyone that you and Lucy are leaving tomorrow. Get home and get to bed soon, alright?"

Natsu nodded and watched his father leave. "Hey Igneel?" The dragon stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Thanks for everything."

"Natsu, I'm your father. Of course I would do anything for you."

"I love you Dad."

Igneel sighed. Tears pricking at his eyes as he turned around. He raised the back of his hand to wipe his dark eyes. _There you go Kid_, Igneel thought. _Making a grown dragon cry._ Igneel waved to his son.

"I love you too Son. Stay safe."

Natsu watched as the dragon disappeared. He looked back to the star-filled sky over the ocean. He sighed; soon enough he would be on a boat with Lucy. Going to where _he_ came from before he was left on the island for nineteen years. He would go see the world with a girl he loves and go on plenty of adventures with her. Hell, he might even join her guild and became a mage like Lucy.

Natsu sighed in content, staring at the moon's reflection on the water in the distance. Nothing could go wrong. That is, until he remembered that a boat was a form of _moving_ _transportation_ that he'd have to get on. As he thought of the boat swaying, back and forth, Natsu nearly puked on Gray and Juvia below the cliff.


	11. A Surprise No One Expected

_**Natsu of the Dragons**_

**Chapter Eleven:**_ A Surprise No One Expected_

Natsu woke up in his room. He stared out the window. The sun was starting to rising; an indication of dawn. Natsu took a deep breath. Today was the day! The day that he would leave the island with Lucy. Maybe, while they're on the ship, barfing their brains out together with her cousin, Laxus, he would tell her that he loved her. And maybe, she would tell him in between their in sync puking.

Natsu laughed. _Really romantic Natsu_, he thought as he sprung out of bed.

Natsu started changing into his outfit. The one-sleeved black waist jacket with yellow trimmings on it. He slipped into his white pants and black boots before wrapping his scarf around his head. He looked around his room. The room he's spent all of his life in. The room that he'll might never see again.

Natsu sighed before picking up the muddy green bag he packed an hour before going into Lucy's camp and sneaking into her bed with Mira's help. He didn't pack a lot. Mostly was food. But, who _knows _how long that'll last with his motion sickness. Besides a bunch of snacks were photos of his friends playing around in the beaches, waterfalls, and ponds, his father and brother, Jellal, and, of course, of him, the Twins, Gajeel, Gray, and even Jellal and Erza going at it in a fight. (Natsu laughed at the memory, remembering that _he_ had declared himself as the winner while standing on top of everyone else's' worn-out bodies.) Happy wasn't going with him; it was enough trouble on Lucy and the others to sneak _him_ on board let alone having another sneaking with him. So, Happy gave him a feather from his wings to remember him by. Tied to his bag was a red comforter.

Natsu held his bag over his shoulder as he walked down the steps. He saw Jellal at the kitchen counter, staring at his cup of warm milk in deep thought. Jellal looked up to Natsu with sad brown eyes. Natsu smiled sadly to his older brother before walking over to him.

Jellal took a sip from his cup. "You're leaving, huh." Jellal had stated the fact, not asked it.

Natsu nodded before grabbing a cup of milk himself. Heating it up with his hand. "I'll miss this old place," Natsu said, looking around.

Jellal looked back to his cup. "You know, I was going to ask you something important tomorrow. If Erza said yes to it today."

"What's that Jellal?"

"Being my best man at my wedding." Natsu nearly dropped his cup as he stared at the celestial dragon in surprise. Jellal chuckled at his little brother's reaction; "I mean it. I'm going to ask Erza to marry me."

Natsu grinned happily at Jellal. He clapped his back before pulling him for a headlock. Making the cups of milk fall to the floor. "Atta boy!"

"What are you two doing?" Igneel asked, walking in the entrance of the kitchen. Not really surprised at his boys' actions. "Why is there a mess?"

"I'll clean it before I leave. But Jellal here has an announcement for you," Natsu said, before pushing his brother towards his dad. Natsu picked up the shattered pieces of glass before ripping off a paper towel and placing it on the milk.

Igneel looked to Natsu and then to Jellal. "What is it?"

"Well…I just told Natsu that I was gonna ask Erza to marry me tonight."

Igneel's face formed a sly looking grin and his onyx eyes narrowed. "Ah, ah, ah. You dog, you." Igneel then grabbed Jellal and put him into a headlock.

"Not again…"

"Nice choice, My Boy! Nice choice indeed," Igneel praised. "A lucky pick she is like Lucy is to Natsu."

"Dad!" the two boys yelled.

Igneel laughed before letting Jellal go. The fire dragon looked to his boys. One was leaving for a quest with the girl of his dreams and the other was taking a big step in his relationship with his girl. How time flies when you find a dragon washed up on the shore or when two dragons bring a human boy into the village. Igneel couldn't be more proud of Natsu and Jellal. Natsu had proven himself over the years as being the strongest creature on the island and Jellal was showing promising skills of becoming a leader when he's gone.

"My boys are growing up," Igneel said.

"Dad," Natsu said, embarrassed while Jellal smiled shyly.

The fire dragon opened his arms out. "C'mon!" The two boys whined. "_C'mon_ I said! It'll be the last time I'll hold my babies like this!"

Natsu and Jellal gave up with a sigh and hugged their father. Igneel returned the hug by lifting them off their feet. He put them down when there was a knock at the door. Ur entered with her daughter, an exact replica of her (black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes) mother, Ultear.

Ur looked sadly to Natsu. "You better say goodbye to the village."

Natsu sighed and nodded. The mother and daughter left the house. Natsu grabbed his bag and the trio headed out to the village. As Natsu walked through his village, he couldn't help but think that he'll miss it. The bakery that he burned down five times, Gray froze it four, and Gajeel embedded iron poles in it six times. The square he set on fire every year as an annual prank. Well, he set everyone's houses on fire that one time… Children ran up to him, wishing him a good trip. He would ruffle their hair or pat their heads before continuing walking. The elders bid him farewell, reminiscing about the times he fought with the other children in the village. The adults all said goodbye to him.

His friends eventually joined him in walking to the clearing to say goodbye properly to him and Lucy. Wendy was crying against Jellal. Her exceed, Carla, was on her shoulder. Jellal was holding Erza's hand in comfort while he had his arm around Wendy in comfort. Erza, as she held Jellal's hand, had her other hand wiping her doe brown eyes from falling tears. Gray stayed silent and had an arm around a quiet Juvia. Gajeel was quiet with Panther Lily on his shoulder. Happy walked next to Natsu, hanging his head low. Lector was in Sting's arms, who had sadness in his blue eyes. Rogue, as always, was quiet with Frosch playing with strands of his black hair to comfort him.

At the end of the village were three dragons; Grandeeney, Ur, and Metalicana. Grandeeney pulled Natsu in for a hug first.

She pulled away and looked at Natsu. "You've grown into such a wonderful young man, Natsu. Stay safe, and if you can, visit."

"Thank you Grandeeney."

Ur hugged him next. She looked at him with tears in her dark eyes. "I'm glad I took you from that drift wood, Kid. Protect each other, alright?"

"Yeah, Ur. Thanks for everything."

Ur pulled him in for another hug before Metalicana slapped his back. "You done good Kid. But, I think it's time to look around the world." He turned to leave. The grumpy old dragon looked back to Natsu. "Make sure you treat that Lucy girl good. I know other men in Fiore and even Earth Land would _love_ to have her as theirs." Metalicana whispered the last part to him.

Which caused Natsu's cheeks to light up on fire. "Uh-huh."

"Alright. Let's go. Can't keep Lucy waiting, can we?" Igneel said pushing Natsu along.

Natsu looked back to his village and gave them a final big wave goodbye. "_I'm off! I'll come visit! I promise!_"

Everyone in the village, with tears in their eyes, waved back to the reckless Dragon Slayer. Though he did cause plenty of trouble over the years, he had grown on him. The village of dragons was going to miss their destructive pyro.

_{Line Skip}_

Lucy opened her eyes to the bright light shining in her tent and to the smell of ashes breezing by her nose. She took a deep breath in of the scent before getting out of her bed. She saw a plate of biscuits and a warm glass of cocoa on the desk with her clothes and a note. Mira had written it:

_Here's some breakfast._

_Hurry and get dressed to help pack up the rest of camp._

_Your father will leave to deal with some things on the ship, then you can go say goodbye to the dragons._

Lucy smiled at the note before she started multitasking eating and dressing. She put on the repaired clothes from the first day on the island. The dark navy blue high collared jacket with gold trims, a black of black shorts, and her thigh-high socks with her black boots. She tied the belt around her waist before attaching her keys and whip to it.

Lucy shoved the last piece of her breakfast into her mouth when she got outside, watching everyone take down the rest of the camp. Her father was going into a boat.

Mira came over to her. "Hello Lucy. Had a good night sleep, I hope?" she asked, giving her ice wrapped in a towel for her bruise.

Lucy nodded and took the ice. "Yeah, better than great." Lucy mouthed _Thank You_ to the Taker-Over mage.

Mira gave Lucy a great big smile. "That's wonderful Lucy." Mira watched as Lucy's father went out to the ship. "You better hurry. We probably have an hour max to pack everything up. You and Natsu will go on the last boat with me and Makarov."

"Thank you Mira," Lucy said, before running into the forest to say goodbye.

Mira smiled as the younger girl left. _Ah, young love. I wish you all the best Lucy, Natsu_, the eldest Taker-Over sibling thought before going back to packing up.

Lucy ran through the bushes and branches of the forest as she made her way to the clearing. When she was close she picked up on plenty of scents. Iron; Erza and Gajeel. A warm summer's day; Jellal. Cut grass and dirt; the Twins. A fresh ocean breeze; Wendy. Fresh water; Juvia. Snow; Gray. Ashes and cinders; Natsu and Igneel.

When she got to the clearing, Lucy saw everyone huddled around Natsu. Saying their goodbyes to him. Erza gave him a strong hug, banging his head against the plated armour. Jellal pat his back and Natsu was wishing him luck with _the special girl_, glancing to the armoured dragon. Gajeel fist-bumped with Natsu and Lily gave him words of encouragement. He gave Wendy a hug and Carla a pat on the head; Wendy had tears streaming down her face as she casted a spell on Natsu for motion sickness. Gray and Natsu did their (not so) secret handshake before man-hugging it out. Juvia wishes him farewell. The Twins said their quiet goodbyes and Natsu rubbed their exceeds' heads. Natsu gave a final hug to Happy; Lucy had insisted that Natsu could bring his best friend along but he had refused, saying that it would give her and the others more heck.)

Igneel walked Natsu to Lucy. Before saying goodbye to his son, the fire dragon gave Lucy a hug. She slowly hugged him back.

"He can be a handful Lucy. Take care of him."

Lucy nodded. "I will."

Igneel nodded before he turned to the other dragons and exceeds. "They wish to say goodbye."

Lucy smiled sadly to them before walking over. She gave them all hugs; even to the trio she beat on her first day on the island. Erza and Wendy were crying. Causing Lucy to cry. Through the young dragon's tears, Wendy managed to put the same spell on Lucy that she placed on Natsu. Juvia told Lucy that they weren't _Love Rivals _anymore and said that she would miss the celestial Dragon Slayer as much as Natsu. (_I never thought we ever were_, Lucy had thought.) When she got to Jellal, Lucy promised to look for Celeste, his mother, on her and Natsu's travels. Jellal thanked her. Gray asked her to keep the Pyromaniac out of trouble…Or, at least, _try_ to.

Natsu looked to Lucy and the others as they said their goodbyes. Igneel sighed and looked to his son.

"Keep _her_ safe Natsu. You can't defeat Acnologia-"

"Alone. I know Dad. There's no chance I'll let her go into harm's way on my watch."

Igneel smiled and patted his son's shoulder. "Good to hear. Now go."

Natsu nodded before turning to Lucy who was in a group hug with the exceeds; Happy was clinging to Lucy's ample chest. The Dragon Slayer glared at his best friend; _Bastard…_ "Lucy. We have to go."

"_Awe!_" the exceeds and Lucy cried.

But Lucy let the exceeds go and walked over to Natsu. He took her hands and led her back to camp. They looked over their shoulders, watching the dragons and exceeds wave goodbye to them with tears in their eyes (well, in _most _of their eyes; exception mentions for Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, and Gray).

The Slayers waved back and said, "Goodbye! We're off!"

The dragons and exceeds watched their Slayers as the two went deeper into the forest.

Natsu kept holding Lucy's hand as they made their way to the beach. He'd never admit it, but Natsu liked the feeling holding Lucy's hand gave him. Like he was eating some of Ur's spicy food or some of Grandeeney and Wendy's homemade baked sweets. And even the rush of stealing Erza's cake. He knew that he didn't want to let go of her.

Mira saw them emerge from the forest as the second-last boat with the final supplies left for the ship. Her siblings, Laxus, and Levy had left after everything was packed. Mira and Makarov had insisted on helping the crew put the things into the boats and taking the last one back with Lucy.

"Lucy."

"Mira-nee, you haven't met Natsu yet. Natsu, this is Mirajane. She's like an older sister to me and everyone in Fairy Tail," Lucy said, introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you. Lucy talks a lot about you," Natsu said.

"The pleasure's all mine Natsu," Mira said.

Lucy dragged him to where Makarov was sitting with a pipe in his mouth. "This is my uncle, Makarov. He's the master of Fairy Tail."

Natsu nodded to the man. Makarov looked up and down on Natsu. Makarov had that perverted smile on his face.

"Well, Lucy, I think you done good," Makarov said with a sly look in his eye.

"Uncle!" Lucy said.

"Sir?" Natsu asked, confused by the old man's words.

"Never mind, get on the boat. Don't puke on me and we'll be good."

"That's okay Gramps. Wendy put a spell on me and Luce so that we'll be good for travelling," Natsu said.

"Was that what it's for? I thought it was a charm used for safe travels or something."

"Natsu, was it?" Makarov said. "You'll stay in Lucy's cabin for the trip; Jude never goes into her cabin. I think that Laxus and Elfman are distracting Jude so that you may sneak on board. Lucy and or Mira will sneak food and water to you and Lucy will keep you company with the others. Once Jude's out on deck, you are _not_ allowed to be on deck; he will see you and throw you overboard with no questions."

Natsu wasn't good with _staying still_. But it was for his and Lucy's safety. If Lucy's father found out that she and the others were hiding a castaway, who knows what will happen to them…To Lucy. He looked to Lucy's chest where a bit of the bruise was showing. He nodded.

"We'll talk about how you'll stay when we arrive to the mainland. For now, enjoy your top rated cruise on…" Makarov faded out, looking over the side of the ship for the ship's name. "The S.S. Rapider." Makarov looked to Mira. "What a weird name for a ship."

"Yes, yes Master. Up you go," Mira said as she helped him on the rope ladder before following him.

When Mira reached the top, Lucy grabbed the rope. She looked at Natsu and followed his gaze out to the island. It was beautiful. The lushes of green trees covering it and the clear blue waters cascading down the waterfalls in view. The wild calls of the creatures in it stuck in her head.

"I hope you're alright with this Natsu," Lucy said.

Natsu smiled and looked up at her half-way up the rope. "I'll be fine Luce. Besides, I get to spend more time with you. _Bonus!_"

A smile and a light blush made their way up to Lucy's face before turning to the rope. "Yeah…" She continued to climb.

Natsu, as he grabbed the rope ladder, looked back to the island. The island he grew up in. The island that he made his home nineteen years ago. And, here was twenty-year old Natsu, leaving the island on a ship.

He sighed before he started climbing the rope. _I'll miss you Dad…Jellal…Happy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rogue…I'll miss you all._

As Lucy reached the railing off the boat, someone grabbed her. The trackers her father had hired were shoving the Take-Over siblings, Levy, Laxus, and Makarov into the bay of the ship. She looked around for her father as the trackers dragged her to the bay. She saw him next to the wheel.

Lucy got angry but didn't have time to beat everyone and get her family off the ship. Lucy lit her arms with magic and threw the trackers off her and ran to the railing to warn Natsu.

"Natsu! Get out of here!" Lucy yelled as more trackers went after her.

"Lucy?! What's happening?!" Natsu yelled.

"_Get the dragons! Get help Natsu! Go!_" Lucy yelled as a tracker pulled her away from the railing.

She screamed. He snapped.

"_LUCY!_" Natsu lit his feet on fire, propelling him farther into the air. He looked around and saw that Lucy's family were being thrown into a hole. Lucy was missing from his sight and he heard Jude's laughter fill the air. Natsu glared at him with feral eyes. "_YOU!_"

Natsu charged for Jude. But Jude didn't flinch. He had a card up his sleeve so that the pink-haired boy wouldn't refuse.


	12. A Rescue

_**Natsu of the Dragons**_

**Chapter Twelve:**_ A Rescue_

Lucy's father had a smirk on his face as the pink-haired Slayer charged towards him. Jude snapped his fingers and Lucy appeared beside him, being held by a tracker with a knife at her throat. Jude laughed sadistically.

"You wouldn't want Lucy to get hurt now do you?" he asked Natsu.

Natsu's eyes widened at the sight of Lucy struggling against the tracker. He growled in aggravation as he slowed down. Lucy struggled even more.

"Natsu! Forget about me! I'll be fine!" Lucy yelled. "_Do it!_"

Natsu stopped though, despite Lucy's yells. He looked up to her with pain in his onyx eyes while shaking his head. "I won't let you get hurt Lucy. Not because of me."

Jude smirked; "Sad to see you'd rather choose Lucy's life over your freedom Boy." Jude motioned his head towards Natsu.

Two trackers came up behind him and kicked him down. They grabbed Natsu by the arms and held up his head by his pink locks to glare at Jude.

"That's low, to put your own _daughter _in danger just to stop someone…Even for someone like you."

Jude walked down the stairs and looked straight into Natsu's eyes. "That may be true for you; but then again, you don't know much about me now." He stood up. "Put them in the bay. I'll be down and after I wake someone up." Jude had an evil, secretive in his brown eyes.

The trackers dragged Natsu and Lucy to the bay. They threw Natsu in first; he landed on his feet and glared up. He watched as Lucy fought against her captures, in an effort to get away. But they her in anyways.

Natsu caught her in his arms. Lucy looked up to him with a soft smile before turning away as her cheeks were blushing. Natsu put her down and they looked to the others in the bay with them. The Take-Over siblings were huddled together. Makarov was sitting on a crate with his eyes in deep thought. Levy was crying in the corner with Laxus patting her back.

"What's he after?" Natsu asked.

"I may have an idea. But, it would be out of his mind-set," Makarov said.

"I'm after the power of the dragons," Jude said, revealing himself from the shadows. He walked passed Lucy and Natsu. "Follow me Daughter, I have something to show you."

Lucy turned back to Natsu who nodded. Together they followed Jude farther into the bay. There were large boxes aligned in two rows and were covered in tarps. Lucy and Natsu looked around in curiosity.

"What are these?" Lucy asked.

Jude snapped his fingers and some of his henchmen pulled the tarps off each box which were revealed to be cages. Lucy looked to one on her right, seeing a shadowed figure in the back. As she leaned in, something moved. In a split second, a hand reached out to Lucy, causing her to scream. Natsu pushed Lucy behind him, glaring at the man trying to grab her arm. Lucy looked around and saw that there were others grabbing at them and Jude.

She looked closer and saw that the cages were crammed with five people, not much room for personal space and seemed dirty. Lucy looked over Natsu's shoulder and looked to the man's desperate eyes. She smelled the air; through the putrid stench, she managed to catch scents that were familiar.

"Did you smell them?" Lucy asked.

Natsu nodded. "Dragons…" He turned to see Jude's back. "What are you doing with the-" He noticed the empty cages near the end. Natsu's onyx eyes widened with realization. "You…You can't be serious?!"

Lucy followed Natsu' gaze on the empty cages. She raised a hand to her face. "No…no. Father you can't do this to them! They're living beings too!"

"It's none of your concern Lucy. I'll tell you a little story. There once was a man who wanted to become the richest, most _powerful_ man on Earth Land right after his beloved wife died and left him with a useless girl. He met one of the world's rarest and powerful dragons. One went willingly while the other took years to find." Jude turned to Lucy with a sadistic smile on his twisted face. "I'll let you guess who this sneaky dragon is, Lucy."

"Lucy?" a woman's voice asked.

Natsu looked to the back of the bay. Lucy sniffed the air. The scent smelled…familiar. But strange, like she hasn't smelled the scent in years. Lucy started walking to the back but Natsu pulled her back, shaking his head.

"Lucy? Lucy, is that you?!" the woman asked again.

Lucy looked at the fire Dragon Slayer with pleading brown eyes. He let her go and she ran passed her father. At the back of the bay was a small cage that was fit for one person. In it Lucy saw a small comforter on the floor with food plates and a water bowl on a table next to a chair. Sitting in the chair was a woman. The woman had long blue hair that reached the end of her back. Her brown eyes were red from not sleeping properly and she was very thin. She wore a worn-down brown dress that was more like a rag on her. She was pretty to the fact that she's been _barely_ surviving in a cage for who knows how long.

Lucy looked to the woman straight in the eyes as she got a better scent off her. The woman in the cage smelled like sunshine and buttercups. The Slayer's eyes filled with tears as she ran up to the cage. Natsu eyed the woman carefully, making sure nothing happens to Lucy. But, seeing that Lucy was crying at the woman's sight, he knew that she was going to be okay.

"_CELESTE!_" Lucy yelled as she nearly collided with the cage. She reached out to the dragon. "Celeste! It's me! Lucy!"

Celeste looked in the direction of Lucy. "Oh Lucy!" Celeste said as she got up on wobbly feet. The dragon, Celeste, walked over to Lucy and nearly fell when she felt the girl's hand against hers. "Oh _Lucy!_ My girl."

Tears welled down the two females eyes. Natsu smiled at the sight but noticed that Celeste's eyes were dull and weren't really focused on Lucy. But to the side. It was then when he noticed that Celeste had a scar running across her face where her eyes were. The celestial dragoness was blind.

Lucy grabbed Celeste's hands and placed them on her face. Celeste felt her way around Lucy's face. Running her fingers over Lucy's eyes and nose. Her lips and ears. The dragon wiped Lucy's tears on her cheeks.

"You _have_ to get out of here Lucy," Natsu heard.

"What? But…I can't leave you and everyone else Celeste!" Lucy said.

It was then when another scent filled the room. A dark and heavy aura filled the space and the overpowering odour of death filled the room. Evil laughter echoed around the three humans and dragons.

Lucy screamed as she was ripped away from Celeste's hands. Celeste started yelling for Lucy and Natsu heard a slam on a wall. He looked and saw Lucy pressed against a dent in the wall. A hooded man loomed over her with a smile creeping on his face. A pair of pale hands pinned Lucy to the wall.

Lucy started breathing heavily, nearing a panic attack. The familiarity of the scent coming off the man pinning her was sickening. Death and blood…Just like the dragon that killed her mother. She glared to the man before her was he grinned wider.

"Miss me, Lucy-sama?" the man asked. He pulled off his hood and revealed choppy black hair and red eyes, contrasting his pale skin.

Lucy's eyes widened and started filling with tears of anger. "You…You killed Mama…" she growled. She started fighting against his grip on her shoulder.

He switched his position on her shoulder to her neck and pulled her away from the wall. Only to slam her into it again, causing her head to hang low. He clicked his tongue. "Ah, ah, _ah_. And here I was, going to ask you something."

"And what would that be?" Lucy growled.

"Becoming my bride."

Lucy grinned before spitting into his face. "Fat chance," she said.

His red eyes glowed in fury. He raised his other arm that was surrounded by a shadow-like mist. "Why you impudent little-"

Natsu caught his arm, burning it, before it came close to Lucy. His onyx eyes were filled with rage, just yet. But they were filled with anger and love for Lucy. The black-haired man backed off, causing him to slip out of Natsu's burning grip and letting Lucy go. He inspected his burnt arm; nothing to serious. He looked up to Lucy leaning against Natsu.

"Never mind. Seems like the spot's been filled." He took a little bow; "I'm Acnologia. But, Igneel must've told you that. Right, Natsu-kun?"

Natsu huffed, letting steam out from his nostrils. Acnologia laughed.

"I see you're upset."

"Why are you here?" Natsu growled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jude went over to the dark dragon. "He's helping me in my world domination in exchange for Lucy."

"_What?_" Natsu asked in a calm voice he never uses.

"Dragons, though some say mythical, are the most powerful creatures that have ever existed on Earth Land. That's way," Jude said, patting a cage, "Acnologia will help me in controlling them." Jude and Acnologia walked away as Natsu followed them with Lucy on his side. "Besides, he's only asking for Lucy. And, frankly, I've had enough of her."

Natsu put Lucy down in Mira's lap to be tended. The male Slayer glared to Jude. "You're the sickest person I've met. Lucy's your daughter! The only _person_ that can connect to you on your grief of your wife and her mother! Shouldn't that _mean_ something to you?! You shouldn't be beating her because of meeting me or the dragons!

"She's your _blood! _Your daughter! Lucy tells me that it's because you're still mourning about her. After _eight years_. Everyone else has gotten over her. Why can't you?"

"Because it's not mourning Boy. I just a sense of need and want. And I don't want her."

"Why you!" Natsu ran to the man with his fists ablaze.

"Natsu! _Don't!_" Lucy yelled.

He didn't listen this time. He kept running. Jude sighed, turning to Acnologia. The dark dragon nodded before he stood in between Natsu and Jude.

"Out of my way!" Natsu yelled as he sent a fist to the dark dragon. The dark dragon disappeared. "What?!"

"I'm here."

Natsu turned around and saw Acnologia on his shoulder. The dark dragon slammed his knee into Natsu's back and grabbed the fire Dragon Slayer by the neck before throwing him into an arrangement of wooden boxes. Lucy screamed before running over to him.

"Good work," Jude said.

Acnologia nodded in a cocky manner. "Thanks Boss." Natsu was leaning against Lucy's chest as he glared to the two leaving the bay. Acnologia grinned to the two. "Be happy you have you while you can, Fire Boy. But, by the end of the night, when your island is under our control, she _will_ be mine."

A door slammed behind them. They heard Jude yell out orders to take out the cages and the dragons. Natsu tried getting up, but Lucy pulled him back down. He looked to her, seeing her with tears in her eyes.

"Don't…Please…" Lucy whispered.

Natsu complied, leaning back into Lucy's arm. Mira came over with a wash cloth to clean Natsu's cuts from the boxes.

"I should've listened…" Natsu said as Mira finished up.

Lucy leaned down to rest her head against his forehead. "It's okay. You're alive. That's all that matters to me right now."

Natsu frowned before getting up. He looked around and watched as the dragons were being taken. He punched a wall, melting some of the metal, but not all of it.

"Don't bother Kid," Laxus said, point to a singed part on an opposite wall. "This place is magic-proof."

"But why?" Lisanna asked.

"So the dragons won't escape," Lucy said.

Natsu started heating up and punching the wall in frustration, repetitively. Fire surrounded him. Making everyone back off into a corner.

"Lu-chan, he's gonna boil us alive if he keeps this up!" Levy yelled.

"I know!" she yelled back.

"Then do something!" Elfman said.

Lucy knew that Natsu was unpredictable. She knew that the moment she watched him nearly burned down part of the woods when Gray took a piece of his meat. But she managed to calm him down with her voice and soothing words. But, he had a raging look in his onyx eyes. His eyes had turned into slits. Like a dragon's.

She walked behind Natsu and reached out to him. She pulled back first, scared of what might happen. But, Lucy heard Lisanna scream in fear.

Lucy took a deep breath. "Natsu…" She placed a hand on his burning shoulder, pain instantly went into her palm. She quietly whined.

Natsu turned around and saw that _he_ was burning Lucy. His flames immediately died down and Lucy pulled her hand, blowing on it. Lucy stung her eyes as he gapped to her. She shook it off.

"I'm fine Natsu."

"Liar…" He grabbed her hand and inspected it. It was bright red, blisters were starting to form. Natsu brought it to his mouth and bit on Lucy's palm. He began sucking on her hand.

Lucy felt the burning sensation of the burn go away and be replaced with a soothing cool one. She watched as Natsu bit on her hand and that the redness was instantly going away. He let go and stroked her palm with a finger. The burn was gone and so were the blisters. Lucy looked amazed while Natsu looked guilty.

She smiled and grabbed his chin to look at her. "It's fine Natsu."

He had tears stinging his eyes and grabbed her hand again. He pulled her against him and started sobbing into her hair. Natsu could've _killed _Lucy. The one he was supposed to protect. Not hurt. He pulled her down to sit on his lap while he sat on the ground. The others looked on the scene in sadness.

_{Line Skip}_

Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gray, Erza, and Jellal watched as the ship was getting ready to set off to the mainland. Wendy had finished crying. Erza was leaning against Jellal. And Happy and Carla were sitting on Gray's head.

"Well, we better head back," Gray said. "We gotta get some food for the village."

"I thought we already did that this morning," Erza said.

"Igneel asked us to get some more for dinner," Jellal said.

Wendy sighed. "Ok-Wait…" She looked out and pointed to dragons on the ship. "What are those?"

Jellal followed Wendy's finger and saw dragons. Dark and fierce looking dragons. His brown eyes widened. "Feral dragons…"

"What? Coming to the island?"

"From a ship? Natsu and Lucy are in trouble!" Erza yelled.

"Natsu!" Happy cried! "Lushie!"

"We have to get them out!" Wendy yelled.

"Wait…" Gray said. "Look…"

A large black dragon appeared out of the sky. He roared and black flames came out and swirled into the sky. The island turned dark. Jellal's eyes darkened.

"Acnologia…"

"He's here?!" Erza yelled.

"Erza, take Gray and Wendy!" Jellal yelled. "Stop as many dragons as you possibly can!"

"Why me?" Wendy cried.

"Lucy, Natsu, and the others might be hurt. We'll need you to fix them up before they go into the fight."

"What fight Jellal?" Erza asked.

"We're going into war with Acnologia. And the fire and celestial Dragon Slayers are the only ones who to defeat him," Jellal said.

"Won't they die?!" Happy yelled.

"I don't know."

"I can't see a clear vision. But, I see Lucy and Natsu…There's a lot of blood…But I can't make anything else out passed that point," Carla said.

"Happy, you need to get Lucy and Natsu out of that ship as fast as you can once Wendy heals them. You too Carla."

"You got it!"

"What will you do?" Erza asked.

He looked back to the armoured dragon before smirking. "Well, I think I'll start with getting the other dragons ready for battle. After that, I think I'll wing it."

"Starting to think like Natsu."

"Please, I taught him how to act like the idiot in the village. Let's go!"

Gray, Erza, and Wendy transformed into their dragon forms. Gray's was identical to his mother's; icy wings, ice blue scales on his body, and his dark blue eyes. Erza's form was covered in shiny silver metal with a few glances at her scarlet red scales underneath. Her brown eyes shone with anger. The little sky dragon's form was that of her mother's, Grandeeney; pure white scales on her body and white wings with plenty of blue spotted on them. Her brown eyes burned with determination.

Jellal turned away and ran full speed to the village. His eyes were burning with anger and determination.

_Trust me, Little Brother…I will get you out of there!_


	13. The Battle Begins

_**Natsu of the Dragons**_

**Chapter Thirteen:** _The Battle Begins_

Natsu held a sleeping Lucy against his chest. He reached out to her hand and stroked it with his thumb. The swelling was gone and it wasn't red anymore. But, Natsu burned her. He _burned_ Lucy. That's something he'll never get out of his mind.

He threw his head back and sighed. _It won't happen again. I promise Lucy._

"You don't have to be so hard on yourself Kid." Natsu looked up and saw Laxus, Lucy's cousin, looking back at him. "It's not like she died."

"She could've," Natsu said.

Laxus huffed. "Lucy wouldn't be killed by fire like that. You would've eventually come to your senses." Laxus looked to the sleeping blonde in Natsu's arms. "She's strong than that."

"What are we going to do Master?" Mira asked, turning to the old man.

He opened his dark eyes and looked to the fire and sleeping celestial Dragon Slayers. "First off, we have to get you two out of here pronto. If there's any chance of defeating Jude and Acnologia, it's Lucy and Natsu. Second, we have to-"

Lucy jolted up and awake. "Someone's here!"

A roar echoed through the ship. There was yelling above on the decks. Another roar echoed and a fight started. The crew was yelling and getting out weapons. Blasts rang through the ship. Levy shuffled closer to Elfman and Laxus.

"What's happening?!" she yelled.

A cold blast of ice froze the bay doors above their heads. Natsu and Lucy grinned widely.

"Gray!" they yelled.

A dragon's claws hooked to the doors before pulling them out. A ice blue headed dragon peeped in a crowed in a friendly way. _Hey you two!_

"You do realize that this will be the only time that I will be _ever_ grateful to you Stripper?" Natsu laughed.

Gray smiled.

Another roar rang. _No time for catch up you dolts! Get on!_ a dragoness yelled. A red tail that was covered in silver armour slipped down.

"Erza!" Lucy yelled.

A smaller white dragon peered over the side. _And me too Lucy!_

"Wendy!" Natsu yelled. He turned to the others. "Climb on."

Natsu and Lucy climbed up Erza's armoured tail. Happy and Carla pulled them on deck. Lucy looked around and saw that Gray was fighting some humans that held guns and swords. She grimaced and turned to Natsu.

"This has to stop soon."

He nodded. Wendy transformed into her human form and ran over to the two Slayers.

"You're hurt!" she yelled as her hands glowed blue. Her hands hovered over Natsu's cuts and bruises.

"Where are the other dragons?" Laxus asked.

_They're headed towards the village!_ Erza said. _Natsu and Lucy have to get out of here to stop Acnologia according to Jellal._

Laxus stared at Erza, with his head tilted. He turned to the other two Dragon Slayers and pointed to Erza. "What's she saying?"

Natsu turned to Lucy. "I thought you said he's a Dragon Slayer."

Lucy laughed as Wendy went to her wounds. "He is. But he doesn't understand dragon. He wasn't taught by one."

"Then how-" A loud roar echoed through the air. Lucy immediately tensed. Natsu noticed. "What's wrong?"

"He found the village," Lucy said.

_What?!_ Gray yelled.

"Natsu, you have to go ahead!" Makarov said.

"What? But Lucy's not-"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be behind you," Lucy said. "You have to make sure that Jude doesn't capture your family."

Natsu was about to object. They were supposed to go to the village together. How could he leave Lucy behind? But she was looking at him with a look of determination in her brown eyes. She wasn't going to let him wait for her. He could tell that Lucy will be right behind him.

Natsu sighed as he walked over to where Wendy was healing her. He leaned down to Lucy's ear. "You better be right behind me Luce," the fire Dragon Slayer said before pecking her cheek. "Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled. His wings sprouted from his back and Natsu grabbed Happy's paws.

"I'll keep them occupied as long as possible! Wendy, hurry up!" Natsu yelled as Happy flew over the water.

"Yeah…" Wendy said, continuing healing Lucy.

"While you do that Wendy," Mira said, turning around and seeing a bunch of crewmembers holding weapons and had evil smirks on their faces. A dark aura appeared around Mira. A dark blue magic circle appeared above her. "You work for Jude. He hurt my family. For that, you must die."

In the background, Mira's younger siblings snickered, "They're gonna _get it!_"

_{Line Skip}_

Jellal didn't know how much time the dragons had before Acnologia's army came for them. But he needed to get as many older dragons we can get to defend the village. But, no one was to touch Acnologia. He was for Natsu and Lucy…If Gray, Erza, and Wendy got them out by now. In any case, he had to go tell Igneel.

Jellal made it to the village and Grandeeney was at the entrance. Probably waiting for her daughter. She saw Jellal's distressed look and went up to him.

"What's wrong Jellal?" she asked.

"There's…An invasion coming towards the island."

Grandeeney took his arm and dragged him to the square where Igneel was. "Igneel!" she yelled. He went through the crowd towards the two other dragons. "Jellal found out something."

Igneel turned to Jellal and looked around. "Where are the others?"

"They went after Natsu and Lucy."

"Why?"

"Lucy's father has Acnologia. And they're coming here."

Igneel stayed silent before turning to Grandeeney. "Get the elders and the children out of here. Take them to the far side of the island. Jellal, gather the others; get ready for battle. We don't have much-"

"Igneel," a cocky voice said from the shadows, "it's been a while, hasn't it." A pale man with black hair and red eyes emerged from the forest trees with a hoard of dragons and humans riding the dragons. Jude stood beside the man.

"Acnologia…" Igneel growled.

The dark dragon smirked. "Nice to see you too. I met up with your son a few minutes ago. Didn't put up much of a fight."

"Why you-" Jellal yelled. Igneel placed a hand on his chest. "Dad-"

"Your fight isn't with him. It's Natsu and Lucy's."

"Oh, and that Lucy. Hasn't she grown up, now? Well, it's been eight years. No matter," Acnologia said. "In the end she'll be mine."

A blast of fire collided between the village and the army. Someone landed in front of Igneel and glared at Acnologia. His onyx eyes held fury for the dark dragon. Natsu's entire body was lit with flames. Acnologia smirked to Natsu. Jude glared angrily and turned to one of his men, yelling at them for not putting more precautions on the bay.

"Lucy will never be yours," Natsu said in a deadly calm manner.

"Who's going to stop me?" Acnologia asked. "You will never defeat me on your own. But, here you are…Alone."

A scent blew passed Natsu; lavender and salt water. He smirked. Acnologia looked confused towards the Dragon Slayer's smirking. Acnologia was sent into a tree from a kick to the head. Standing in his place was Natsu's precious celestial maiden. She was glaring towards the dark dragon leaning against the broken trunk of a tree.

"He's not alone."

Acnologia spat out some blood in his mouth before grinning evilly to the two Slayers. "If it's a game you want, fine. I'll play. We'll play with our lives and the lives of the others as well. After all, it's better to play together, isn't it?"

Acnologia stood behind his army of dragons with Jude. They disappeared into the crowd.

"Come find us Chosen Slayers…Only then you have the right to play this game."

The feral dragons and their riders took to the sky. Igneel and the other dragons started transforming into their beastly forms. The battle was only beginning. But Lucy felt uneasy. That something was going to happen.


	14. Two Weary Warriors

_**Natsu of the Dragons**_

**Chapter Fourteen:**_ Two Weary Warriors_

Dragons surrounded Natsu and Lucy as the tried to fight their way after Jude and Acnologia. They tried flying with Happy over the hoard of dragons but the riders got in the way by throwing their weapons towards Happy's wings.

"This isn't working!" Natsu yelled. "At this rate we'll be out of magic before we get to Acnologia!"

_Natsu, Lucy! DUCK!_

Natsu looked back and saw his father getting ready to release fire. Natsu pulled Lucy down to the ground with his body covering hers from the flames. A wave of fire went over the two Slayers and burnt plenty of the dragons and their riders. Natsu got off Lucy and pulled her up and along.

"Thanks Dad!" he yelled.

_BE CAREFUL YOU TWO!_ Igneel yelled as he watched the two Slayers run after the dark dragon.

_IGNEEL! BEHIND YOU!_ he heard someone yell.

The fire dragon turned and saw a dragon with a rider coming towards him. He didn't have time to react and there wasn't space for him to attack them with his tail. Igneel was waiting to take the blow. But it never came. The dragon heard a shrill scream and roar coming from the oncoming attackers. A golden blast blasted the attackers into another feral dragon.

Igneel looked and saw a blue-haired woman in a worn-down dress. Her eyes were blank but Igneel could still see a spark of anger and determination in the brown orbs. Igneel smiled.

_There you are Celeste._

The woman smiled. "Missed me Igneel?"

_Come to join the party?_

Celeste's smile grew larger. A golden light appeared around her as her body grew. Her skin turned into golden scales and her head elongated into a dragon's head. A roar escaped her as her spread out her white wings, making the golden light disperse. Her brown eyes were still dull. _Wouldn't miss it for the world._

The other dragons were fighting together as a pair or a team. The Twins were fighting with their combination attacks. Juvia and Gray were performing Unison Raids. Gajeel was next to Levy, watching her back as she fought. Wendy healed dragons in need of medical attention while Mira and Lisanna made sure that no one would interrupt her in their Take-Over forms. Elfman was fighting next to his sisters. Laxus and his father were back-to-back in a group of dragons. Metalicana was swinging his metal tail around, knocking humans down. Ur was freezing the ground the dragons were on before Igneel and Celeste came up behind and blasted them away. Grandeeney used her ability over the air to blow the enemies away.

Erza and Jellal were fighting in a corner together. Erza was out of her dragon form and holding swords in her human one. Jellal was in his golden dragon form. Erza slashed at the dragons in her range while Jellal swung his claws at them and bit at them.

_Hey Erza._

"What Jellal?!" Erza yelled, slashing a rider down from its dragon and stabbing the dragon in the process. Jellal flinched; remind him not to piss Erza off whenever she has a sword in reach.

_I was thinking about something. After all this is done._

"What could that be? I'm not even sure if we'll make it out _alive_ to be thinking about something that could possibly happen _after_!"

_Marry me?_

Erza's brown eyes widened as she looked back to stare to the golden dragon. She couldn't be bothered with the riders incoming. She just replayed the words Jellal just said. Jellal shook his head at the female's obliviousness. He curled his tail around Erza before flicking it. The riders were thrown away to another part of the forest. He turned back to see Erza looking down his an obvious blush on her cheeks before she turned away. Jellal watched her grip tightened on the swords before he saw her scarlet head move up and down.

"Yes."

Jellal smiled before poking his nose on her back. Erza just smiled before going back to fight.

_{Line Skip}_

Igneel's fire wasn't enough to let Lucy and Natsu get passed the _entire_ hoard of dragons. They didn't realize how many dragons Jude had at his disposal. They managed to defeat the rest of the hoard. But their magic levels were low.

Natsu spat out some spit to the side. He and Lucy were getting tired. And there was no way that fire would just fall from the sky. (He looked up, hoping that prayer _would_ send fire down from the heavens…Nope, nothing.) And the stars weren't out. Lucy wouldn't be able to regain her energy either.

Lucy heaved. She didn't know how many more dragons were out there. And if there were still any, she felt that Natsu and she won't make it. They were running low on magic. Lucy wasn't even sure if she could call on her spirits to help them with the low amount of energy she has left.

"You think~_huff_~that's the last of them?" she asked him.

Natsu made a motion that looked like a shrug. "Don't know Luce. We have to keep going though," he said, looking forward. "Everyone else is counting on us."

"I know, but…" Lucy stopped and stared to the ground. Natsu looked back to Lucy. She was trembling; he could hear her teeth chattering against each other. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What is it Luce?"

"What if it's not enough Natsu? What if _we're_ not enough?"

Natsu chuckled at the girl's insecurities. It was very much like Lucy to doubt herself in the heat of a battle. She's done it plenty of times when she trained with him and the dragons over the two weeks she's been with them. It turned out okay in the end though.

"We will be enough Lucy," Natsu said, moving on of his hands to her head and bringing her forehead to rest against his. "I'm sure of it."

"How can you be sure?"

Lucy snapped her head away from Natsu and looked to where the voice was coming from. She smelled the air; death and blood. The dark dragon emerged from the shadows with Jude not far behind. Natsu went into protective mode, pushing Lucy behind him and growling.

"Let's make this quick, shall we?" Jude asked. "I wish to concur this island by night. If possible Acnologia."

Acnologia smirked before nodding. "Let's play Chosen Slayers."

A black aura appeared around Acnologia's feet. It covered him and grew into a form of a dragon. When Acnologia spread his wings out, the black aura dispersed. The scales on its body were black like shadows. The wings had small burnt holes on the edges. There were scars on his grey underbelly. His red eyes seemed to pierce through Lucy's soul.

She backed away, remembering that night eight years ago. When a black ferocious dragon attacked her mother. The memory flashed through her teary eyes…

_The skies were dark.  
_Like they are at that moment.

_Lucy's mother, Layla, had Lucy hide behind trees.  
_Lucy was against a tree that moment.

_Blood, Layla's blood, Lucy's MOTHER'S, blood was spilt.  
_Blood was going to be soon.

_Layla looked back to Lucy with a heart warming smile on her beautiful face.  
_Natsu looked back at Lucy with worry in his onyx eyes.

_Layla said 'Everything's going to be alright, I promise Love.'  
_Natsu said 'I'm right here for you. I promise Luce.'

_That's when the black dragon slammed its tail into Layla's side…Killing her._

Lucy's brown eyes widened as Natsu turned around.

"Lucy, don't worry," Natsu said. "I'm here for you."

Acnologia lifted his lips, revealing his sharp teeth. The dark dragon lifted his tail up behind the male Slayer. He started speaking in the forgotten dragon speech that Lucy could understand: _You remember this, don't you?_

"_NO!_" Lucy screamed as she ran to Natsu.

"LUCY?!"

The girl pushed Natsu out of Acnologia's tail. She collided with it instead, reliving her mother's last moment as she slammed into a tree.

_Will I die?_ Lucy thought.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled as he ran over to her. She had cuts on her arms and legs and a small gash on her head. But nothing too much. _Considering that hit._

Lucy looked up slowly to Natsu's eyes. "Natsu…" she whispered. "I thought…you were going to die when he hit you with his tail…Just like Mama."

"You idiot Luce," he mumbled, helping her sit up. "And you're the smart one." Lucy smiled. "I'm not gonna leave you just yet. Now, let's go kick some dragon ass!"

Lucy nodded s she smiled. "Yeah!"

_{Line Skip}_

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled as he slammed his fiery fist against Acnologia's skull. But it did no damage. "DAMMIT! LUCY!"

Lucy was on the ground, kneeling on her good leg. She spat out some blood before getting to her feet. "Got it!" She grabbed her keys. _No or never you guys!_ She grabbed one before putting it up into the air. A blue magic circle appeared at her feet.

"_Open, Gate to the Lion, Leo!_" she yelled. A beam of light appeared on the magic circle. A man in a tidy suit took the beam's place. He had orange hair and his eyes were behind a pair of square glasses. "Loke!"

"You called Princess?" Loke asked.

The celestial Dragon Slayer pointed to where Natsu was. "Help Natsu please!"

Loke pushed his glasses back. "Of course."

"I'll put more support on the ground for you two!"

"Understood." Loke jumped into the air, where Natsu was. "Hey there Stranger."

"Loke…You should be-"

"Lucy has other spirits. You should be worried about yourself right now," the spirit said.

He was right. Natsu was drenched in blood, _his_ blood and maybe some of Lucy's too. It nearly made her go ballistic on Acnologia but the male Slayer managed to calm her enough to fight rationally. His clothes were ripped. There were cuts and bruises covering his body. He wasn't in good shape, but as he looked down to Lucy on the ground, she was in worst conditions than him.

Blood stained her once bright hair. She had a nasty looking bruise on her neck. Cuts were covering her body more than her clothes were. She was heaving, out of breath and out of magic. Natsu worried about how much longer Lucy could go on. Even with drawing up the last bit of her magic to summon her energy consuming spirits, she was pushing _well _passed her limit. He was beginning to regret putting her on the ground and leaving Acnologia's balance on his large legs to her.

"Right…"

Lucy grabbed two more keys. She was barely breathing now. Loke, being one of her strongest spirits (the leader of the Zodiacs), had already taken up a large chunk of her magic. But, she had a job to do. She was a Fairy Tail mage; _We never leave the job undone._

She held the two keys in the air as two magic circles appeared. "_Open, Gate to the Maiden! Open, Gate to the Scorpion!_" Beams of light emerged from the magic circles. "_Virgo! Scorpio!_"

From the first beam of light emerged a young girl with pink hair and bright blue eyes wearing a maid outfit. She had chained on her wrists. From the second beam of light emerged a tall tanned man with half of his hair white with the other red. He has a gun-like tail attached to him. He wore pea beige pea coat. He held up his hands with his middle and ring fingers down.

"Time for punishment, Princess?" the girl asked.

"We are!" the man yelled.

"Virgo, Scorpio, we need to bring that dragon down somehow!" Lucy yelled as she pointed to Acnologia's legs. Virgo, make the ground beneath him unstable with tunnels. Let me know when you do."

"Understood!" the maid said before digging into the ground and disappearing into the dirt.

"Scorpio, use Sand Buster in the tunnels on my signal!"

"Alright! We are!"

"Princess, the tunnels are finished!"

"That was fast," Lucy said. "Scorpio, now!"

"WE ARE! SAND BUSTER!" the scorpion yelled. He placed his tail into the entrance of the tunnels and released the blast of sand.

Lucy looked and saw that the blast was causing the tunnels underneath Acnologia's feet to collapse, making his footing unbalanced. An advantage to Natsu and Loke.

"Good job you two," Lucy praised her spirits.

Virgo bowed; "Is it time for punishment Princess?"

Lucy sighed before she staggered to the ground on her knees. _Damn…I'm using too much magic. Natsu…_ The girl looked up to the sky, watching flames dance with light against the dark dragon. _Hurry…I don't think I can hold Loke out much longer._

Natsu watched as Acnologia was thrown off balance. He looked down to watch Lucy. "Good job Luce-" His eyes widened as he watched Acnologia's tail swing out of control. It was about to hit Lucy. "_LUCY!_"

Lucy heard Natsu call her name and looked around. She watched as Acnologia's black tail was about to hit her. She couldn't move and her spirits were out of range to pull her out of the way. She closed her eyes before calling out another spirit. One of her most faithful ones.

"_CAPRICORN!_"

A gust of passed her and she opened her eyes. Noticing that the tail was behind her and that she was in someone's arms. She looked up and saw a goat man with pale fur and his eyes behind a pair of sunglasses. He wore a twin-tailed butler suit.

"Lucy-sama," the goat man said. "Please be more careful and take more attention to your surroundings, Miss."

"Capricorn, thank you."

Natsu from above sighed. _Thanks Capricorn._ Natsu noticed another thing. "Loke, Lucy has four spirits out."

The ginger spirit looked down and saw three of his fellow spirits. "Lucy better not bring out any others. She's pushing her limit."

Natsu nodded. _Lucy, don't go out on me just yet. I still need you for this._

"Capricorn, help Natsu and Loke."

"Lucy-sama-"

"They need your help more than I do right now. I've got Scorpio and Virgo. I'll be fine," Lucy said with a smile.

Capricorn wouldn't have gone away from his mistress' side. He was one of her most loyal spirits and he wouldn't want her to get hurt in a painful way. But, as ordered to, he left her side to help the other Dragon Slayer.

"Thank you Capricorn," Lucy whispered.

"Stay safe Lucy-sama."

"Princess, is it punishment time?" Virgo asked.

"It's punishment time for Acnologia Virgo," Lucy said, getting out her whip. "You two ready for some dragon slaying?"

"_WE ARE!_" Scorpio yelled.

"That's what I like to hear Scorpio."

It lasted for two whole hours. Lucy _and_ Natsu were surprised how long she could keep out the Lion and the Goat for. Virgo and Scorpio eventually vanished back into the Spirit World, not wanting to waste Lucy's magic any further. The last two spirits were worried about Lucy though. She was barely staying conscience and was not _only_ running low on magic, but on life energy as well. Natsu barely had any magic left but Lucy was getting the blunt of it all.

_Lucy…_ Natsu thought.

Lucy staggered on her feet while leaning against a tree for support. She stared at where Natsu's fire, Loke's Regulus, and Capricorn's melee attacks weren't affecting Acnologia. She grinded her teeth together.

_This isn't working._ She closed her eyes. _I can't just sit in the sidelines waiting for Natsu and my spirits to get hurt. This fight with Acnologia isn't going anywhere if I don't go in._

Lucy stood up on her own before limping towards the dragon. Natsu stared down at her when he got a chance.

"What is she doing?!" he yelled.

Capricorn looked down and saw Lucy with a look of determination on her face. "She's joining the fight."

"What?!" Loke yelled. "She can't! She's on the brink of-"

"Loke! Capricorn! Close your gates!"

"Lucy-sama…" the goat man said.

"You can't be serious Lucy!" Loke yelled. "You're in not condition to fight Acnologia!"

"Luce, listen to your spirits. They know what they're talking about," Natsu said.

"Natsu, Loke, Capricorn; the fight won't go _anywhere_ but in Acnologia's favour if I don't fight as a Dragon Slayer, not a celestial mage."

Natsu looked dark; "I don't want you to die Luce."

Lucy smiled; "I won't Natsu." _Not as long as you're by my side._

Natsu sighed; no use in fighting her. She was going to protect everyone. Including himself and her spirits, even if they went against her.

"Alright."

"Please stay safe Lucy-sama," Capricorn said as he dissolved into light.

"Lucy…" Loke said as he began to dissolve.

"I'll be fine Loke. I'm a Fairy Tail mage, remember? We never give up."

Loke nodded. "Yeah," he said, before he completely dissolved.

"Let's go Natsu," Lucy said.

"Yeah."

Lucy managed to muster up some of her remaining strength to jump up to Natsu's level. He smiled at her when she reached him. They were ready to attack but they were cornered. Acnologia's teeth were directly in front of them and he roared loudly, causing the two Dragon Slayers to lose their balance in the air. Acnologia gave a chuckled from the back of his throat before taking his tail and slamming it against Lucy.

"_LUCY!_" Natsu yelled.

She crashed into another tree. This time, unable to move at all. She looked up to Natsu. Blood streamed down her face as tears flooded her brown eyes.

"_Natsu…_" she said in a bare whisper.

_Your turn Boy_, Acnologia said with a smirk.

Lucy widened her eyes as she watched Natsu's body collide into Acnologia's tail. Just like her mother.

_Blood…  
__So much __**blood…  
**__And Lucy couldn't do anything about it…_

"_**NO!**_" Lucy screamed as Natsu's body crashed into a tree across from her. She tried to move, but couldn't. Her body was aching in pain. "_NO!_"

Natsu was aching all over. Blood was definitely pouring out of his back. He was missing his jacket and shoes; leaving him in his pants and father's scarf. He looked across from him with his almost blurry vision. A blur of blonde was across from him.

_Lucy…_ Natsu grinned. Even at a time like this. He grinned, because he wanted Lucy to know that he was going to be okay. That _they_ were going to be okay.

"_Natsu…_" she whispered.

"I'm right here Lucy," he said. The fire Dragon Slayer looked around. "Hey Luce? This is where~_ugh_~we first met? Remember?"

Lucy looked around. It was the clearing where she fought Gajeel, the Twins, and Natsu. The first time meeting Natsu. Where she would meet up with Natsu and Happy and the others these past two weeks. Where everything began; with a kick to the side. She smiled at the memory of beating Gajeel.

"Yeah…It is, isn't it."

"How touching," Jude said as he rode on Acnologia's back. "Kill them before they regain their strength Acnologia. Without them in the picture, we'll be able to capture the rest of the village."

"The village!" Natsu choked out.

"Damn…" Lucy said. She watched as Natsu tried to get up in vain. He always fell down. "Oh Natsu."

Natsu looked back to Acnologia and watched him prepare an attack. A fatal one for him and Lucy. He looked back to Lucy with wide eyes. She was smiling to him. One of her special, warm smiles. The one he loved the most.

"Lucy…"

"Natsu…"

_We'll be okay. We have each other_, they thought as they closed their eyes. Accepting that they weren't going to make it alive. The two weary warriors had their fate closed. Nothing was going to change that.

They heard Acnologia's roar, but it never came.

Lucy opened her eyes and saw a worn-out Jellal and Celeste in their golden dragon forms. She looked to Acnologia, a couple of large metallic dragons, a black dragon, and brilliant yellow dragon were pushing against Acnologia with all their might.

"Metalicana! Gajeel!" she yelled. "Sting! Rogue! _They came…_

"Igneel!" Natsu yelled. He looked up to see the great fire dragon standing before him. "You came!"

Igneel gave his son a throaty chuckle. _Of course Natsu. Why would I miss my son's greatest battle yet?_

Natsu laughed but stopped because of the pain. Grandeeney, in her human form, went over to him as Wendy went to Lucy.

"We're out of magic Dad," Natsu said. "We can't do much right now."

Igneel looked down before turning to Jellal. He nodded,

_Before you go into battle, we have to give you something Lucy_, Jellal said.

Celeste and Jellal turned into their human forms before placing their hands in front of their chests. A golden light with stars floating around in it. It was their magic. Igneel turned into a human on the other side of the clearing. He made a fire pop into his hands.

"Celeste…Jellal…"

"Take it Child," Celeste said. "You need it more than my son and I do."

"You need it to finish Acnologia off Lucy," Jellal said. "No one else can do it but you two Dragon Slayers."

"You need to take it Natsu," Igneel said.

"I won't take it Dad. That's your fire," Natsu said stubbornly.

"Natsu…" Igneel sighed. "You need to take it to replenish your lost magic. And you need to do it now before the others lose their grip on Acnologia. Think about the other dragons Son…Think about your family."

Natsu looked back to the others that had gathered in the clearing. Everyone had wounds on them and were essentially covered in blood. Erza was leaning against a sword. Juvia was holding Gray up as he grinned to Natsu. He saw Ur there with her other two kids, Ultear and Lyon. Happy was there with his exceed panther pack. Mira was holding Elfman against her. Laxus held a beaten up Makarov. Lisanna and Levy were leaning against each other. Everyone was there. He couldn't disappoint them and let them get captured if he didn't continue to fight with Acnologia, right?

He looked across the clearing to Lucy. She grinned and nodded. There was a light of determination in her brown eyes again and Natsu couldn't get enough of it. He nodded back before turning to Igneel. Grandeeney moved away from Natsu, finished healing him just as Wendy wished Lucy luck as she backed away from the female Dragon Slayer.

They both reached out to the dragons' magical energy before bring it to their mouths. "It's time to eat!" the two Slayers yelled before devouring the magic.

The two got up and walked over to each other. Powerful auras formed around them. Natsu was still eating his father's fire. Lucy was wiping her mouth clear of golden spots with a grin playing on her lips. Lucy ripped out the ribbon in her hair before letting it go into the wind.

"_Why'd ya do that Luce?_" Natsu asked with his mouth full of fire.

"It'll get in my way Natsu," Lucy answered as she looked up to him.

Natsu shoved the last part of Igneel's fire into his mouth before burping into his scarf. "Thanks for the meal Old Man."

"Ready Natsu?" Luce asked as her hand lit up with gold light with stars swimming around in it and her other running through her golden locks.

Natsu cracked his fists before they lit on fire. "Oh yeah."

"Let's start some shit up then."

Natsu grinned his all too familiar grin, showing off his sharp canines.

_**I'm all fired up**_**!**


	15. Fallen Dragon, Broken Dragon

_**Natsu of the Dragons**_

**Chapter Fifteen:**_ Fallen Dragon, Broken Dragon_

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled as his fiery fist connected with the side of Acnologia's head. It left a scratch. But it wasn't enough to take him out completely. They needed to go at it more; Acnologia was already tired because of their fight before. Only a little bit more and they would be finished with this. "Tch. Lucy!"

"On it!" she yelled as she jumped up. Golden light appeared around her feet as she lifted one of them up. "CELESTIAL DRAGON'S CLAW!" Her leg kicked the dragon's jaw up.

Lucy flipped in the air before she landed on Acnologia's back where her father was riding on him. She looked up with her head tilted and a death glare in her eyes. Her father gave her an angry glare in return.

"You are making a _grave_ mistake Girl," he said lowly.

"I think I could live with that. Get off Jude," Lucy said, inching her way towards him. "Unless you want to get crisped by Natsu."

"How dare you talk to _me_ like that Young Lady?!" Jude yelled. He stood up, about to possibly hit Lucy, but he never made it a foot across.

Natsu appeared behind him and grabbed an arm and pulling him closer to the fire Dragon Slayer. "You heard the lady. Get off!" Natsu lit his arm on fire before throwing him behind the dragon. "Tch. Your dad's pissing me off Luce."

Lucy giggled before turning around and looking to the back of the dragon. "Focus on the task at hand Natsu. _Then _we can go beat up my father."

"Beat up is an understatement Luce."

The two Dragon Slayers continued to fight together. Golden light with stars crossed with red flames against the dark dragon. The others stood from afar, staring in amazement how these two, who had just met half a month ago, were fighting the great dragon with synchronized teamwork.

Igneel stood beside Celeste as the watched their children fight against their powerful opponent.

"They've grown up Celeste," Igneel said. "I was wish you could see how beautiful your girl is."

"I know she is. I can tell Igneel," Celeste said. "I feel their magic coursing through their veins. And how they choose to release it. It's mystical and beautiful. That's how I can see."

Igneel laughed through his nose. "Of course. Silly me."

"Very silly of you indeed."

"CELESTIAL DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Lucy yelled. Her punch landed on the side of the dragon, but he pushed her off to the ground.

"Lucy!" Natsu reached out his hand to her.

"I'm pulling you up!"

"What?"

"Trust me on this!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu hesitantly nodded before Lucy tightened her grip on Natsu's hand. She used her limited strength in her left arm to pull him up. Natsu caught on and lit his feet on fire.

"GO!" she yelled before letting him go.

Natsu used his fire to propel him through the air with Lucy's push. Lucy fell to the ground and skidded across the dirt. She opened up another wound on her side, but that didn't matter. As the celestial Dragon Slayer looked up, she thought ways of finishing off Acnologia. Death by fire or death by stars. But the two of them weren't strong enough alone. They needed to complete a Unison Raid; that was their only bet now.

"LUCY!" She looked up and saw Natsu falling. "Your turn!"

Lucy nodded before running up to the dragon. "CELESTIAL DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Her body was covered in golden light with stars dancing around before she ran towards Acnologia's tail. She grabbed it and twisted it, causing the dragon to topple over.

"Nice!"

"Thanks-UFF!"

Acnologia swung his tail against Lucy's torso and threw her back. She was thrown passed Natsu and even passed the dragons until her back collided with a rock. Her head went back as Lucy coughed up blood before slumping to the ground.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled. He glared to the dark dragon. His nostrils flaring, his onyx eyes burning with hatred. He felt something snap.

Jude chuckled. He glared evilly to Natsu. "Playtime's over now Boy. Your combined dooms are near."

_I'm tired of this Fire Slayer_, Acnologia growled before he stood up properly. _I'll end this right here and now._

Lucy lifted her head and saw Natsu _pulsing_. Literally pulsing with magical energy. She felt this before when Laxus went into Dragon Force. It was only on that one mission when she nearly got raped by a dark mage. Never making that mistake twice. But, she felt power radiating from Natsu. Like that time with Laxus. Everyone at the guild described it to her when she goes into Dragon Force.

"_Natsu…_" she whispered.

His head perked up before turning around directly at Lucy. "Luce…"

She smiled. But the smiled instantly faded when she saw a tail about to crash down on Natsu. "_NATSU!_"

He turned around and saw the tail. It went passed him. "What?" He followed the tail's path and saw it going towards Levy and Erza. "Erza! Levy! Watch out!"

The dragon and girl looked to see a tail about to crash down on them. Jellal didn't have time to grab them and Gajeel was out of range. Lucy ran magic through her legs before jolting to the two. She pushed them away before the tail crashed down on her. Hard.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy yelled as Erza held her up.

"No…" the armoured dragon yelled.

Acnologia laughed. _Aw well. I guess I'm not getting a mate today._

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, magic pulsing through him again.

Acnologia stopped laughing as he felt his tail move. _What the-_

The tail was lifted out of the crater it created by Lucy. Her brown eyes were in slits like a dragon's. Her skin was mostly covered in golden scales identical to Jellal's and Celeste's. Power radiated off her and she was mad. _Very _mad.

"Don't _ever_ touch my friends! I'll kill you now, just to make sure." Lucy squeezed the tail before Acnologia let out a squeal in pain and retracting his tail from her tight grip.

"Lucy…" Natsu jogged his way over to her.

Lucy went over to Natsu. "A Unison Raid is the only way to end this Natsu."

"Combining magic?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded. "Just like the writing says: _Only when the two unite their strengths together, may the Master of Darkness will banish from the earth._"

Natsu looked back to the dark dragon. That seemed ready to go into attack mode on the others at any given moment. He looked to Jude he had a look in his eyes that said _kill_. Natsu couldn't let this go on any long than it should.

He nodded towards Lucy. "You take the lead." She nodded and started walking ahead when Natsu pulled on her arm.

She looked at Natsu's hand wrapped around hers and looked up to him. "What's wrong Natsu?"

"After this…When everything's all done for good, I have something to tell you. Okay, Luce?" Natsu asked turning away.

Lucy could swear that there was a dusting of a blush on his face. But that could always be the dark skies, right? She looked ahead before slipping her hand into his. Hiding a blush forming on her face. "Yeah. Get into Dragon Force, release that energy that's been pulsing through your body."

"Got it," Natsu said, intertwining his fingers with hers and releasing the magic through his body. His skin turned into red scales of a dragon's. His onyx eyes went into slits and power pulsed through him. Natsu was in Dragon Force.

Lucy felt the power coming from Natsu. She knew it was going to be enough to take down Acnologia. She knew that everyone was going to be alright in the end. That the others and the dragons weren't going to get hurt once Natsu combined his powers with hers.

_So why do I feel uneasy then?_ Lucy asked herself. She sighed and shook her head. _Can't get distracted right now. It's the ending. Have to make it the best one yet._

"We'll get him to fly first!" Natsu yelled as he ran up to her. "It'll be a bigger fall above ground!"

"Right! Take the right! I'll take left!" Lucy yelled.

They reached Acnologia before the split in the other direction. Natsu slid on the dirt until he reached the wings while Lucy halted at the other pair. Natsu saw Lucy between the ground and the dragon. They nodded to each other before jumping into the air.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled as he blew fire around and on the wings to get him flying.

"CELESTIAL DRAGON'S ROAR!" Lucy yelled as she blew a golden beam with stars floating around.

Acnologia roared in pain before he spread out his wings. The wings started flapping, making the dirt on the ground to move and temporarily blind Natsu and Lucy. The wind picked up and made Lucy to flew back.

"_AHH!_" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"Gotcha!" someone yelled as Lucy felt someone's arms grabbed her waist. She looked up and saw Sting.

"Sting!" Lucy said.

"Can't let you go off on your own, flying everyone, can we?" he said with a playful smirk.

Gajeel was making sure that Natsu didn't fly off into the sky.

"What are two doing here?" Natsu asked.

"It's not just them Dip Shit," Gray said, coming up behind the male Dragon Slayer with Laxus and Rogue in tow.

"We're here to make sure that you and Bunny Girl don't fall to your deaths," Gajeel said.

Lucy laughed at the nickname Gajeel ever so wanted to give her after he saw her hopping after a bunny for a good hour or so.

"Thanks you guys!" Lucy said, giving her cousin a hug.

Laxus looked away and saw Natsu's aura darkening. His onyx eyes were glaring angrily at him. Gray and Gajeel tried to discreetly back away from the Dragon Slayer while shaking their heads as Laxus looked at the dragons in confusion.

"Never gonna make out it alive in that one," Gray said as Gajeel nodded in agreement.

"Shut up!" Natsu said, turning back to the dark dragon hovering in the sky. "We have a job to finish. So, be helpful Stripper, and give me a hand."

"Never thought I'd ever see the day Ash-Head Natsu would need my help," Gray mocked as Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Laxus, help me out?" Lucy asked.

Laxus nodded; "I've got your back anytime Lucy." Lucy smiled.

The two got into positions. Gray held his hands underneath Natsu's heels. Lucy was light enough to throw her into the air over Laxus' shoulder.

"Throw us towards Acnologia's back on three!"

The ice dragon and lightning Dragon Slayer nodded. "One…" they both said. "Two…_THREE!_"

With that, Gray lifted Natsu's into the air as the Slayer lit his feet on fire to propel him forward. Laxus threw Lucy into the air as she stayed in a streamlined position to keep her momentum going. They both reached the back of Acnologia and spotted each other.

"Hey Acnologia!" Lucy yelled right behind his head. The dark dragon turned its head on an angle. "Let's see how you deal with us in the sky!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!" Natsu yelled jumping off Acnologia's back after scorching him.

"Trademarked…" Lucy whispered to herself before looking in the dragon's red eyes. "_LUCY KICK!_" With tremendous force, Lucy kicked the back of the dragon's head before jumping off his back with Dragon's Claw.

"Lucy Kick?" Natsu asked.

"_Trademarked_ Lucy Kick. It's a specialty."

"I can somehow see that," Natsu said with a shake of his head.

Acnologia growled as he glared up to the two Slayers with anger and hatred. _This ends. NOW SLAYERS!_ the dark dragon yelled as he flew up.

Lucy had a golden magic circle forming behind her in the air. "Get ready to attack Natsu."

Natsu looked to Lucy who had confidence in her brown eyes. He grinned and looked back to Acnologia closing in on them. "Right. I'm all fired up Luce."

_Right_, she thought as she let a smile creep up to her lips.

"When I give the signal, let out an attack. A strong one," Lucy instructed. "I want this last one to finish this."

"What signal?!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy smirked; "You'll know Dragon."

She held out her hands and closed her eyes. "_I call upon the powers of the stars. With thy assistance, I shall vanquish the one with the evil soul and corrupted heart. Hid my bidding, O Holy Stars, and listen to my call._"

The black clouds, covering the skies parted. Revealing the navy colour of night that was dotted with stars. The stars were different from what Natsu had seen on the island. They weren't as bright. Natsu looked to his partner. Sweated beaded down her cheek as she chanted, magic flowed from her to the stars in the parted clouds.

"_Fall upon the one's who's heart is filled with malice and despair. Cleanse his heart with the power of the Stars and the call of a Dragon!_"

_Dragon? _Natsu thought. He eyes widened. _The signal._ A fiery red magic circle appeared around the male Slayer as he held out his arms that began to be covered in flames. _Make it count Luce! I'll make mine for sure!_

"CELESTIAL DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART!" Lucy yelled.

_No_, Acnologia said.

"FIRE DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART!" Natsu yelled.

_No, no, no!_ Acnologia said.

"Golden Strike: _MIDNIGHT DANCE OF THE SHOOTING STARS!_" Lucy's hands clasped together before bring them down, aimed at Acnologia.

The stars above started glowing in a golden light. Beams of light shot down from the sky before disappearing for a moment. The beams of light returned as the stars fell down from the heavens and the beams were pointed in arrowheads. The shooting stars were at the points of the beams. They blew pass Lucy.

"Crimson Lotus: _EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!_" Natsu started circling his arms and body around.

Fire started twirling in a circle as Natsu did. The flames continued to grow into a twister formation. A twister of fire; Natsu's ace. His finishing move. Natsu stopped moving in circles, but his flames continued to go on as a wide twister of fire.

"This is it, right Luce?"

"Yeah."

"Let's finish it," Natsu said, holding out his hand to her.

Lucy smiled before grabbing his hand and letting him intertwine their fingers together. "Yeah."

"_UNISON RAID!_" the two Slayers yelled.

_NO!_ Acnologia yelled.

The others from afar watched in awe as the two Dragon Slayers released their magic before the combined each other's together. The twister of fire grew narrower and the multiple shooting star beams spiralled together. The two magic spells combined with each other. The twister formed around the spiralling beam. The fire cloaked itself around the beam, leaving the point exposed. The fire started getting wild and flames started raging around the beam.

"_DANCING FLAME SHOT!_" Lucy and Natsu yelled.

"This is over, Acnologia," Lucy said.

_Mama…It's over. We did it._

The flames grew as the spell was getting closer to the dark dragon. It impacted and the dragon' body erupted in flames and was engulfed by the stars' light. Light flooded the clearing, blinding the dragons and the humans. Natsu pulled Lucy, shield her eyes and his. A pain-etched roar filled the air as the light died down.

Lucy pulled away and saw that Acnologia was dissolving from his dragon form into his human form, from head to tail. The tail swung back and forth and swung at the two Dragon Slayers.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled as the tail swung, and pulled Lucy away from him.

"NATSU!" she yelled back.

Natsu fell down to the ground as Lucy was falling head down. She turned to her side and saw Acnologia completely in his human form. He opened his red eyes and tears leaked out of them.

"I've been defeated…I'm human again…" he cried.

"Human again?" Lucy said to herself. "Zeref?"

He turned to Lucy. "Your mother was ready to die Lucy, if anything went wrong."

"What do you mean '_wrong_'?"

"Layla and I were great friends. She was willing to do anything to make me human again. She thought that defeating me would be enough."

"But it wasn't…" Lucy said. Zeref shook his head.

"It wasn't meant for her to defeat me. But her daughter. _You_, Lucy. You and the fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu." Zeref let out more tears before staring up to the dark night sky, clear of the malicious black clouds he created. "I am sorry Lucy. I was the one that caused you and your family pain. I am the sole reason why there is a drift between you and your father. I hope you will be able to forgive me. Maybe, not now, but when you are ready to."

"Zeref…" Lucy said.

Natsu crashed into Gray and Gajeel. The skidded across the ground. Covered in dirt and blood, Natsu got up, torn and battered, he needed to catch Lucy. He looked up and saw Lucy crashing down at high speeds.

"_LUCY!_" he yelled. Natsu ran to where Lucy was about to fall and leaped. He caught her in his arms and covered her with his body as the scrapped across the dirt.

"LUCY! NATSU!" Gray yelled.

"ARE THEY ALRIGHT?!" Igneel yelled as he ran over. "Wendy! Grandeeney!" The two dragon healers rushed over.

Natsu shook his pink head before looking down at his lap. "Lucy? You okay?"

Lucy stirred. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to Natsu. "Natsu?"

"Yeah; I'm here Love," he said, before resting his forehead against hers.

"Is…Is it over?"

Natsu nodded. "Everything's over."

Lucy sighed and leaned into Natsu's embrace. "That's great."

Everyone started celebrating. Makarov hugged a bunch of random dragons tightly. Lisanna and Mira hugged each other close as Elfman hugged them off the ground. Erza and Jellal were holding each other close. Levy ran up to Gajeel and grabbed his arm tight in relief; Gajeel thought it was weird but didn't mind. Laxus was patting the Twins on the back. Gray spun Juvia around. Celeste could breath easily again, knowing that Lucy, and Natsu, were safe. Cana, the resident drunk, pulled out a flask and downed it. Ur and Metalicana were grinning in happiness. The exceeds flew around everyone's head to their hearts content.

Wendy started healing Lucy as Natsu was being healed by Grandeeney. It was difficult though. Natsu wasn't letting Lucy go. Everyone laughed, including Lucy, at Natsu's protective side.

But not everyone shared in the dragons and humans happiness. Actually, only one other disliked.

Jude stomped up to the near-dead body of Acnologia-I mean-Zeref. Behind his back, hidden from the mage's view, was a gun. A very powerful gun that was targeted for powerful mages and creatures. The blonde man glared over Zeref's body in disgust.

Zeref looked up to the man before returning his eyes to the view of the stars. "Wonderful night, isn't it?" Zeref asked. "I am glad to die on a night like this."

"You have failed me Acnologia," Jude said coldly.

Zeref chuckled before coughing up blood. "I am no longer Acnologia, King of the Dragons. I am now Zeref, a simple mage. I have no use of that name." Zeref closed his tear stained red eyes. "I do not wish for people to remember the name Zeref like that. A despicable dragon. That is not right for the name of the race of dragons."

Jude had a sadistic grin on his distorted face. "Hmph. People will remember you as Acnologia." Jude pulled out the gun from behind his back. "The dragon who couldn't defeat two _mere_ Dragon Slayers."

"WHA-"

The gun blasted through Zeref's heart. Killing him instantly. The laughter and chatter instantly ended. Everyone back up in fear. That gun that Jude had in his hands could take out the island population of dragons.

Lucy, struggled to be freed from Natsu's grip, until she wiggled her way out of it. She ran passed the others who were holding her back and stopped when she stood beside Igneel, staring at Zeref's corpse.

"No…" she whispered as she went over to the body.

"Lucy…Get back here!" Igneel yelled.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

Said girl knelt down next to Zeref's body. Blood flowed out of his fresh wounds. She trembled in sadness. At the moment she'd forgiven the mage that started this, her father, _Jude_, had to kill him. For what? Not completing a job? Not killing _her_? His only daughter? What a sick world she lived in…No! What a sick world _Jude_ lived in.

Lucy stood up before walking backwards, away from Jude. She wasn't sure what that gun could do. But it took out an already powerful mage. She didn't want to be another test subject for it.

"Pity he didn't kill you Lucy," Jude said. "I thought it would've been quite a show."

"How…How _could_ you?!" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Lucy…Get back here. _Please!_" Natsu pleaded.

She held out her towards him. "He wasn't evil anymore! I cured him of that! Natsu purified him with me!"

"It wasn't about that dragon being _evil_ Lucy," Jude said. "It was simply that he didn't complete what he was supposed to do." Jude had a look in his eyes that Lucy wasn't quite sure on. Was that hatred? Anger? She couldn't break through that look of his.

"Lucy…" Mira said. "Please! _PLEASE! _Listen to us. Get away from Jude."

"It's not right!" Lucy yelled. "Acnologia…No. Zeref wasn't evil. He never was. He chose the wrong path to go by. He never-" Lucy stopped when Jude held his arm up in the air.

"Die, you fucking Bitch," Jude said in a cold, sadistic voice.

The shot echoed through the trees.

"_**NO!**_" Mira screamed.

Everything went quiet.

Blood…Blood splattered everywhere.

Natsu went numb. He heard nothing but the gunshot and Mira's sobs. He felt nothing but pain. He smelled nothing but blood. He saw nothing but Lucy.

His world went quiet. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He wanted to scream, roar in anguish. But the Dragon Slayer over fire could not.

But, as he swallowed the remaining liquid in his dry, _dry_, mouth. He managed to let out a sound. A quiet sound. Almost inaudible to a untrained ear.

"_Lucy?_" Natsu whispered.


	16. One's Will Can Effect Another

_**Natsu of the Dragons**_

**Chapter Sixteen:**_ One's Will Can Effect Another_

Sobs and wails erupted.

Mira was on the ground, pounding it, while screaming '_No_' as loud and passionate as she could. "_**HOW COULD YOU?! JUDE! HOW COULD YOU?!**_"

Lisanna pulled her older sister to her chest, crying into her hair. "This can't be…Not her…Anyone…But not _her_."

The young white haired beauties cried over their fallen sister. Elfman was looking to the ground, tears streaming down as his body shook in anger and sadness.

Levy screamed while clinging to Gajeel, who held her close. "_**LU-CHAN! LU-CHAN!**_" Levy screamed. "_Give Lu-chan back…Get her back to us…_" Her screams ended in whispers of pain.

He cast glances to the Dragon Slayer in silence before turning away from the pain. _This is never going to end well for anyone_, Gajeel thought. He turned his head to glare at the blonde man before them. _Not even for you._

Makarov's dark eyes stared widely towards the fallen one. "This…This was never to be…Not her."

Laxus trembled in rage but kept in check so that he didn't destroy the island. He breathed heavily in anger, tears went fell on his cheeks. The Dragon Slayer faced the dark night sky and roared in anguish.

"_**NOOOOO!**_" Erza screamed, clinging to Jellal. "_**YOU BASTARD! UNFORGIVABLE! **__Unforgivable…_"

Jellal turned the redhead away from the scene. He buried his face in her hair, trying to hide the pain and tears surfacing. _Why them? Why them?! Why us?!_

Wendy buried her eyes in her hands before falling to her knees, sobbing on the ground. Her mother came over and pulled her daughter to her chest. The young dragon started crying into Grandeeney's chest. Tears escaped from the older dragon's eyes.

Gray held Juvia close to him. Being the anchor for the both of them. Juvia cried into his firm chest. Even punching him in anguish. "_This isn't right…It shouldn't be her…_" the water dragon cried in aching whispers.

Gray nodded against the side of her head, looking in the Dragon Slayer's direction. "_This pain will never go away. Not for anyone_," the ice dragon whispered.

The Twins stood back and glared to the ground. Sting's fist shook as Rogue fell to the ground, ripping out the grass from the dirt.

"How did we let this happen?" Sting asked, wavering between beating a tree or Jude to a bloody pulp.

_Was it meant to end like this? _Rogue thought. The shadow looked up to the Dragon Slayers. _It didn't seem like it before._

Celeste fell to the ground, staring to the star filled sky. She couldn't believe it. But he knew it was true. She smelled her scent mixed with blood.

"No…" the celestial dragon whispered. "_No…_"

The other dragons raised their heads to the sky before releasing a synchronized roar. Ur had tears streaming down from her eyes as Metalicana beat the ground in pain.

Igneel turned to see the fallen Dragon Slayer, twitching in pain on the dirt ground. Tears surfaced on onyx eyes. He turned to Natsu who was the only one running towards the other.

"_**LUCY!**_" Natsu yelled as he ran to where Lucy fell. He wasn't going to let her go. Not today.

Natsu felt guilty. He couldn't save her. Not from her _father_. As the male Dragon Slayer stood over Lucy, he saw the damage that Jude had done. A large wound was on her right side, blood pooling out of it creating a puddle of blood around her. Lucy's body trembled in pain. Her once bright eyes were dull, nearly lifeless. Blood, _her blood_, stained her golden hair that had lost it shine. The metallic scent of blood that mingled with Lucy's lavender scent overpowered Natsu's nose.

The sight was horrific for him. Lucy, the one he loved, was at Death's door. Natsu fell to his knees, splashing into the blood surrounding Lucy. He didn't care that blood was covering him. It only mattered that Lucy stayed alive. Natsu reached out to Lucy, gently pulling her into his lap from under her arms. He moved a lock of her hair from her face before stroking her cheek.

"Lucy…Lucy, wake up. You have to wake up Luce. I gotta tell you something…_Please Lucy…Please, please...Wake up Luce…_" Natsu pleaded, gently shaking her body as he did.

"Natsu…" Happy said, standing next to him.

"It'll be fine Happy," Natsu said with a dull smile and look in his eyes. "Luce will wake up and we'll be together again. We'll go play in the waterfall like we always do. Right Lucy?"

"Natsu…" Igneel said coming up behind his son. "I…I don't think that-"

"She's fine!" Natsu said. He started shaking, sobs were escaping him. The fire Dragon Slayer buried his face in the nape of Lucy's neck. "_C'mon Luce…Wake up…Lucy, please._" Natsu released tears that fell down onto her skin.

_This can't be happening!_ Natsu thought. _Not to Lucy…Not to me…_

A light appeared on the other side of Lucy. Happy watched as a white animal with a yellow horn appeared from the light. It trembled as tears fell from its black eyes.

"Plue…" the exceed said.

"_Pu~un!_" One of Lucy's spirits. The White Doggy. Plue walked over to Lucy and placed its paws on Natsu's leg. "_Pu~un!_"

Natsu looked up and saw Plue shaking with tears in its eyes. "Plue…You came out?" The White Doggy nodded. "Then, that means-"

"It means nothing." Natsu looked up and saw Jellal walking towards him with Erza and Wendy in tow. "Natsu, Lucy's dead."

"She's not dead…Brother," Natsu said, refusing to glare or yell when Lucy's in the condition she's in.

"Natsu look at her! She's bleeding heavily!" Jellal yelled pointing to her wound that had stopped bleeding so much.

Erza grabbed Jellal's arm but he pulled it away from her. "Jellal…"

"Face it Natsu," Jellal said, looking to the ground. His brown eyes were flooding with tears. "She's de-"

Lucy started coughing up blood to the side away from Natsu, avoiding Plue. She gasped for air before looking around. Plue was crying while waving his paws all about. The celestial Dragon Slayer smiled gently to her spirit.

"Plue…You're out?" She felt the arms she was in tighten around her. Lucy looked up and smiled to Natsu. "_Natsu…_"

"_Lucy…_" Natsu whispered back.

Lucy moved to sit up on Natsu's lap. But the pain reappeared and the wound opened up again. Lucy gasped as the blood came out. Natsu held onto her tighter. She smiled sadly to him.

"_I'm sorry_," she managed to get out.

"You're alive. That's all that matters to me right now," he said.

Jellal came up behind Natsu and Lucy. The fire Dragon Slayer looked up to his brother and saw his eyes were gleaming with hope. Natsu looked back to the others. Everyone was rejoicing. Hugs were passed around, smiles were everywhere, and everyone was relieved that Lucy was alright.

But soon a dark aura that only Lucy noticed. There was a dark gleam in Natsu's eyes that held hatred. Hatred for Jude. Lucy reached out her shaking hand up to Natsu face and wiped some of the remaining tears on his cheeks. Natsu grabbed her hand and held it against his face as he looked back down.

"_Don't…do it…Please Natsu…_" she whispered.

"Luce-"

"_Please…He's still my father…_"

Natsu looked into Lucy's brown eyes. He saw that Lucy doubted her decision. But he wanted to hurt Jude. No one was going to live along after what happened to Lucy. He leaned down and rested his head on hers.

"Lucy, he's not getting away with this. He's hurt the clan too much. Killing Zeref. Attempting to annihilate the village. And almost killing the most important person to me." Natsu opened his eyes to see Lucy's was flooding with tears. She was biting her lips from sobbing. "I can't let him go Luce."

Natsu shifted so that Jellal would keep her in his lap. Natsu stroked her cheek before standing up. Lucy struggled to be free from Jellal but he kept a tight grip on her.

"Natsu!" Lucy choked out. "Don't! _Please!_"

"I won't Lucy. I won't forgive him for what he did to the person I love," Natsu said, he looked over his shoulder, grinning to Lucy. "It's just how dragons are."

"Natsu…" Lucy said. She relaxed into Jellal's arm, letting Natsu's words sink in.

It wasn't how he wanted it to go. Natsu wanted to add some class to telling her that he loved her. But if Lucy was going to understand why he had to go after Jude she needed to know.

"Take care of her," Natsu said before bolting for the direction where Jude disappeared.

"Natsu…" Lucy said. She felt something touching her hand and looked down to see Plue and Happy with their paws on her hand. "Plue…Happy…"

"Don't worry Lushie," Happy said.

"_Pu~un!_" Plue said.

Jellal nodded, looking where his brother ran off to. "Leave it to him Lucy," he said.

Lucy nodded before coughing up more blood. _I've been talking too much!_

"_Pu~un!_" Plue cried out.

"_I'll be fine Plue_," Lucy said.

Igneel came over with Grandeeney. Erza had ushered Wendy away from the amount of blood Lucy had. Grandeeney inspected Lucy's wounds and shook her head.

"She's loosing too much blood," the sky dragon said. "Even if we rushed to the village to heal her, there's no guarantee that she'll survive from the blood loss."

"We have to close the wound up somehow," Jellal said.

Igneel looked to Lucy. She knew what he was thinking. It was the only way to get her to the village on time. Lucy nodded and Igneel looked to the wound. He placed a hand on her wound.

"Igneel! You can't be serious!" Grandeeney said.

"It's the only way to close her wound," the fire dragon said. He turned back to Lucy. "This is going to hurt a lot. Can you handle it?"

Lucy nodded. "_I'll be fine Igneel_," she said.

The dragon nodded before his hand was covered in flames. He pressed the flames down on her wound, burning it to close. Jellal felt Lucy tremble in his grip. Lucy tried not to struggle against the pain. It was for her. For her sake of living. For _Natsu_.

"Hang on a little bit longer," Igneel said when he saw tears pricking at Lucy's brown eyes. He smiled to himself as he looked back to the wound._ Natsu, you've got a strong girl here._

The flames died out when Igneel saw that the wound was closed. Grandeeney nodded. Jellal shifted Lucy before standing up with her in his arms.

"We have to hurry if Lucy's going to make it," Grandeeney said. She turned back to Wendy. "Dear, I need your help if we're going to save Lucy."

The young dragon nodded her head quickly. Igneel stood up and turned to the other dragons.

"Let's go back home," he said. "We all deserve a good rest. Especially Lucy here." He walked over to where the humans were and knelt down to Mira who still had tears running down her face. Igneel placed a hand on her shoulder. "You humans have been through a lot today. I wish for you all to stay in our village until you are fully recovered to go back to your home."

Mira looked at the fire dragon with her sapphire eyes before turning to Makarov. "Master? What do you want to do?" Mira asked. Knowing Master Makarov though, he'd probably say yes for them to stay close to Lucy.

"We'll take your offer Igneel," Makarov said, walking up to the dragon. "I believe everyone here wants to stay close to Lucy."

"Then it's settled," Igneel said, helping Mira to her feet. "I'll find accommodations for you once we get to the village."

Everyone started making their way to the village but Jellal and the two dragon healers were sprinting to the village with a few other dragons. Lucy had lost a lot of blood and if they didn't get to Grandeeney's home for supplies soon she might be gone. They couldn't let that happen to Natsu and her. Not after they risked their lives for them.

Lucy looked to the green blurs as Jellal ran with her in his arms. She wished that she was in Natsu's warm arms instead. They made her feel safe. But he had gone in search of her father. For revenge. It was a bad idea, she knew. He knew too. But he had gone anyway.

Lucy looked to her hand, the hand she touched Natsu's face with before he went into the forest. She felt rage emitting from him and if he didn't release it, destruction would've befallen on the island. She made her hand into a fist before closing her eyes. Thinking about Natsu…

_Natsu…Please…Stay safe…We all need you to come back…I need you Natsu…_

"Natsu…" Lucy mumbled.

_I love you too._

_I love you Luce._

Lucy smiled before letting herself go to sleep.

_{Line Skip}_

_Natsu…_ Natsu stopped running around, looking for where Lucy's voice came from. _Please…Stay safe…We all need you to come back…I need you Natsu…_

"Lucy," Natsu said out loud. "Leave it to me and don't worry." _Just stay alive for me Luce._

_I love you too._

Natsu smiled.

_I love you Luce._

Natsu sniffed the air, searching for that bloody scent that should be covering Jude. He smelled lavender mixed with a metallic smell. Lucy's blood coming from the west of his position. He ran after the scent.

He found himself at the beach where he saw Jude rushing to get on a rowboat. Natsu glared before running up behind him. Jude didn't notice the Dragon Slayer's presence until Natsu grabbed his shoulder. The older man looked up to him and his angry glare was replaced with one of fear. Natsu had fire raging his onyx eyes before tightening his grip on Jude's shoulder.

"_Going somewhere?_" Natsu growled before throwing Jude over his head, colliding with a tree.

Natsu turned around and faced Jude. Jude scrambled to pick up the fallen gun at Natsu's feet. Before the man could pick it up, the Slayer snatched it. Natsu held it in his hand, moving it around while inspecting it.

"This was the weapon you shot Lucy with, eh?" Natsu asked.

Jude widened his eyes as he noticed what Natsu was going to do to the gun. "Don't you dare Boy!" Jude yelled.

Natsu smirked to the man before crushing the gun in his hand. As he opened his hand, letting the broken pieces fall on the sand, the Dragon Slayer ran up to Jude with stunning speed. With his fist on fire, Natsu punched Jude into another tree, going deeper into the forest.

"That, was for my family," Natsu growled.

Natsu stood in a stance. A red magic circle appeared at his feet. Fire completely covered him. There was an angry glint in his dark eyes as Natsu glared at Jude with his body covered with flames. The look in his eyes made Jude want to run and hide in a hole.

"This? Well, this one's for Lucy," Natsu growled. He took a step back before running towards Jude. "_FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!_"

Natsu ran head first towards Jude. Natsu head-butted Jude in the gut before sending him flying into a bunch of trees. The man before the Slayer was burnt badly but his wasn't through yet. Not after the pain Lucy's going through just to survive.

Natsu ran to where Jude was laying. Jude jumped back in surprise as he saw that Natsu was right up to his face in four seconds or less. There was still that angry and hating gleam in his eyes. Jude gulped; the boy wasn't through with him yet.

"I'm not finished though," Natsu grunted, picking up Jude by the collar of his shirt. He raised him above his head with the stars behind Jude's head. "Oh no. That was just my warm-up." With that, Natsu threw Jude into another tree.

_This is for Lucy_, he kept thinking. It was all for her. So she wouldn't be hurt by him again. As long as Natsu's around and still standing, no one was going to hurt Lucy to the point of near death like this again.

_{Line Skip}_

Lucy, laying on a bed, was getting ready to be operated on by the best healers in the village, Grandeeney and Wendy. Her eyes were half-closed as they put her on some numbing and drowsy medications to dull the pain.

_Lucy…_ she heard in her mind. She eyes shot fully open as she looked out the window.

"Natsu…" she whispered.

Wendy noticed Lucy's movements. "Lucy? Are you alright?"

Grandeeney looked over her shoulder to see the matter.

Lucy shook her head. "I'm fine now."

As if on cue, a roar echoed through the island. Grandeeney stared out of the window in awe.

"I wonder what happened," she said to herself, but Lucy heard.

Lucy smiled before closing her eyes. "Oh Natsu…" she whispered.


	17. The Aftermath

_**Natsu of the Dragons**_

**Chapter Seventeen:** _The Aftermath_

Natsu stood before the entrance of his village, covered in sweat, dirt, and blood. Gray was standing watch of the village when the Dragon Slayer arrived. They made eye contact before Gray went up to him with a smile.

"You did what you had to do?" the ice dragon asked. Natsu nodded. "Did you…?" He trailed off.

But Natsu knew what he was going to ask. He nodded. "I placed him on the opposite side of the island where no one goes. Hopefully none of the wolves smell him out." _Wouldn't want a body man to be eaten by wolves now, do we?_

Gray nodded.

"Lucy?"

Gray smiled. "She's fine. Igneel had to burn her wounds to close 'em. Then we had to get her to Grandeeney's. They should be finishing up right now," he said, leading Natsu into the village.

As Natsu looked around, he saw the younger dragons helping with older ones with their wounds. He saw Lucy's human friends helping out with some of his dragon friends with passing around water and bandages. Ur and Metalicana were with some of the other dragons with fixing up the parts of the village that were destroyed.

Igneel was helping out with the repairs on the square when he saw his son. He ran over and crushed Natsu against his chest. "You're safe…"

"Of course Dad," Natsu said. "I promised I would."

Igneel nodded placing his arm on his shoulder. "I'll take it from here Gray. Help out with the repairs."

"Yes sir."

Natsu and Igneel walked up to Grandeeney's home. "They should be almost, if not, completely done by now."

Natsu nodded as he opened the door and walked in. Completely making Igneel speechless.

"Don't go in you idiot!"

Grandeeney was walking down the stairs when she saw Natsu and Igneel bickering with each other again with a bowl in her hands. She giggled before walking up to them and placing a hand on Natsu's arm. He looked at her with hopeful eyes before she nodded. He grinned and ran up the stairs as quietly as he could.

"Geez…What am I going to do with that boy?" Igneel asked himself.

Grandeeney walked into her kitchen to clean the blood. "He's simply worried about Lucy Igneel. I believe you were when Natsu went off on his own after Jude, no?"

"That's different. He's my son Grandeeney."

"And Lucy's his mate." Igneel stared at the female dragon before she continued. "The signs are all there Igneel. He's not a boy anymore."

"I know that…But…" Igneel looked at the stairs. "I can't believe he actually figured it out without asking me about it."

Natsu ran up the stairs as Wendy was closing the door to one of the rooms. She saw Natsu and smiled widely.

"Natsu!" Wendy said rushing over to give the Slayer a hug. He returned it before she pulled away. "You're all dirty."

"Haha. I'll be fine Wendy. I need to see Lucy though," he said.

Wendy pointed to the room she came out of. "She's in there. But be quiet, she's sleeping right now."

Natsu nodded and ruffled Wendy's blue hair. "Thanks Wendy." He walked passed her and placed a hand on the door knob.

"I'll get you some clean clothes in a bit. Let me call Jellal," Wendy said as she went down the stairs.

"Thanks again Kiddo." Natsu sighed before slowly opening the door.

The room was dark as it was night and the lights were out. Natsu looked around the room and saw Plue, Lucy's '_dog_', and Happy curled up on the bed together, sleeping. He followed the lump in the covers until he saw Lucy's sleeping figure. Bandages were covering her head and arms that were on the blankets. Her chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Her eyes were closed and her blonde hair was once again golden.

Natsu sighed in relief. _She's okay. Luce's alive…And that's all I need to know._

Natsu slowly sat on the edge of the bed where Lucy's head was before stroking her cheek. He smiled to himself before getting up. He took off his torn shirt and threw it on a chair next to the window. He kicked off his shoes before sliding into bed with Lucy.

It wasn't weird. He considered it normal…Even though he sneaked into her bed only one other time. Natsu knew that Lucy would be fine with it though.

Lucy curled up to his warmth, placing her head on his chest and continuing to snooze. He smiled down to her before stroking her hair and eventually drifting off to sleep. With the soft snores coming from the two Dragon Slayers and Plue filled the room.

Happy, being the most mischievous one in the room, peeked a look to the pair sleeping in each other's arms. Happy held a paw up to his mouth, attempting to hide a smirk.

"Heh, heh. They llllike each other," he smirked. The exceed panther yawned sleepily before rubbing his eyes with his paw. "Better go to sleep." With a final yawn, Happy laid his head down next to Plue's and drifted off to sleep.

_{Line Skip}_

Jellal knocked on the door and entered Grandeeney and Wendy's home. He heard snoring filling up the room and looked around with Erza and Gray in tow.

"Where is everyone?" Erza asked.

Gray shrugged. He went off, exploring through the house.

"Don't know. Wendy told me to bring clothes for Natsu and Lucy," Jellal said, looking down to Natsu's clothes in his hands before turning to Erza and seeing the clothes she had for Lucy. "But I don't know where they are."

"_Guys…_" they heard Gray whisper in the next room.

Erza and Jellal looked into the living room where they saw three people sleeping. Wendy was curled up in a ball on the armchair as Gray draped a blanket over her shivering body. Igneel was lying on the floor all spread out like what Natsu and Jellal do sometimes. Grandeeney was lying on the couch. All three of them were sleeping.

Erza smiled. "Tuckered out," she said.

"Natsu and Lucy must be upstairs then," Jellal said.

Gray walked up the stairs behind the other two. The three young dragons checked the rooms for snoring until they heard Natsu's. Jellal opened the room to see a picture perfect moment.

Lucy had her arms on Natsu's chest as he had his wrapped around Lucy's waist, bringing them closer together. At their feet was Happy, purring in content, and Lucy's '_dog_' thing, still shaking.

"Tuckered out too, huh?" Jellal said.

"They deserve the rest," Erza said. "After all, they risked their lives for our protection."

Gray pulled out a camera from his pocket and took a picture. He looked at it before showing it to the other two. "I think that Mira girl will like this."

Era nodded in agreement. "They do look like a good match for each other."

Jellal chuckled before grabbing the clothes from Erza and placing them on the dresser with Natsu's. He pushed the ice and armoured dragons out of the room before turning back, glancing at the pair.

_I'm proud of you Brother_, Jellal thought.

As Jellal closed the door behind him, he missed the small smile gracing on Natsu's lips.

_{Line Skip}_

Natsu had a right to be worried. But not _crazy_ _rampaging _worried for her. Lucy hadn't woken up in four days since the battle. During that time Natsu hardly left her side for anything other than showering or bathroom breaks. He had Happy and Plue bring up his food and stayed at the door when Grandeeney and Wendy had to change Lucy's bandages.

No one was really worried about Lucy's condition though. Grandeeney said that her stats were stable and the only thing that could make them crash was Lucy getting an illness. But her friends from the mainland said that she rarely got sick. (Except for that one time she stayed up in the mountains too long.)

But that didn't ease Natsu. From keeping him from destroying the village, Igneel got him to do some work in the room where Natsu could keep an eye on Lucy while not going on a rampage from keeping still for so long. Igneel taught him how to sow.

"Why am I doing this?" Natsu said after poking his finger with the needle for the fifth time. He glared at his father's progress on completing his seventh hat, four pairs of gloves, one sweater, and a dark green scarf for Jellal.

Igneel smiled as he looked to his son. "To keep you from destroying the village," he said. He held out the scarf before putting it down. He looked at Natsu's bleeding finger. "There's probably more blood on the red scarf than there is red dye Natsu."

Natsu stuck out his tongue. "Shut it."

Igneel continued to sow something else, maybe a pair of mittens for Wendy. "Say, Natsu?" Natsu nodded, acknowledging Igneel. "What will you do when Lucy and the other humans leave?"

Natsu stopped sowing, looking up to Igneel. "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to go with them?" Igneel turned back to the article he was working on. "I know you've always wanted to leave the island and find adventures away from here. But, I can't help but feel that you're conflicted about something."

"I'm not leaving if that's what you mean," Natsu said, continuing his red scarf. "That's why I'm making a scarf for Luce. As a go-away present." Natsu nearly squeaked the words out, almost letting his discomfort on the idea of letting Lucy go.

"Natsu, I don't think you should let Lucy go so easily like this," Igneel said, putting down the needle and thread. He stared deeply into Natsu's onyx eyes with his own pair. "You won't be able to continue on without her."

Natsu sighed, putting down the half-finished scarf. He stared at the ground. "I know. But I think she'd have a better life on the mainland than here Dad. I mean, we leave in the middle of nowhere."

"Natsu, I think she'll be fine as long as you're by her side." Igneel got up and placed all of his finished articles of clothing into the basket by his chair. Igneel walked to the door and placed a hand on the handle. "If you have a mate, you should never let her go. I did that once and never saw her again until recently. I don't want the same thing happen to you or anyone else." The dragon left the room, leaving the Dragon Slayer to his thoughts.

Natsu turned to see Lucy's steady breathing. It's not like he _wanted _Lucy to leave. It was the exact _opposite _actually. He wanted her to stay with him…With the new dragon and exceed friends she made during her stay. But, he couldn't force her into his lifestyle. She was brought up in civilization. He was left alone on an island full of dragons. Lucy wasn't meant for life on a stranded island like how Natsu wasn't meant for life in a big city.

Natsu let the scarf go, falling on his lap. He threaded his fingers through his pink locks. _What's wrong with Lucy going back to her home? I shouldn't be the one holding her back._ He stared at her sleeping form from the corner of his eyes. _I should be the last one who should._

"Mmm…" Lucy groaned. Natsu shot out of his seat and rushed over to Lucy's bedside. He grabbed her hand and held it close to him.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked.

Lucy's brown eyes quickly fluttered open before closing them from the harsh bright light in the room. Her eyes opened again slowly, adjusting to the change from darkness to light. She looked around.

_A room?_ Lucy thought. She felt a tug on her hand and followed her arm down to another pair of tanned hands gripping hers as if it was a lifeline. She smelled the air near her and smiled warmly when she recognized the scent of ashes and cinders.

Lucy's eyes looked up to connect with dark ones that were on the brink of tears. She watched as a grin began to etch itself on his face. Her smile widened and she gripped his hand as he gripped hers tighter.

"Luce…" Natsu whispered.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered.

Natsu gently sat on the side of the bed, pulling her into a gentle hug. Lucy rested her ear against his chest where she could hear his steady beating heart. Natsu nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, where her scent is strongest. He inhaled the lavender scent with metallic blood still lingering with it. He didn't care that Lucy still had blood etched into her scent; it only mattered that she was still alive. The scent of blood will fade and her lavender scent will remain the same, but there was no going back if Lucy died.

"I'm sorry if I worried you and everyone else," she said, holding back a sob.

Natsu shook his head on her neck. "Don't worry Love," he said. "You're fine, and that's all that matters to me and everyone else."


	18. Never Say Goodbye

_**Natsu of the Dragons**_

**Chapter Eighteen:**_ Never Say Goodbye_

_Two Days Later_

Lucy stood on the cliff, overlooking the village. She had said goodbye to the villagers that she wasn't close with a few minutes ago. The others she had made friends with were saying their goodbyes on the beach and watching them head out into the sea. She was looking for Natsu.

He wasn't with her for most of the two days she's been recovery. Gray, Gajeel, the Twins, even Happy, didn't know where he went off to. The fire Dragon Slayer would come in for lunch and dinner before heading back into the forest doing who knows what. But Lucy always noticed that he had bloody fingers.

"Lu-chan?" Said girl turned around and saw Levy standing behind her with Gajeel by her side. She smiled; it was an odd couple, but Lucy could definitely see Levy as Gajeel's girl. Or mate. "We better get going."

"Right," Lucy said, turning once more to the village she'll probably never see again. "I'll catch up."

"Okay Bunny Girl," Gajeel said, dragging Levy with him.

Lucy sighed before turning back around, following Gajeel and Levy's path to the beach. _Natsu…Where are you?_

She reached the beach and her human friends saying goodbye to her dragon friends. Mira and Erza were talking about wedding ideas, Levy was talking to Gajeel and the Twins. Plue was even out saying goodbye to the exceeds; Happy was clinging to Plue tightly with a river of tears streaming down his fuzzy face. Laxus was talking to Gray about Juvia and the water dragon was switching her glares between Lucy and her cousin. Makarov and the older dragons were talking to each other. Jellal and Celeste were talking with Lisanna and Elfman about being manly, or something. The only one missing was Natsu.

Lucy pouted. _Where is that dolt?_ the celestial Dragon Slayer asked herself.

"Well, we better go now," Mira said, pushing her siblings to the rowboat with Levy. "Laxus, Master, and Lucy will take the last rowboat to the ship. Lucy, we're leaving soon. Make your goodbyes quick."

Lucy nodded as Mira loaded her siblings and Levy into the boat. She turned to the dragons and watched them sigh. Wendy walked up to her and smiled before giving her a hug.

"I wish you didn't have to leave Lu-nee," Wendy said. Her voice was near a sob.

Lucy wrapped her arms around the young dragon before lifting her chin up. "Me too, Kiddo." Lucy ruffled Wendy's blue hair. "Thank you so much for everything Wendy. Without you, I'd probably be wavering between life and death right now."

Wendy wiped her eyes from oncoming tears. The sky dragon nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

Erza came up next with Juvia. They hugged her tight.

"Don't forget us Lucy," Erza said.

"I don't think I can ever forget you guys Erza," Lucy said. "You all mean so much to me." Lucy winked. "Don't forget to invite me to the wedding."

"Juvia will miss Lucy. Juvia considers Lucy as a close friend now instead of Love Rival now," the water dragon said.

_I still don't know why you'd think that…_ "I'll miss you too Juvia. And hurry up and tap Gray already. We're all getting bored with your unrequited love affairs."

Juvia blushed as she walked away. Erza giggled before giving one last hug to the Dragon Slayer. The Twins, Gajeel, and Gray came up and crushed Lucy in a big group hug. Lucy laughed as the four let her go.

"Better stop picking fights with everyone Sting," Lucy said.

"I won't make any promises Lucy."

"Rogue, open up to everyone."

"I'll try…For you Lucy."

"Gajeel…Stop calling me '_Bunny Girl_'."

"Don't think so. Don't count on it Bunny Girl."

"Gray, get on it with Juvia."

Gray huffed before turning away. But Lucy could make out a light blush on her cheeks.

The older dragons, Ur, Metalicana, and Grandeeney came up to her. They all wished her safe travels and gave her hugs before heading back to the group. The exceeds crowded around her and Lucy pat their heads. Happy attached himself to Lucy's ample chest, making the boys' jaws drop in jealousy (except for Jellal; he was getting married and didn't want to face Erza's wrath). The poor blue exceed was crying for Lucy and Plue not leave. Igneel managed to pry Happy off Lucy and placed him in Wendy's care for consoling.

Celeste gave Lucy a tight hug before letting Jellal hug her, then pulling Lucy back in for another hug.

"Are you sure you're fine with me staying here Lucy?" Celeste asked.

Lucy nodded against the celestial dragon's chest. "I'll be fine Celeste. Beside, I don't want you two to be separated again. You guys have a lot of catching up to do."

"Thanks Lucy," Jellal said.

"For what? You taught me a lot of new spells Jellal. I should be thanking you."

The younger dragon shook his head. "For taking care of Natsu."

Lucy smiled to the sand. "It was him who took care of me Jellal. I guess I was returning the favour."

Igneel turned to Lucy before pulling her in for a hug. "You are always welcomed to stay here with us Lucy. You know that."

"I know Igneel. And I thank you for the offer," Lucy said. She glanced to Laxus and Makarov before turning back to the fire Dragon. "But, with Father gone, someone needs to manage the company. And I can't leave that to my uncle and cousin."

"I understand. Well, it seems I can't stop you," Igneel said, placing his hands on Lucy's shoulders. "But whenever you're in the area, feel free to stop by. I think Natsu will appreciate it a lot."

"Speaking of him, where is he?" Lucy asked. "I was hoping to say goodbye to him before I leave."

Igneel looked around. "I don't know where that brat is or what he's doing when you're about to leave."

Lucy giggled.

"Lucy!" Laxus called out. "It's time to go."

Lucy turned back to see her uncle and cousin already in the rowboat. She sighed. "I'm coming." She turned back to Igneel. "I better go."

Igneel patted her arm before nodding. "I'll tell Natsu you said goodbye."

"Don't tell him that. It'll make him think that I'll never come back," Lucy said with a sad smile.

"Alright, have a safe trip Lucy," Igneel said.

"Thanks Igneel."

Lucy picked up Plue, who was crying too, and held it in her arms. She turned her back to the dragons before they saw tears running down from her eyes. Lucy didn't want to leave the Dragon Isle. But she couldn't leave her friends back home and she couldn't leave Laxus and Makarov to her father's business. It was her job to take over. Lucy sighed as she wiped the tears from her face as she walked to the rowboat.

"_Pu~un?_" Lucy looked down to see Plue looking up at her with concern. Lucy smiled softly to her spirit before rubbing its head.

"It's alright Plue," she said. "I'll be fine. Let's go home."

She was about to reach the boat when someone called out her name from behind her.

"LUCY!"

The celestial Dragon Slayer turned around and saw Natsu hunched over, out of breath. Sweat covered him. His hands were bleeding and Lucy saw a poorly wrapped package in one of his hands.

"Natsu? Where have you been? I was waiting for a while," Lucy said, playfully glaring at him. Knowing he wasn't going to see it or even note the tone in her voice.

"Sorry~_huff_~Luce. I needed to fin~_huff_~ish something before you left," Natsu heaved.

"And what could that be?" she asked.

Natsu took a deep breath before standing up tall in front of Lucy. She blushed a little, noticing how close he was to her. He shoved the package in her arms before placing his hands behind his head. Lucy looked to him and he nodded excitingly. Lucy placed Plue on her shoulder before he crawled up to sit on Lucy's head.

Lucy untied the ribbon and folded the brown paper wrapping around it. She opened it up ad gaped at what she saw. In her hands was an intricate red scaled scarf that had golden stars aligned on the edges with red and gold tassels on the two ends. Lucy dropped the wrapping and held the soft fabric in her hands.

Natsu turned his head in embarrassment. "I wanted to give it to you as a going-away present before you left the island."

"Natsu…Did…Did you _make_ this? By yourself?" Lucy asked. She knew, as well as everyone else, that Natsu didn't do well with sitting in the same spot doing something mind-enticing like sowing. But he did, for her.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah…Do…you like it?"

"Like it?!" Lucy yelled. She threw the scarf around her neck before wrapping her arms tightly around Natsu's neck, causing Plue to nearly fall. Natsu smiled, getting his answer, before returning her hug with full force. "_I love it!_"

Natsu grinned by her ear; "That's great."

"Lucy…" they heard Makarov say behind them.

Natsu squeezed Lucy one last time before pulling away. "Promise you'll come back?"

"Only if you visit Magnolia when you can," Lucy said.

Natsu leaned down and rested his forehead on Lucy's. They both closed their eyes, breathing in each other's scents before Lucy pulled away. Lucy placed a kiss on his cheek. Natsu placed a kiss on her head. He let his fingers linger on her cheek before he walked away from her, never breaking eye contact.

"Goodbye Lucy," he said.

"_Never say goodbye, because saying goodbye means going away. And going away means forgetting_," Lucy quoted from one of her favourite childhood books, _Peter Pan_. "I won't forget you and everyone else. So, don't forget about me."

"I don't think I could _ever _forget you Love."

Lucy nodded before climbing into the boat with Laxus and Makarov. Laxus looked to his baby cousin, worriedly. Lucy wiped her tears and nodded in an assuring way. Laxus sighed before he started rowing. Lucy turned back and waved to the dragons, the exceeds…and to Natsu.

Natsu was the only one in the group who waved back. But it was enough for her. Natsu felt tears, prickling in his eyes, but he ignored them. He was fine with crying. His possible mate was leaving him, and he was fine with it…If it meant her happiness.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and the Dragon Slayer looked up and saw Igneel. The dragon smiled before they both looked out to the ship on the sea as Lucy was slipping through Natsu's fingers.

_{Line Skip}_

She pressed her ample chest against the railing. Wendy and Grandeeney had placed a special spell on her and Laxus that would cure them from motion-sickness for fifteen days. That was three days of suffering by the end of the trip. It was fine though. Better than having the full blown eighteen days like before.

Levy and the Take-Over Siblings were waving goodbye to the island and to the dragons on the beach. Laxus noticed his baby cousin wasn't excited to go back home. Makarov noticed it too. The father and son walked over to her. Laxus leaned his back against the railing on Lucy's right while Makarov sat over the edge of the railing. Lucy looked at the two Dreyars before hanging her head over the side of the ship.

"You noticed, huh?"

"Mm-hm," Makarov said.

"You didn't expect us _not_ to notice, Lucy?" Laxus asked.

"No. Not really," Lucy said. "I was hoping that you two would leave me in my self pity."

"Lucy, you've been through a lot," Makarov said, "I know. You have always thought of your teammates, friends, family, and spirits before yourself. And you are doing it right now."

Lucy sighed. "I can't leave the company to you two alone," Lucy said. "I need to handle it. As a Heartfilia, I need to take care of the company. Plus, someone needs to watch over you Uncle; you're getting older."

"Me and Mira could do that Lucy," Laxus said. "You need to put _yourself _and _your_ wants first."

The celestial Dragon Slayer grabbed a black ribbon from her navy jacket's pocket. She lifted her hands up to put up her hair in a ride ponytail. The ribbon slipped from her fingers in the wind. She tried to grab it, but it was out of reach. She widened her eyes as she saw the ribbon land on the shallow waters at Natsu's feet as he picked it up. Lucy pulled her hand back and placed it on her heart as she saw the fire Dragon Slayer grip the ribbon tightly in his hands.

"Natsu…"

Lucy looked to her friends on the boat. They had stopped waving and were watching Lucy. They all had tears in their eyes but were smiling anyways. Lucy gaped at them. They wanted her to follow her heart instead of her head. Whatever she decided to do, they want her to be happy, even if she left them.

Levy walked up to Lucy and grabbed her hands. "Lu-chan, we all want you to be happy. And if it means staying here with Natsu and the dragons, so be it."

"Being happy is a _MAN!_" Elfman said, facing the sky with a hand over his eyes.

"We'll be sad at first, sure. But that's normal when a family member leaves," Lisanna said, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "We want you to be happy Lucy."

"Levy….Liz…Elfman…" Lucy hugged her two best friends before Elfman picked them up off the desk in a great big bear hug.

Mira walked up to her and pulled the younger girl in for a hug. Lucy felt Mira's tears slipping from her eyes and the celestial Dragon Slayer held on tighter to the Take-Over mage. "You're like another sister to me Lucy." Mira gave out a throaty chuckle. "No, more like a daughter. I just want you to be happy. And, I _know_, you'll be happy with Natsu."

Lucy gave out a sad laugh through tears. "Does he have your approval Mira-nee?" Lucy asked.

Mira nodded. "He always had it since the first saw him with you."

"_Thank you Mira-nee_," Lucy whispered. "_I love you._"

Mira placed a kiss on the side of Lucy's head. "I love you too Sweetie." Lucy pulled away and Mira wiped the tears from Lucy's face. "Go get him Tiger."

Lucy laughed before walking up to Laxus and Makarov. "Are you sure you'll be fine Uncle?"

"Lucy, you are apart of Fairy Tail," Makarov started. "You are my daughter. All I wish for you is happiness. All the happiness you can achieve. I will be fine, whether you decided to stay or to go. But, you won't be happy if you decide to stay with us."

Lucy's tears appeared again before she wrapped her uncle in a hug. "Thank you Uncle…Thank you for everything. I love you more than anything…"

"And I love you Lucy."

The blonde pulled away before turning to Laxus. "You're fine with this?"

"You need to think of yourself Lucy," Laxus said, holding out his hand to her. She grabbed it and he pulled her in for a hug. "Look at your right hand." She giggled. "Just do it."

Lucy pulled away and looked down to the back of her right hand. Her pink Fairy Tail mark…

"That mark represents something to you and to everyone who looks at it. It means that you are a part of a great big family who love you and would die for you in a heartbeat. You will always _be_ in this family. But, if you're not happy, what's the point of being in this family? If you stay with them, you'll still be a part of this family _and_ a part of a family of dragons. You'll be happy with them because you're with your mate."

"My mate? You mean-" Lucy said.

Laxus nodded. "Natsu's your mate and you won't ever find someone like him _anywhere_ on this world. And he won't find someone like you on this world either."

_My happiness…is everyone's priority…Even Natsu's, letting me go like this…It's everyone's priority, but mine_, Lucy thought.

Lucy jumped on the railing with her friends on the ship staring at her. She was grabbing a mast by her hand to help her balance. Lisanna and Levy were holding each other, crying in their arms. Elfman was smiling to Lucy with tears in his eyes. Mira's sapphire eyes were closed but tears were streaming down with a smile on her face. Makarov was turned away from Lucy with a sad look on his face as his eyes were flooding with liquid. Laxus was behind Lucy, smiling proudly behind her because she had chose the one thing that will forever keep her happy.

"Please, continue living your lives as if I was still by your side," Lucy said, placing her free hand over her heart. "I promise to visit with the dragons whenever I can. Tell everyone else that I'm happy where I am. That I'll never forget them. But don't tell them I said goodbye."

"See ya Lucy…"

"Live on as a man."

"Invite us to your wedding."

"Stay strong. Stay safe Lucy."

"Get outta here Brat."

Lucy smiled at the last comment from Makarov.

"I'll see you soon then." With that, Lucy jumped into the waters below.

Shocking the others.

"She's still injured!"

"She's such a man!"

"She's a girl, Elf-nii."

"She will always be irrational, eh?"

"That brat will never change."

Levy smiled as she watched Lucy summon one of her strongest keys, Aquarius, to get her to shore. She looked up to the clear blue sky as she took a deep breath of salty ocean air.

_**Never say goodbye,  
**__**Because saying goodbye means going away.  
**__**And going away means forgetting.**_

As Lucy surfaced, she fumbled through her keys as she bobbed in the water. She found Aquarius' key. In other times, she would've avoided using her mal tempered spirit. But she was her best bet on getting to sure fast.

"_Open, Gate to the Water Bearer!_" Lucy yelled as she dipped her key into the water. "_Aquarius!_"

From the blue magic circle, a beam of light appeared. From the beam of light, a mermaid with straight light blue hair and blue eyes appeared. Her tail had royal blue scales. She held onto a water jar. The mermaid glared at Lucy but the celestial Dragon Slayer/mage kept smiling anyways.

"What do you want Lucy? I was about to get ready for my date," Aquarius spat. "Maybe you should find yourself a boyfriend for yourself."

"I'm trying but I need your help to do so," Lucy said.

Aquarius was taken back. "What?"

The mage pointed to the beach where the dragons and exceeds and Natsu were. "I need to get to that beach pronto."

Aquarius looked down to her owner's wounds. "But, your wounds Lucy. I don't think you should-"

"Don't worry about me Aquarius. Just, please?" Lucy asked.

Yes, the spirit has never really been on equal grounds before. But, since she needed her help to get to the man of her dreams, who was she as a loyal spirit to deny Lucy's wish?

Aquarius smirked. "Finally decided to get yourself a man, huh Lucy?" Said girl grinned to her spirit. "I'll help you out then."

Aquarius raised her jar above her head as water came out of it and created a wave for Lucy to surf on.

As Lucy and her spirit made their way closer to the beach, Lucy couldn't help it but let a large smile stay on her face.

_Just wait Natsu…Then, nothing can come between us again_, she thought.

_{Line Skip}_

"What the _HELL_ is that girl doing?!" Igneel asked.

"I have no idea…" Natsu said as they watched Lucy stand on the rail. "Why aren't the others stopping her?! Her injuries could still open up again."

They watched as Lucy dove into the water. Igneel and Natsu's jaws dropped to the sand. Everyone had an unreadable aura around them.

"What is she doing?" they asked each other. No one had the answer.

They watched as Lucy summoned one of her most ruthless spirits in her arsenal, Aquarius. Their eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"What the hell is she doing?!" they yelled. Once again, no one had the answer.

They hugged each other and nearly fell to the ground as the mage's spirit summoned a large ass wave for them to ride on into the beach.

"_WHAT THE HELL?!_" they yelled as they backed away from the beach.

"That idiot!" Natsu yelled. "She's still injured!"

"Hey…Lucy…" Aquarius said.

"Yes?"

"You're still wounded right?"

"Yeah, so?"

The spirit disappeared, along with the wave. There was nothing but air under Lucy. The girl looked around.

_Your magic ran out. I'm sorry!_ Lucy heard her spirit say from the Spirit World.

"You stupid spirit! Tell me before you leave!" the girl yelled as she fell to the water.

She expected a large splash and a painful ache on her back. It never came. Instead Lucy fell into a pair of warm arms. She opened her brown eyes to meet a pair of onyx ones. A grin found its way to his lips as a smile was forever etched into Lucy's.

"Hey there Stranger," Lucy said. "Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime Luce…" Natsu said, putting her to her feet. She nearly fell again. Natsu smelt blood. "You shouldn't have used magic Luce. You opened up your wound again."

Lucy smiled up to Natsu. "Oh I'll be fine."

"Why did you get off the ship?" Natsu asked. "I thought you wanted to go back home."

"I thought I needed to do some stuff back on the mainland. Turns out, I deserve to be happy too," Lucy said, reaching her hands around Natsu's neck. He smiled and hers grew wider when she felt his hands wander their way around Lucy's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Is that so?"

"Mm-hm. That is, if you want me as your mate?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing Love," Natsu said, leaning down so that their noses were touching. "Stay with me?" He paused. "Forever?"

"I wasn't planning on leaving you anytime Fire Boy."

Natsu smirked before leaning down to give Lucy a kiss but was interrupted by cat calls and howls. Natsu angrily pulled away from his mate and glared at the dragons.

"Kids grow up so fast."

"Don't they ever…"

"Wendy, cover your eyes Dear."

"My little boys' are all grown up. First one of them's getting married. Now the other has a mate. I will never be so proud."

"Dad! Calm down."

"Get a room!"

"Juvia will find a room for us Gray-sama!"

"Ow! Ow!"

"Natsu's getting it _on!_"

"You guys are disturbing."

"_THEY LLLIKE EACH OTHER!_"

"Gee-hee…"

"You guys…" Natsu whined.

Lucy smiled before pulling Natsu's attention back on her and placing her lips over his. At first Natsu was startled, but settled into the kiss, running his hands through Lucy's drenched hair, drying it with his hand. Lucy brought his head closer to hers. The two Dragon Slayers were grinning like idiots during the kiss. But it wasn't like they cared.

Igneel smiled before closing his eyes. _Natsu…Lucy…Never let each other go._ Igneel looked back to the two Slayers. _Better add another house to build in the village. One for each of my boys._

_Two Months Later_

The warm orange glow of the sunset settled over the forest, casting a shadow over the dragons' village. Lucy stared at the scene from her favourite spot on the island. A white doggy was at her side, dancing around a flower on the edge of the cliff. It lost balance and Lucy laughed.

"Be careful Plue," she said with a giggle.

Plue fell over the edge and gripped the cliff from completely falling off. Lucy sighed before reaching over and pulling Plue into her lap. It hugged her tightly as it shook more than usual. Lucy stroked Plue's head repeatedly.

"Oh Plue," Lucy sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Luce!" The girl looked up and saw a pink-haired man standing before her with a flying blue cat circling his head. She giggled; he grinned. "C'mon! I wanna get all the good food before Stripper gets it all!"

Lucy laughed; "Alright. Alright. I'm coming Natsu."

Natsu flashed her his signature grin before turning around on his right heel. His neck was extended, flashing a golden mark on the crook of the left side of his neck. Lucy smiled as she unconsciously moved her hand to the red mark in the same place on her. Their mating marks. Natsu was hers as Lucy was his. Nothing could break that.

"C'mon Plue." The girl lifted Plue into her arms who sat on her head. She jogged to catch up with Natsu and looped her arm through Natsu.

He looked down at her and grinned. "What's with you, Weirdo?"

Lucy said nothing but smiled. "Have I ever told you how happy I am?"

"Yeah; multiple times Luce."

"Well, I am truly happy here. With you."

Natsu leaned down and kissed Lucy on her lips before placing another on her head. He placed his arm around Lucy and she wrapped an arm around Natsu's torso.

"I'm happy with you."

"Guys! Natsu! Lushie!" Happy called out. The couple stopped, looking to what Happy was looking at. "It's pretty."

The orange glow of the sunset had caused a shadow of their home on the cliff overlooking the village look beautiful. Natsu smiled, pulling Lucy closer to him.

He had felt like an outcast all his life. But, with Lucy by his side with his friends, the fire Dragon Slayer felt he could do anything now. Even take on another hoard of feral dragons. But, that can wait. He had to make sure that his brother and future sister-in-law's (who was a complete bossy bitch when it came to this kind of stuff) wedding went perfect.

The two Dragon Slayers held each other close as they called Happy back. They walked away from their home, to the village they also called home. Where all their friends and family were. Where happy times were to be shared with others. Where Lucy and Natsu have never been so happy in their lives before.

_**The End**_


	19. Acknowledgements

_**Ending Thoughts**_

I want to thank all of those readers who came upon this story. It's been an honour to entertain you through my words and thoughts.

To my followers and favouriters (is that even a word?), I can't name all of you in one go because there's a _hell_ of a lot of you. But thanks SO much for following/favouriting (again, is it?) the story and myself as the author. I promise that this series of Fairy Tail made into Disney fairy tales won't disappoint. I thought the first instalment went well, don't ya think?

To my reviewers…Same thing. I can't name all of you because there's seven pages worth of reviews and almost a hundred of them to boot! But thanks for your thoughts and encouragement! It means so much to me! And I can never get enough of your reviews!

Look forward to another instalment of Tati's Disney Fairy Tail Tales! I might add an epilogue to each of the stories later. It depends on timing though.

_**Nest instalment…**_

The Knight and the Beast

(_I'll let your minds wander off and think who this one's about._)

Thanks for reading.

Tati.


End file.
